Beautiful Girl 'Cailin Alainn'
by Knit Bit
Summary: Bella and Edward were best friends.They each wanted to tell the other how they felt but couldn't, that is until Bella offered to marry Edward to help him out? AH OOC
1. Cailin Alainn

BPoV

December 11

"Bella… my Cailin Alainn, will you marry me?" My best friend said those words with such conviction; I actually thought it was a real marriage proposal. Here he was, on bended knee asking for my hand.

It took me all of a second to say, "Yes." As I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. I had to remind myself, that although I wanted to say more to him, I knew that the last thing he needed was for me to overreact. Tears sprung from my eyes as I hugged him tighter to me, breathing in his intoxicating scent that was all him; detergent, sunshine, and a bit of chocolate chip cookie. It was something so completely him, and I wouldn't trade it for the world. After one last lungful of his scent I released him.

Taking my face in his warm hands he placed a chaste kiss on my lips and then pulled back saying, "Alainn, thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." With that he released me and placed my engagement ring on the all important finger. It was a vintage estate ring, in white gold that had a fairly large emerald as the central stone surrounded by a slightly smaller diamond on each side. After the diamonds on the side of the ring; it tapered down in width to show the subtle diamond encrusted, hand tooled accent with a delicately stylized foliate inspired design. It was absolutely beautiful, just simply stunning and yet it reminded me of why this needed to be done. After it was securely on my finger he kissed it and then intertwined his fingers with mine to finish our stroll in Central Park, in the frigid mid December air. All the while, I was warmed by the spark that his hand touching mine brought.

This is how we were. I can't say that Edward and I ever really had a normal friendship in the year and a half since we met. We held hands, we had little pecks on the lips, as well as lingering touches that sent fire through my bones, and we had on more than a few occasions been mistaken for an actual couple; but we never crossed _that_ line. I know why _I_ hadn't crossed that line, but I wasn't sure that was true for him. While I was scared; scared to put my heart out there, to let him know how I _truly_ felt, I think he just viewed me as a sister, which that thought only led me to my biggest fear when it came to him, rejection.

Even with him proposing, he still used his nickname for me, cailin alainn. He never told me what it meant and I never asked…it was just something he's always done. It was like him calling Mrs. Cope, our secretary that worked in the front of our building, 'Milis'. The way he did that reminded me of how some people call even strangers 'sugar'. I was just his trusty and faithful friend.

The thought of Mrs. Cope, made me think of the first time we ran into each other, literally. I had just started at Little Pink Brown Publishing the first Monday of June and he bumped into me on that Wednesday, which happened to be his first day. I was carrying a box of supplies to the elevator and he was turned around, thanking Mrs. Cope for pointing him to the elevators. Needless to say, my box of supplies went flying out when he bumped into me.

"Alainn, what are you thinking about?" he asked, pulling me from my internal monologue.

"I was thinking about work. The first time we met actually." He cringed beside me while squeezing my hand ever so slightly.

"I wish I could tell you that I was sorry for that but, I'm not," he said while flashing me his famous crooked grin. I knew by that smile alone that he was thinking of the very same memory; the memory of the two of us bending down to pick up my personal pictures, a stapler and other trinkets that would be placed on my new desk. That was the first time I felt the sparks.

He held out his hand so formally and said "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. May I carry your box?" I am almost certain I had a slight blush in that moment. I took his hand and shook it, stammering out a 'hello' as I stated my name and told him that he could call me Bella. That is when his nickname for me was born. Just like that, right on the spot.

I felt him nudge me out of my thoughts "Do you want to talk about uh, our _engagement_ at my place or yours?" I thought about it, and although I knew we needed to talk about it, I really didn't want to leave our little bubble that we had in the park.

Letting a small sigh slip I answered him "Mine, because you still have some laundry to pick up." With that he nodded and led us towards my place, deciding to walk, to put off the inevitable conversation. My apartment wasn't much but it was just me so it didn't have to be much. Releasing my hand to take out his set of keys and unlock the door, he motioned for me to walk before him. I started taking my coat off as he shut the door and placed my hand knitted draft blocker by the bottom of the door. I didn't get a cold draft, but it kept out a good bit of the hallway noise from coming in. Any little thing helped in making what was mine feel like home.

I moved into the kitchen to make some dinner. "Pasta ok?" I asked, digging out the ingredients for a quick pasta dish. He nodded and moved to the living room to play some soft music from my iHome. Once he found the right song, he came back into the kitchen. He removed two wine glasses from the cupboard and poured the wine.

Meanwhile I was preparing dinner; a simple dish of pasta, prosciutto, peas and shallots with black pepper, sautéed and mixed with lemon juice over the pasta and topped with parmesan cheese. I heard Edward hum beside me in delight. I knew this was one of his favorites so I made sure to cook enough for him to take leftovers to his place.

Edward set the table with two bowls, forks and our wine, while I finished up. This was again, just like the hand holding, something so natural for us. Once the pasta was done, I drained it and poured the prosciutto mix over the top. Tossing it quickly, I got out my microplane and the parmesan cheese.

"Alainn, please…let me do that. Last time you nearly took off your knuckle. I don't want to go to the ER tonight." He smiled, remembering the time that I was a little too happy to have a microplane, in which to grate chocolate with, and ended up skinning the side of my thumb on the teeth of the grater.

"I did not. I can't help it if it just grates things so well." I smiled glad that he was trying to lighten the mood for the discussion that inevitably had to happen. Even if it was at a memory, in which at the time was not funny. "What can I say, I was microplane grating happy. It happens." I said, shrugging.

After he grated the cheese we said the blessing and began digging in. He cleared his throat. My free hand was repeatedly tucking my hair behind my ears.

"So…" He began. I looked up, my fork clanking to the plate. I gave him a smile trying not to let it falter. I knew he was a little apprehensive when he told me that the U.S. Citizenship and Immigration Services came to him. He had finally applied for health insurance at our job and then the USCIS came knocking and told him that at this point, he couldn't apply for health insurance until he had a green card. Apparently, even though he was adopted, the agency had trouble locating the much needed papers.

I didn't know much about Edward's family other than he was adopted by his aunt and uncle when his mother and father passed away at the age of 7. His father and his uncle were brothers, but Carlisle had moved from Ireland to the states to study medicine, where he met his wife, Esme. He had two cousins who he actually considered his siblings once he was adopted, and they all lived in a town in the Pacific Northwest called Forks.

"Bella, I can't thank you enough for doing this for me. With my last breath, I will continually thank you for this," he said, taking a big swallow of his wine. "We don't really need to come up with how we met or things like that. I mean, most people assume we are in some sort of a relationship, already, right?" I nodded letting him know that I agreed, but not sure where he was going with this. He however must have sensed this because he quickly added, "of course once we're home, we can do our own thing. We don't even have to live together. I think they just want to prove that we know each other and you aren't a random stranger." He ran his hand through his bronze locks, which were pointing in every direction.

"Well, that at least seems to work in our favor, right?" I asked, pushing the last of my pasta around. "I mean, not much would change, other than us wearing rings on our fingers." I added, trying desperately to play it cool and not spill the beans, telling him I wanted to be his wife in every sense of the word, not just on paper.

"Uh… well… right... rings. Yeah, I mean… you can date if you want. Again, we don't need to live together, so that takes out the awkward situation," he said, finishing off the last of his wine. "I really think they only visit us separately, so they see that our stories match up. We stay married for a short time, and while married I apply for a green card and then we can… divorce." I can't be certain but it almost sounded as if his voice broke on that last word.

"Edward, I told you I was fine with this. Otherwise, why do you think I would have suggested it? I want to help you. I care about you Edward and you truly are one of the most important people in my life. Not to mention that you are just about my only close friend here in New York. I am just helping out someone in need. I don't mind." If only he knew exactly how much I didn't mind.

"I know, I just can't help but think you are giving up something." his eyes locked with mine as he continued on "So, with that being said, I want to at least try and give you somewhat of a wedding. I don't want some quickie court house wedding. I want to know if you are willing to get married in our church." He wondered, with such a serious face that I couldn't deny this man anything.

"Of course, I am. We can have Father Aro marry us." I said, with a small laugh.

"Would you like to share?" He teased, wondering why I was laughing.

"Well, you do realize by us doing this, we are doing what he thinks is right." His lips curved into a huge grin.

"I am certain we will never live this down now." With that we both let loose a couple peals of laughter, far more than the current situation allowed for, but we needed this.

"Ok, so will you call him tomorrow morning and ask what dates are available?" I asked, while getting up to move to the living room. I wanted to relax as much as possible if this was going to continue.

"I can do that." He said with a slight nod.

"When do you think we should do this? I mean did they give you a timeline?" I wondered, as I cuddled up to his side, resting my head on his shoulder. He shrugged.

"Well, I would think the sooner the better. If we get married sooner, it might not look as suspicious with a small wedding. I mean, if we wait until they start the investigation to get married, they might bring in my brother and sister or wonder why we didn't have the family come to the wedding if you will; whereas, if we get married now, it will be a thing of the past if you will." He explained, while playing with a strand of my hair that he had taken down out of the clip that I wore to work. I nodded.

"Ok. I think I can handle that. I guess I need to go shopping for some sort of a dress." I informed, a little nervous of his reaction. Not that I was opposed to wearing a dress, I just didn't want to make this a bigger deal than he was.

"Yes, you should. Again, I want this to be special, Alainn. Even if it is only for a favor, it's still your first wedding. It should be somewhat like you wanted."

I nodded and began wringing my hands together in my lap. "Just so you know…the same goes for you." I said, while looking up at him.

He turned white. "What do you mean?" He questioned, giving me this puzzling look. I gently poked him in the chest,

"You know what I mean. That means if you want to wear a kilt to your wedding, you can. I won't object." Lord knows how very much I wouldn't have objected. He blushed.

"Seriously?" He asked. I nodded. "Ah, ok then. I guess I'll be wearing a kilt," he chuckled. I had seen him wear it on St. Patrick's Day when we would watch the parade and then later go to the pubs in the neighborhood. He would always have either Guinness or whiskey, and a Heineken or a Killian's Irish Red for me. But he never wore it any other time after that. It was something special. And for him to want to wear it for our wedding, I would like to think that it meant something special to him just like it meant something to me.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I spoke up, "So, other than a church, dress, and a kilt we're good?" I asked, as I ticked the very few requirements off my fingers.

Edward was in thought for a moment before he spoke up. "Well, actually if you wouldn't mind, I have a handkerchief that my father gave to my mother." His voice didn't give him away but in his eyes, I noted his sadness. "I think you are supposed to pin it to the underside of your dress. It's an Irish tradition for good luck or something. I know that you aren't Irish, but it would mean a lot to me." He was trying to hold back the emotions that I knew were battling inside of him. Talking about his real parents was never something he was comfortable with. In an attempt to soothe him I placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Of course… I would be honored to." It came out more low and breathy than I preferred, but he knew that I was sincere.

I was rubbing small circles on his thigh with my head rested on his shoulder. He was still playing with strands of my hair and occasionally grazing my shoulder. Both of us were lost in thought about what we were truly getting into. This was big. I wasn't about to admit to him that he would be the only man that I would _ever_ want to marry. I just hoped that someday we could have a _real_ marriage. I am sure I would have to tell him someday, especially if he was going to be my husband, but that just made it all the more difficult.

At some point last night I must have drifted off because I was in my bed with my ratty t-shirt and pajama pants on. I pretended to hate when he would carry me to bed and slip me under the covers, putting up a mock protest the entire time. But I think he knew my secret, that I loved it when he did it.

After stretching, I walked into my bathroom to get ready for the day at work. Turning on the shower I stepped inside and let the warm water soothe my stressed limbs while being lost in thought.

Edward and I were both junior editors to Angela Webber-Cheney at Little Pink Brown Publishing. It sometimes wasn't the best of jobs, but it was fun. Or maybe it was only half the fun because Edward was with me. I'm not sure. I can't think of my job at LPB, without thinking of Edward. They are intertwined. We both started the same week, and oddly enough that is how we bonded. We had even more in common once we found out that the same apartment building had two openings, just on different floors. He truly was just about the only friend I had in New York. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have him. Not that the two of us didn't talk to other co-workers, but it was as if Edward and I had our own little bubble.

I was thinking about what this week's 'thing' was that Edward picked. We had this 'thing' that started out as a get to know you game, but now it has morphed into a silly prank/game thing that no one understands but the two of us. My mom and I used to play it whenever we would move someplace new. My mother Renee was always a bit of a free spirit. She died the spring before I was to turn 20. I still miss her like it was yesterday. But then again, it's only been four years. Edward said it was something you never really get over because it never fully goes away, but it does get better with time. He should know he has dealt with it for 19 years. Although, it is still sad to loose a parent, at least Renee was able to see me off to college. Edward's parents never even got to see him hit the double digits. He hides it well, but my heart still breaks for him just as I see his break for me sometimes.

I stepped out of the shower and out of my musings over our sad histories, focusing back on this week's 'thing'. How it works is each month we each get a week for the other one to do what we have chosen. Normally on a Friday, we pick the next person's 'thing'. This 'thing' runs from Monday to Friday evening when we go to celebrate. It can be anything really, and it can even be for the other person or something we do together. Last time, for instance, was my turn for Edward. I told him he couldn't say the word 'shit' or any variation of shit. If you loose by breaking the condition, then that means that you get to pick something for the next turn. If you win it's a free dinner from the other person and a round of beer at the pub of your choice and then of course the choice of what the next 'thing' is. It works out well for us. Only, my 'shit' plan back fired. He won, so not only did I have to buy him dinner and a round of drinks, but for my 'thing' he took away my favorite word. Fuck. Yup! He even took away the Gaelic version that I was known to use at work so as to not look completely unprofessional… feck. He even told me I couldn't wear my shirt that said 'eff you' on it. So far this week, I have said the word 'duck' far more than I would like. But, it doesn't count. He didn't say I couldn't use rhyming words. I just couldn't use the F word.

Realizing that I only had one more day until this torture ended, I finished getting dressed in black leggings, a thin grey wool long sweater that pushed off one shoulder, and my black leather heeled booties. I let my long brown hair fall down in soft waves made by those large Velcro like rollers that require no heat, always a plus for me! I added a touch of mascara, black eyeliner, and lip gloss, no need for me to have blush, and then I made my way out to the kitchen.

I thought that I would need to clean up the kitchen from last night, but Edward had beaten me to the punch. I also noticed that he had picked up his laundry that was here. He was so thoughtful, but then again if he didn't pick up his laundry, he would have to go out and buy more boxers.

I quickly made myself some coffee and took two muffins out of the container that I had made on Tuesday, setting them on the little end table by the door. They were the last two, so I knew that I needed to make another batch or do something else to have for tomorrow.

Just as I was knotting up my sweet pea, pink colored scarf that I made, there was a knock at the door. I swung it open and there stood Edward like he does every morning. He looked devastatingly handsome as always. Edward was wearing his grey pea coat, his black knitted scarf and hat that I made him, and a nice pair of dark green wool trousers. He leaned in and gave me a kiss, half on the cheek and half on the lip. I once again inhaled his scent. It warmed me instantly. "Good morning, alainn" he said in greeting while fixing my scarf for me.

"And good morning to you as well." I said with a smile. "You know, you don't have to wear those just because I made them for you." I pointed out his hat and scarf, until he pulled out his matching convertible mittens, with the emerald green, button showing on them. "Or those, for that matter." I added, while he put them on.

"Come on, Alainn. We can't be late for work." After getting on my own hat and gloves, knit in amethyst to go along with my scarf, we headed out the door with our coffee and muffins.

"Thank you." I said, as he held my coffee so I could lock the door. This is just about how every morning between us began.

"You are quite welcome. And just like I have said before I love that you made me my things. I know they took time which makes me love them even more. And besides, they look great with the coat and aren't as flimsy as the store bought ones." He said, while bringing his muffin to his lips. I would really like to be a crumb on that muffin, but I won't say it. Instead, I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

He was in thought for a bit while we were walking and then said, "Did you sleep well?" He asked throwing away his now empty muffin paper as we walked by a trashcan.

"Yeah, I guess I did. I think I feel better about things now that we have a plan, if you will." I took a big sip of my coffee and looked over at him. His smile was so bright, that alone, was worth going into marriage with my best friend, whom I secretly wanted to be married to; yeah, nothing complex here.

"Good morning, milis. How's this morning treating you?" Edward asked Mrs. Cope as we entered our office building.

She beamed brightly at him and said, "Well, I can see you and Miss Bella have had quite the morning." My face turned red instantly. She had never really been so bold as to say something like that before. I wonder what made her say that. Just as I was about to question, Edward cleared his throat and told her we had to get going. I waved as he led me to our cubicles, placing a hand on the small of my back.

Like a lamb caught in the middle of a lion on the prowl, I stopped in my tracks. Edward rammed into the back of me almost toppling us over, but luckily steadying us before we could fall.

"Alainn, bloody hell… Are you alright?" He asked, in a low whisper at my ear, which shot tingles up my spine.

"Uh, well…I think I might know why Mrs. Cope said what she did back there." My face turning beet red again at the knowledge that I caused her to become suspicious, Edward just nodded. We walked right to my office and Edward took to the rounded corner that my desk had, giving me a pointed look. He wanted me to explain what I thought.

Since we started the same week and both worked for Mrs. Webber-Cheney we had desks right across from each other separated by a small walkway that led straight to Angela's office. Our office was very modern so even though Edward and I had desks across from each other, the entire floor was open enough to see other people. There were no cubes in our office. Just 'pods' if you will or 'clusters' of editors or bit story writers grouped together under their section in the magazine. Since Angela was the Senior Editor, we had our own little section. Some days it felt like I did more of the fielding of calls and scheduling, but Edward did his fair share too. We tried to view our jobs as equals because to us, we were.

"Bella, what happened back there?" He asked seriously. Whenever Edward used my name, I knew it was something serious.

"Ah, well….er…." I was having trouble telling him. I don't know why but it wasn't until Mrs. Cope alluded to something that I forgot a few things. One; I was still wearing his ring, two; I took off my mittens in the elevator, so Mrs. Cope saw the ring and three; we didn't discuss if our co-workers were going to know. "Hmmm…" finally I gave up, seeing the frustration on Edward's face. I just held up my left hand, backside up so that he was nearly face to face with the ring.

I felt his breath whoosh out of him from where I was sitting in my chair. "Uh, hmmm. Ahh…" I let a small smile play on my lips realizing that I wasn't the only one at fault for not mentioning what we were going to do about work.

* * *

EPoV

Yesterday, when I asked my cailin alainn, my 'beautiful girl' to marry me, I was just so elated. Of course, I had to hold back my enthusiasm because she was my best friend. Bella and I had been friends from the moment we met, but I think both of us were just so scared to put it into words that we were just comfortable with the friendship that we had. Yes, we kissed and held hands but never more than that. Although, if I am honest, they weren't enough, I truly wanted her as my wife. But how could I tell her that, when I didn't even have the guts to ask her out on a date? It was fucked up to say the least.

Bella was beautiful and the best part was she didn't think she was at all. When I picked her up this morning she looked too sexy for work, in my opinion. But, now… now I was her fiancé. Talk about blurred lines. I mean if this were real, I could tell her that I would want to call in sick, if she were going to dress like that; but, as the best friend? Yeah… not so much, talk about being in a pickle.

I don't think I could tell her how truly grateful I was for her to _willingly_ marry me for a green card either. I mean, I know she is my best friend and I have feelings towards her, but I still didn't think it was right for her to do this. However, Bella saw things differently.

When I told her that the USCIS came looking for me because of some lost papers, after I filed for health insurance, she was so worried. I think she thought that there was nothing that could be done. In truth I had just started to look into the options when she told me that she would marry me. That was a complete shock to me. But, that just goes to show how truly selfless Bella was. She was willing to sacrifice so much of her life in order for this to work for me.

I think this is why I couldn't sleep well last night. I know she chose this, and I wanted it to _be_ her choice, but I still felt guilty over it. I would just have to be the best husband a best friend could be. This was also the reason why I wanted her to have somewhat of a normal wedding. However, if I was being one hundred percent honest, it was because I really did want this to be real.

Running a hand through my hair I broke myself away from the feelings of guilt only to see Bella showing me my mother's ring. She of course didn't know this little fact, but I thought she would like it better than if I went out and bought her a ring. She was funny about stuff like that.

"Uh… hmmm… Ahh…" I was stunned for a moment. Part of me wanted to tell our co-workers. At least in some way other than paper, claim her as mine. But then the other part of me didn't want them to know because, if someone came poking around from the USCIS agency about us, it could cause trouble.

"Look, I'll just… um… I'll just let you keep it in your trousers for today and keep it at home from now on," my alainn rambled off. She was embarrassed by this, and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why.

"Bella, you will do no such thing," I said, rubbing the back of her hand. "I actually think this might be useful to us." I took off my mittens and coat. "We don't have to say that it's from me." At this she gave me a quizzical look. "Well, you could say that you are engaged to a guy you have been seeing for a while, or something. Nothing too detailed. I just think that the fewer people who know, the less we have to act."

"Oh… well…yeah. I get it. That's fine." She said, while looking down at the ring. I couldn't tell you how happy it made me to see her wear that. I felt as though my chest would burst into a million pieces.

She started to take off her coat and accessories. I was granted a glimpse of her wonderful creamy shoulder due to her off the shoulder sweater. I had to resist the urge not to place the sweater back on her shoulder. See again, this creates a complex. Not just on one level but many. I don't know what will implode first; my head or my member, or if this will just be a slow and painful death.

After she removed her coat I took it, along with mine and hung them up on the coat rack that was near my desk. I didn't really know what to say next, which was a bit strange, but I also didn't want to talk about the situation anymore, here at work. "Well, I'm going to get to work. We can maybe talk about this at lunch?" I proposed, as I turned my chair towards Bella.

"Sure, that sounds good," she said, with a smile that told me she completely got what I was saying. All we needed was for Mike Newton to get wind of this and it would go to every half brained nit wit here. We did _not_ need that!

I settled in my chair and powered up my computer while I finished the last of my coffee. It was a Friday so my work load was light, but I did have a few deadlines I needed to meat and I had this one client that was just a pain. They kept sending in little snippets for me to edit rather than sending in the entire article. It drove me insane, because when they would send more than one piece, they didn't send the piece I already edited with it. But the old one... it was twice the work.

Once I got everything in place, I decided to check my personal email. It always scared me when I did this. It used to only be family who emailed me, but now I was receiving emails from Charles 'Charlie' Clearwater the USCIS agent assigned to my case. He seemed like a nice man when I talked to him on the phone. He told me he couldn't understand how they could lose papers so easily, but he was willing to give me some time to get things in order. He said with it being so close to Christmas, he understood if I didn't get anywhere until after the holidays. I however, wanted to get a move on this. I didn't want him to come visit me unless he absolutely had to. I was trying to nip this all in the bud.

I noticed that I didn't receive an email from Charlie. I couldn't decide if that was a good thing, or a bad thing. I decided that maybe he truly was willing to give me some time, and it wouldn't be a daily occurrence to see emails from him.

My mother on the other hand, was a different story. She kept emailing me, wondering if I was coming home for Christmas. She was saying how my siblings missed me, and wanted to see me since it had been a while. I truly didn't know how to break this to them. Nor did I really want to. I typed a quick email saying that I didn't know how much time off I was getting, which was true, but that I would let them know if I could, in enough time so that I could still get a decent flight out. Of course I wondered if Bella would be coming with me this year. At this thought I smiled. My smile grew even more when I was pulled out of my musing, by one word.

"F… duck" I tried to hold in a laugh, but only managed to make it sound like I was coughing. I barely moved my head and I could see why Bella said it. She had a paper cut.

"Don't even say it! That was a close one, I know." She said, coming over to me holding out the side of her right palm, with said cut.

"How did this happen?" I asked, in my best imitation of my dad in doctor mode.

"I don't know. I was just minding my business and well, the paper just cut me." My alainn said, while trying not to bite her lip. I placed my thumb on her chin to tug her lip from her teeth. She released it and then smiled. "Sorry." I just shook my head and took out the band aids for her. We had this thing for funky band aids, and to think it all started because we walked in a prank shop looking for whoopee cushions. We didn't leave with said whoopee cushions, but about five tins of funky band aids instead.

"Your choices of band aids today, alainn, are pickle shaped band aids, crime scene, 'do not cross' band aids, or the hot pink band aids depicting shoes. What'll it be?"

She gave me a smile and titled her head. Really thinking about this, she finally decided on the band aid from the girly, hot pink, heel box. She chose the one that said 'I heart' and then it had a picture of a single hi top Chuck Taylor. I smirked, taking it out of its wrapper. I placed the band aid on the side of her palm and then kissed it for her. She smelled divine. A mix of juniper, rosemary and something slightly fruity, but all the same just her.

"I was almost certain you were going to slip up. But, I am proud of you." I said, looking down at her, while she bit her lip. It drove me crazy when she did that and even more so because she never realized just how much she did it.

"Nice try mister, but the next time is my choice for you. I can't wait until it's my turn. Remember I was the one that made you only have ice cream for lunch for a week." She gave me a smile, trying to hold back her laugh. I remember that week quite well. Bella had picked for me to only have ice cream at work for a week. Sometimes our 'things' went outside of work, however she saw mercy on me and only made that one for during work. I still like Ben and Jerry's Magic Brownie a lot.

"I remember. That reminds me, thank you for the leftovers."

"You're welcome." She was now at her desk stacking up papers to take to Angela. I figured this might be my chance to call Father Aro. When I saw her walk into Mrs. Webber-Cheney's office and shut the door I nearly bolted to my phone. I dialed the rectory's number and asked to speak with Father Aro. He picked up after the second ring.

"Edward, my dear boy, to what do I owe the pleasure? Are you calling to join the priesthood?" He asked, in his jovial tone.

I chuckled before I answered. "Um, actually I am calling for quite the opposite reason," I huffed out a large breath and quickly stated "BellaandIaregettingmarried." I was tugging on my hair to try and help my nerves.

"Do you want to run that by me one more time? I was able to get 'Bella' and 'married' but not much else." I knew he heard me but he was dragging this out just like I thought he would. "Am I to presume that the groom is not you?" he asked in teasing. I knew that he was just messing around, but my heart ached at the thought that one day it could be someone else.

I cleared my throat. "No, it's me. That is why I am calling. We were looking for dates that are available to get married in the church." Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone walk by but I didn't get look over in time to see who it was. Thankfully, Bella was still in Angela's office. I hope that they didn't hear the end of my statement.

"Well, being so close to Christmas we are rather full. What about this, since you and Bella are like children to me, why don't we just have the ceremony after Midnight mass?" While I was pondering he was going on about the options of doing it later as in the end of January. That gave Charlie Clearwater too much time in my opinion.

"I think that sounds good. Really good actually, Bella loves the Midnight mass service so I don't see why not." I said, while relaxing just a bit.

"If you wanted we could even surprise her. She can keep her dress here and that way it will be here after mass. She does have a dress right?" He asked, sounding worried. I honestly think he views her as his daughter and me as the guy who is taking her away.

"Yes. Well, not really. I don't think she has had time to go shopping since I just asked her… last night." I cringed while waiting for his reaction.

"Edward! Are you telling me you want to marry her two weeks after asking her? What if she wanted to get married in the summer? A prolonged engagement?" he asked while trying to stay calm.

"We talked about this, and we both think that the sooner the better is best. It's not as if I don't know her and haven't thought about this." I said albeit a bit defensive.

"I get it. I do. But Edward, it's a good thing that I have counseled you both. Otherwise, you would have to wait six months. I always knew the two of you would get married. I just thought you both needed a push in the right direction." I didn't know what to say to his comment. He was just kidding right? I mean I know people often took us for a couple, but did we really look like we were married or getting married? All of our kisses and such were innocent. I was surprised people didn't think we were out on a first date.

"Edward. Are you there?" I blinked and answered noncommittally. "Look, I just wanted to say that I am happy for you both and that I will do whatever I can to help you out. I look forward to seeing both you _and_ Bella on Sunday, as well as after Midnight mass." I was certain after this phone call, he was going to take out cigars and pass them to the parochial vicar and the deacons.

"Thank you again Father. I know this will make Bella very happy. I'll be in touch." I replied while trying to keep the grin out of my response.

"God bless, Edward." With that, he hung up. On a whole, it went better than I thought. However, I now needed to tell Bella that she needed to find a dress. I somehow feared this more than talking with Father. This was just one more step that would make this situation all the more real.

It wasn't long after that Bella came out of Angela's office. I wanted to tell her that I took care of calling Father Aro, but I didn't want to seem over eager. I figured I would just wait until lunch. However, I was considering foregoing that idea when I saw Tanya Soshinski. She worked in the fashion department and had a heavy Russian accent. She has tried since the second week that I worked here to get me to go out with her. I always turned her down as politely as I could, but she just wouldn't give up. Maybe she will when she sees my wedding band in less than a few weeks.

"Good morning Edward. You are looking just as handsome as always." She said, in probably what was meant to be a seductive voice, but ended up sounding like she just ran a marathon.

"Why thank you Tanya, Bella gave me this sweater for Christmas last year. It is a great one isn't it?" I said, trying to hide my growing amusement at this. At my comment her sexy attitude disappeared.

"Hmm. Well, I just stopped by to see if you would like to do some Christmas shopping with me. It's never fun to do it alone." Although I still needed to pick up some things for my family and Bella, she didn't need to know that.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have a ton of wrapping to do and quite a rake of work to do today, so I'm good." I stated, happy that I didn't have to lie to her. I always felt like a shmuck when I had to lie to her in the past.

As she turned around to leave, she muttered a brief, "It's your loss." I just shrugged my shoulders. Returning back to my work I started to think about what I needed to get Bella. I had bought her little things thus far for Christmas. She was going on and on about this yarn that she wanted, so I made sure to get that, but I wanted to get her other items as well. More personal items if you will. But this could get tricky. Technically, when she opens them I will be her husband. But I bought them while we were still friends.

I knew I wouldn't buy her lingerie. That may be more for Valentine's Day… maybe. I am not about to get my hopes up, I could see that gift causing a lot of cold showers. I was beyond stumped. I knew I wanted to buy her a pair of simple diamond studs to wear with whatever wedding gown she chose, but she would receive that gift before Christmas. So I didn't really see that one as counting. After thinking on this a while, I decided to just go shopping after work. Who knows, maybe while I'm out I would see what she would need or want and just buy it then. Sometimes the best gifts came by surprise.

I worked for a bit more, before walking over to Bella's desk. It was lunch time, and today we were going out of the office. I decided it would be best to tell her about my conversation with Father Aro outside of prying eyes and ears of our co-workers.

"Alainn, are you ready for lunch?" I asked, and in the process scaring her half to death. I shook my head. Sometimes she could get so lost in her work, that she wouldn't notice if you had just arrived or if you had been there for a minute.

"Oh. Sure, let me just finish up this sentence then we can go." She responded, while trying to finish up.

"No rush." I replied. I loved it when she was focused. I stepped back, so she could finish without thinking that I was hovering and trying to speed her up. When she finished she turned to me, letting me know we could go. We bundled up against the chill and headed across the street to a nice little soup and sandwich shop, called Emily's Pack, which had soups that did wonders on cold days like today.

Once we left our building, she started humming a song that I recognized instantly. It was a favorite of hers, and one of mine as well. This gave me the idea to check into concert tickets for her. That would be a perfect Christmas gift.

"The usual for you?" I asked, while opening the door.

"Yes, please." Bella replied with a smile. She loved Emily's French onion soup. I had to admit, it was rather delicious. I walked up to the counter and saw Jacob. He was one of the managers, along with Emily and Sam, the owners. Emily joked that she put the 'pack' in the name because she had a pack of Sam's friends as her managers and cooks.

"Hey Jacob." I said greeted, while making sure they still had some French onion soup written on the little chalkboard that had today's special. "Can I get two specials and a Chicken Havarti Panini on Ciabatta, please?"

"Sure thing… Can I get you anything else?" He asked, while imputing our order.

"Just a sweet tea and water, thanks." I stated. He gave me the total; I paid, and then waited at the end of the counter for our food. Seth, another nice guy handed over the food while telling me to have a good day. He was new to the line up but he was catching on fairly quickly that Bella and I were regulars here.

I placed the tray on the table and Bella sorted out the food. She said a small grace and began digging in. I loved to hear her hum in appreciation of the meal. "This is sooo tasty." She proclaimed, while trying to find the perfect way to bite her sandwich without getting it on her sweater.

"I know." I agreed, as I began digging into my own soup. It really was fantastic. After we had eaten enough to stave off hunger pains, I decided I needed to inform her about some of Aro's and my plan.

Placing my sandwich down and wiping my hands I began "I talked with Aro this morning. He would be happy to marry us, but he said the dates are tight." She looked up at me begging me to continue as if the anticipation of it was killing her. So, running my fingers through my hair I continued, "It would have to be before Christmas." I held me breath waiting for her reaction.

She choked and sputtered out water. In between coughs she nodded her head. She quickly composed herself and blushed, probably feeling embarrassed. "Sorry. That's just so, so soon. You know? I mean it still works out; I just thought they would be booked up until then." She began working over her bottom lip.

This was tricky, I didn't want to lie to her, yet I couldn't spill all the details either. "They are actually. He is sort of doing this as a favor to us. I guess the fact that he always wanted us married is clouding his vision. Otherwise we couldn't get married until the end of January."

"Oh. Well, it makes sense. Plus, it is rather nice of him to do this. I should probably pick him up something as a thank you gift." She started fidgeting so I took her hand, hoping to calm her down.

"Alainn, what is it?" I asked, having a good idea of where this was going, but wanting to make sure all the same.

"I guess I need a dress then." She stated, in a small voice with her head down. I took my free hand and lifted her chin up to me. "Only if _you_ want to, I would love for you to wear one. If you don't want to, then it's fine." I declared, sincerely, and I did. It was her choice, but I really would like to see her in white, while getting married to _me._

She nodded and I wiped a stray tear from her eye. "I'm sorry. I just, I wish I had someone to go with me. You know? I mean I know that Renee wouldn't be here either way, but I just thought I would have the groom's mom or something." She murmured, while trying not to burst out in public.

At this statement, I pulled her chair over to me and once she was close, pulled her into my lap. She sat nuzzling her head at my shoulder. I gently rubbed her back as I cursed myself for being a complete arsewipe. Of course she would want someone to dress shop with her, and if it were under different circumstances she would at least have the groom's family to help out. However, since mine didn't know about this and we didn't plan on telling them until after, she had no one. I seriously doubt she would ask Angela. Even though they were friendly, this was something very personal. I am sure it would be awkward.

"Cailin Alainn, I am so sorry!" I apologized, while trying to hold back the strange lump that was forming in my throat. "I wish the circumstances were different. I wish your mother were still here. I wish my mother or my sister could step in and help, to ease the ache, but I can't. I am so sorry." I was trying to reign in my emotions. I continued to rub her back in soothing circles while trying to find a way to fix this.

"Alainn, would it help if I went with you? I don't have to know which one you choose, but I could be there, for uh… support if you will." I tried to be convincing but, I think I was failing. "Would you like Angela to go with you? …Someone else maybe? What if we got Father Aro to go with you?" At this point I think I was close to suggesting Tanya, and that was the last thing I would ever want.

Bella chuckled. "As odd as it sounds, I think Father Aro would be nice. I mean, we are rather close, and he sort of seems like a Father to me. It would mean more than if I just asked Angela solely because she was a girl." She said, looking at me with red teary eyes and sniffling.

I gave her a soft kiss on the lips, enjoying the sparks and heat that it brought to my body. "I think he would rather enjoy it, to be honest." I could only imagine how much he would enjoy this. He truly did think of her as a daughter. I am sure it would also bring her some comfort going with him rather than Angela.

"Me too." She agreed, while wiping her nose with a tissue and trying to get rid of any traces that she had been on a crying jag. She gave me a watery smile that almost broke my heart.

"Ok. Well, we better head back to work." Bella said, while wrapping my scarf around my neck. I nodded in agreement. We threw our trash away and headed out the door.

"So, dress shopping…when do I need to have the dress by? Do you know?" She asked, as we waited for the cross walk. I was actually relieved she posed the question this way because then I could get away with surprising her as to when our actual ceremony was.

"I think if you can get it to the church on or before the 22nd that would be fine. Do you think that's enough time though?" I asked, realizing that was in ten days.

"Uh, I think so. I'm not too hard to please. A big ball gown type wedding dress was never what I had in mind." She stated. We had just made it to the door, and I could tell there was something else she wanted to discuss, but she let it drop because of Mrs. Cope being within ear shot.

"Milis, how was your lunch break?" I asked, Mrs. Cope with a grin. She knew something was up and she knew I was trying to avoid that topic.

"Mine was very nice, as I am sure yours was as well." She remarked while smiling at Bella. Bella waved back and gave a small smile, "It was very nice to get away." was her reply, while taking my hand and leading me to the elevator.

I turned my head to the side and shrugged to Mrs. Cope. Allowing myself to be pulled into the elevator, once the doors closed, Bella greeted me in a tight hug.

"Thank you, for what you said to me at lunch." She said while holding tight to me. I breathed in her hair and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Think nothing of it, I honestly wish I could do more than just offer words." I said to her. I wanted to take her pain and make it mine. Losing my parents at a young age was far different than her having her mother and just up and losing her because of a brain hemorrhage. I at least had Carlisle and Esme, Bella had no one. She said that she never knew her father, so once Renee was gone, that was it for her.

"Your words mean a lot to me." She said, while looking up at me, before she took a deep breath. "I need to know what size ring you wear for your wedding ring." She bit her lip as she waited for my answer. I pulled her lip from her teeth with my finger and placed a chaste kiss on her lips just as the door opened.

"Ten." I replied, making it back to my desk and sitting down. She looked over at me and offered me a small 'thanks' in return and I knew it wasn't just for telling her my ring size.

I decided that I would send Angela an email ask her if we could borrow the photographer. I was thinking that even though this marriage was born out of necessity, it didn't mean that we couldn't have a photo or two to document it. Especially, if I were to have it my way, this would be my _only_ marriage, and I couldn't live with myself if I didn't have a photo capturing at least something of that. Even if I couldn't voice to Bella how I felt.

* * *

BPoV

After we got back from lunch and I put my emotional outburst behind me, I decided I would go to Neiman Marcus after work and try to finish up Christmas shopping as well as look for a wedding gown now.

Times like this made me miss my mother. She would love to do this. Not that I would have looked forward to it even then, but it would have been something we could have bonded over.

I got back to work editing an article I was working on, about how to knit last minute Christmas gifts. It was due today so that it could go out to print before Monday. I really liked working for our magazine. I remember when I first started, how cheesy I thought the title was "NYC the Magazine" with a bi line of "Where the city comes to life." But it was far better than I could ever imagine. We were able to write about the city in which we lived and taste and see some amazing things. It also allowed us to write little pieces, like my pieces on knitting or cooking a quick but fulfilling meal, after a full day of work.

I decided that I needed to contact Aro before it got to late to see if he was available for my rather odd request for him to accompany me to look for a dress. He really was like a father that I'd never had. Wise but kind, jovial but serious, he was such a good man.

I finished up my editing and placed a call into the rectory, but they said he was already on the line. I figured I would just have to go dress shopping without him today. I am sure the sales ladies would be helpful enough.

I finished up this issue's piece and started working on research for my next piece. I needed to think of some recipes using left over Christmas dishes as well as come up with a few party ideas for New Year's Eve. I knew that if Edward and I were getting married sometime before Christmas, that it was best to get a head start because even though it was a small affair, I am sure it would be stressful none the less.

Before I knew it, it was well past 4:30 and I still needed to go shopping. I placed my work in the drawer beside my computer, shutting everything done and leaving it for tomorrow. I really hated the idea of going shopping in my heels, but knew that if I were trying on dresses that I would need them and going back to my apartment for flats would take away valuable dress shopping time. I stopped to say goodbye to Edward but saw that he already left, which was strange because he always said goodbye to me if we weren't leaving together.

I still had to get a few presents for Edward. I had already made him a deep blue cabled sweater, much like the cream one that he loved which came from Ireland. The next item on his list was going to be a new acoustic guitar. His other one was so beaten up and old, that he rarely played it for fear of destroying it. I laughed at this idea because he treated it like it was a baby. Other than that, I didn't have much else picked out for him. I wanted to get him something else, but I wasn't quite sure what I could get him that he didn't already have or that would cross that line of 'friendship' gifts if you will. Thinking about his gifts, I made the walk to Neiman Marcus much faster than I would have thought, but I was happy for the distraction that thinking of Edward brought.

I sighed heavily before opening the heavy door to Neiman Marcus. I walked up to the escalator to the second floor where they housed the evening gowns and shoes. I figured I would look at dresses first and then shoes.

It took me a while to find the wedding section. It wasn't much, but what I did find looked promising. I was greeted by a sales lady who's tag read that her name was 'Leah' she smiled warmly at me and looked like she genuinely wanted to help, not just make commission.

"Hello. I'm Leah and I am here if you need any help with sizes or any questions." She stated, while hanging up a dress with a large ball gown as the skirt.

"Thanks, I'm Bella. I actually am just looking for something simple. I'm not much for that type of dress if you will." I said pointing to the dress she just hung up.

"Well, we have some very nice simple dresses over here." She pointed out as I walked behind her where sure enough there were no poufy skirts in sight. I smiled in delight. Leah told me she would leave me alone to look at some gowns. When I was ready, I could just call her, and she would open up a dressing room for me.

I had two dresses draped over my arm when I bumped into a man. I looked up to see that it was Father Aro. He grinned at me, making me scowl. This is the reason I am sure I didn't see Edward after work.

"Hello, Bella child," He greeted, while hugging me. "How have you been?" He stepped back, placing his hand on a rack of wedding dresses.

I nodded. "Good. I'm just... uh… shopping for a dress." I stammered, turning beet red. He nodded.

"Edward told me the good news. Actually, that is why I'm here. He stopped by this afternoon and asked if I wouldn't mind meeting you here… to uh, help. But, it looks like you are doing a fine job." He stated, unsure of what to do.

"Oh, Father Aro, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spring this on you, or make you uncomfortable, but I…" taking a big sigh, I tried to find the right words, "I guess I just wanted company." I simply offered.

"Well, then. Company I come to offer." He remarked, as he took the dresses from me. So far I picked out a silk halter style sheath dress, and a tea length dress that had a high collar lace overlay on the top portion. I also saw a simple flowing dress that was so romantic. It had minimal detail, but the details that it did have, were worth it. All of the detail came from the sheer V neckline that was adorned in sequins and silver beads. From the V neck it went into an empire waist line with a white accordion style pleat made out of smooth chiffon.

"Would you like me to get the sales lady for you?" Aro asked, noticing how I was reluctant to let go of the third dress I chose.

"Sure. That would be great actually." I said, while lightly fingering the beading of the dress. I just hoped and prayed that it looked as good on me as it did the hanger.

A few minutes later Leah glided over with key in hand to open a dressing room and place my other two choices on the hanger inside the room. I smiled and thanked her. Before closing the door, I saw her motion to Father Aro where he could sit.

I slowly undressed deciding to try them on in the order I found them. I like the silk sheath one, but I wasn't much for the brooch in the center of the neckline, in between the breast. I unzipped the zipper in the back of the dress and slipped the dress over my head. The zipper came up to about mid back where it was scooped. I wasn't all that comfortable showing that much skin in the winter, but I figured I could at least try it on.

I stepped outside of the dressing room surprised to find both Aro and Leah there. They were talking and looked up when they heard me come out. I stood on the little platform box that was in front of the three way mirror, looking at myself.

Leah moved to stand near me gesturing with her hands. "It's a nice dress, but you shouldn't feel self conscious. Your wedding dress should make you feel beautiful. But, you above all, should feel comfortable in it. _That's _when you know. It should be like a second skin. You should feel like yourself, because you don't need the dress to feel anything but right." She said with an expression that told me she knew what she was talking about. It also didn't help that she was right… if I wore this dress, I would constantly be pulling the top up as well and worrying about the back side of the dress.

I gave her a quick nod and went back to change into dress number two. This one was more of an ivory color that looked like a strapless sweetheart neckline. At the waist it had a lace overlay. The lace then went up into a high collar so that my chest was covered in the lace. I stepped out of dress number one and placed it back on the hanger. Dress two had a side zipper so; I slipped it on and zipped up the side.

I didn't bother looking in the mirror with this one. I opened the door to let Leah and Father Aro see. I shook my head and said "I'm not going to even bother. This lace is itching and I just don't like it. Seeing it in that mirror isn't going to change that." I insisted while trying not to scratch at my neck.

Leah just gave me a nod in understanding and Father Aro seemed aloof. I took a deep breath and unzipped the dress. I have to say that secretly the third dress was the one I wanted, but whether or not it was the right one, I wasn't sure. I placed the lace disaster back on the hanger and took the third one off. I looked for a zipper but I didn't see one. Only a keyhole opening on the top half in the back of the dress made out of the same beading as the front. It was held together by a pearl so I undid the pearl button and slipped the dress over my head. It was heaven. I felt wonderful in it, almost as if I were floating.

I opened the door to the dressing room and stepped out. Before I could say something, Leah gave me a huge smile and Father Aro announced, "That's it. It's your dress, Isabella." I thought this was kind of funny since he didn't say anything about the other two. "Bella, I have married enough women to know when they find the dress. I think given your look, that this is yours, and I do believe Edward will love your choice," he added, given my questionable look. He came over to me and wrapped me in a warm hug, for a second it almost felt as though I had a father.

I released Aro from the hug giving him a small thank you while trying to hold my tears back. Leah led me over to the three way mirror and I gasped. The dress truly was a vision. It fell just a bit below my feet in a sweeping motion. It had the smallest of trains in the back, going out in a little semi circle behind me. It was so free, not at all constricting or too revealing. It was beautiful without trying or being over the top.

Leah was playing with the hem of the dress. "Bella, if you are going to wear heels, I don't think you will want to mess with the hem in the front. Otherwise, it will be too short." With that she stood up and looked at the front of the dress on me. "Does it feel like it fits?" She asked, while holding my arms up and making sure it didn't gape anywhere. I shook my head. "I'm not seeing anywhere that needs to be adjusted." Leah said, as she removed her pin cushion from her wrist. "Do you have a veil or were you looking to purchase one of those as well?" I bit my lip. I wasn't sure what type of veil would go with this dress. I certainly didn't want a big fussy veil.

"Do you mind if I suggest something for you to wear?" She offered, as she went over to a small section that had a few different veil options.

I laughed lightly as I told her, "You have far more experience with something like this than I, so go ahead." She walked back over and placed a very long, but simple veil on my head.

"How do you like this veil?" She asked, while looking at me through the mirror.

"I think it looks wonderful with the dress." I said, trying desperately not to cry but all the while thinking of what my mom might have spoken had she been here.

I removed the veil from my head and went back to the changing room. I quickly removed _the_ wedding gown, and changed back into my clothes. I may have hated shopping, but wedding dress shopping seemed to go rather smooth.

I placed it carefully back on its hanger being extra cautious as to not damage it in any way. I stepped out once it was hung and saw that Father Aro was beaming.

"Bella, do you have shoes or a jacket?" Leah questioned, while placing the dress into a white garment bag. I shook my head no and she gestured with her chin to a rack that had some boleros, jackets and shrugs. If I knew when we were getting married, I could have made a shrug for it, but I didn't want to push it. New York could be rather cold this time of year so the best option might be to look for one, if I indeed wanted to wear one.

"If you buy the dress, and a pair of shoes, you get a discount on the coat and veil. We are getting ready to pull those because we're about to start the spring wedding season. So, they will come in lighter fabrics." Leah explained while I was perusing through the items. I happened to run my finger over a very soft satin fabric. I pulled it off the rack and found that it was a tea length coat, which was straight cut with long sleeves. It would go perfect with my dress. I knew it with out even putting it next to the dress. I held it up to me and reveled in the softness. I beamed over at Leah and she gave me a response in the way of an approving smile.

"Now, all that I have left to pick out is a pair of shoes." I revealed with a deep sigh. Even though I lucked out, I was still tired. Father Aro chuckled behind me. "Just think, this is only the beginning, dear Bella." He walked over the shoe selection and looked at me pointedly saying "You are on your own here." I shook my head. Of course he would be no help with the shoes.

I saw a little card that had different colored swatches on it; all I could look at were the shades of green…dark, light, olive, chartreuse, teal, there were so many. I decided I would look for a shoe first and see if it could be dyed. I didn't want to pick out a dye if it couldn't be done.

I saw an opened toed shoe with a slightly scalloped edge that had a medium heel. Not too high, not too low…I could deal with it. I didn't want to be uncomfortable. I clutched the shoe as Leah came over and asked me my size. I told her that I was a seven and a half and she went in the back to check and see if they had my size.

I could feel Father Aro gazing at me but I truly didn't want to open that can of worms. However, he had other ideas "The two of you are a good match you know. You can see the way he looks at you, that you are the only one that matters to him." He noted just as Leah was returning. I was grateful that she returned, because I don't know that I could have a response for him.

She sat the box down near my foot and I took off my heeled bootie. I tried the plain white satin shoe on and I was happy with the fit as well as the heel size. Biting my lip I thought about what color I wanted before I asked her. I wanted to do something special for Edward and I knew he would flip over this. "Can I get these dyed in 'holly'?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll go do that now so that by the time you are done shopping, they are dry and you can take everything with you tonight!" Leah was too cheerful about this, although it probably had to do with the fact that she helped me start to finish. She was so patient. I told her that was fine and that I would be back in about a half hour to pick them up.

Father Aro said that he needed to make a phone call and that he also wanted to get a coffee from the kiosk Starbucks. He asked if I wanted anything and I told him that a hot tea would be great, he nodded and left. Meanwhile, I decided to take a look at wedding bands in the local jewelers. Riley was the very nice clerk who helped me pick out a men's white gold band in a size ten. I told him I wanted to get it engraved and he helped me fill out the paper work for that as well. He said it wouldn't be ready until Saturday, so I could pick it up well before we might need to be married. I couldn't believe my good fortune.

I decided to get my final gift for Edward at the book store. He loved to write music and I figured since I had already purchased a guitar for him, I thought he might like to have something to write his creations in. I walked into this quaint little book store that seemed like just the place. I was even happier to see that they had exactly what I was looking for. Blank pages in a smooth leather bound notebook with a little tie to hold it together.

I took my purchase up to the counter and paid, then headed back to Neiman Marcus to meet with Leah and Father Aro. I made my way back to the dress section and found Father Aro waiting at the top of the escalator for me, hot tea in hand.

"Thank you, so much." I said, reaching for it like it was a life line. He chuckled and said it was 'not a big deal' or something.

I made my way over to Leah whipping out my wallet for what I hoped would be the third and final time tonight, because I knew this was going to cost me big. But, I really didn't care. It was worth it. Even if I were only married to Edward for a minute, this would be worth it.

I paid Leah slightly surprised that the total wasn't as high as I thought it would be. I had also splurged this year on Christmas gifts more than I would have, but it was only Edward and Father Aro that I needed to buy for, so it wasn't that big of a splurge if you will. I thanked Leah for all of her help and she whispered to me that it was her pleasure and this was meant to be. I turned to Father Aro who had just finished getting his coat on.

"Well," he said stretching and rubbing his belly. "I see my work here is done, and if you don't mind, the Crowley's invited me to their house for dinner. I told them I had other engagements, but it looks like I just might make good on my promise to see them for dessert." He said, while taking the dress, jacket and accessories from Leah.

"Now, you dear heart… you have nothing to worry about. Edward is a great man and will take care of you and likewise you of him. Enjoy the rest of your evening, and just show up when the date is set." He leaned in and gave me a big warm hug.

"Thank you. I can't tell you how much just having you here meant."

He waved to Leah as he called out an "Anytime, Isabella… anytime." I nodded in thanks.

As I slowly strolled home, I felt better about what tomorrow or even what the next week would bring. I was going to marry my best friend, and try like hell to tell him one way or another, that I did in fact love him very much.


	2. Married on Christmas

_So, here is Chapter two. I hope you like it. This is my first lemon, so please...please be kind. If you have questions, and I can answer them without giving away some of the plot, then please, ask. ;) _

**EPoV**

Aro called me late Thursday afternoon, to tell me that Bella was now set and she didn't suspect a thing. I think I could have danced in the middle of the street at the news. I really did want this to be something special for her. I knew that for now, I was more comfortable telling her that I loved her through my actions rather than words.

I had finally decided to get Bella an iPhone and Bobby Long concert tickets for Christmas. She didn't have a cell phone yet, however that was about to change. I knew she would kick and scream about it being too much money, but she would be on my plan so it wouldn't matter to me. I already had a cell phone bill.

I figured if she threw too much of a fit, I would tell her that I worried about her, which I did, but once we were married, I worried about Charlie from USCIS finding out and trying to corner us. This way, if she and I were to separate, I could contact her so she wouldn't be in the dark about him calling.

I went to the little pub, in which Bobby Long would be playing at after Christmas and bought the tickets for us. The tickets were far less expensive than what I thought they would be, given how intimate of a setting it was, but I guess that the payoff for following someone before they hit it really big.

I decided after getting the tickets that I should stop by the florists and at least get an idea for flowers and maybe place the order. I couldn't have Bella walk down the aisle without flowers. I decided to go to a flower shop, in which Bella had written an article on. They were a nice little shop that was very friendly and helpful, and best of all, they made spectacular arrangements without costing an arm and a leg.

"Good evening, how may I help you?" Was the greeting I received by an older looking woman with warm jet black hair, after walking through the shop door.

"I was actually looking to order a bouquet and boutonniere for my wedding," I stated, running a hand through my hair. I really hoped they could help me with this. Otherwise, I had no clue what I was doing.

"I think we can work something out, I'm Carmen," she introduced herself offering me her hand in greeting. "What exactly did you have in mind?" Carmen stated. She placed a book on the counter, which had a bunch of pictures of their previous work.

"Well, we're getting married on Christmas Eve, sort of…so something festive but elegant. Does that help?" I asked, unsure of what it was that I was looking for. I just thought I would know when I saw it.

"Sort of, did you want to do something seasonal with some mistletoe and holly?" She asked and I answered with nod and a smirk. Bella would love the mistletoe; again she was crazy about Christmas.

"Well, we could do some deep reds and plum shades, if you wanted something festive yet romantic," she suggested, while pointing to a picture. "We could do these shades, but with winter flowers." She pointed to a picture of a very red bouquet. "It would also have the mistletoe and holly hanging down if you wanted." I nodded, not really getting what she was saying. Why did I do this again?

"Here, let me put a sample together and you can tell me what you like and don't like," she continued, while I stepped back and let her gather the flowers and greenery she wanted.

"What is your fiancée's name?" she inquired, while she was going on about mistletoe, holly, rosemary, viburnum, ivy, something that sounded like Schwarzenegger Cali lilies but upon asking her she stated that it was Schwarzwalder Calla lilies, eryngium, grand prix roses, roses with amnesia…which again she corrected and said that they were amnesia roses, quick sand roses, and a few trails of freshly cut Jasmine.

"Bella, her name is Bella," I answered, about my fiancée. Although, I confused a few of the names, there was absolutely _no_ confusion on what Carmen had put together.

"That's it. That is what I want," I proclaimed, giving her the biggest crooked grin I could manage. She turned it around so I could see it from all sides. This was definitely what I came here for. Bella wasn't kidding when she wrote in her article that they were fantastic with their creations.

"Indeed, if this is for the Bella that I think it's for, than there _is_ nothing else but this bouquet," she said, with a smile, as she wrote down what she had used. "As for your boutonniere, I was thinking of using the red grand prix roses with some winterberry, Eastern white pine and rosemary. How does that sound?" she proposed, while pausing with the pen.

"Perfect." I stated, as I looked down, yet again at the perfect bouquet for Bella. Carmen told me the total, which I decided to pay right then. She informed me that they would be ready for pick up on the 23rd or even Christmas Eve, if done so before three o'clock, depending on the time of our wedding. They just needed to be kept in a fridge immersed in water until the wedding.

I thanked Carmen for all her help and headed out of the shop, onto my next stop. I had given Bella my mother's ring, but I also had my mother's wedding band to go with it. It was a thin white gold band, with a row of diamonds nestled on the top; however I wanted Bella to have a ring of her own as well. So I purchased a plain, thin white gold band for her, when I took my mother's ring to the jewelers. I hadn't gone to the jeweler with the intention of buying Bella a band. But while he was cleaning my mother's rings and making sure that they were in excellent condition, I looked around and thought to myself… Why not get her something all of her own? So, this led me to my last stop of the day, an engraving shop.

Walking in, I was greeted by a young man who told me that I could look around and that he would around to help me after he finished up something in the back. I hadn't really planned on looking around an engraving shop; most of it was jewelry or door knockers that you could engrave your last name on. They had some other things like photo albums, sterling silver piggy banks and even blankets. I didn't think I would find anything else, but decided to take a gander anyways.

I went over and looked at some of the smaller trinkets they had in a small glass case. I came across a set of small silver circles and a set of square ones, with dates and initials on them. They each had a small ribbon affixed in the holes of the charms. I thought that was odd. If it were a charm bracelet, wouldn't it be silver? I continued looking in the case, still perplexed by the charms.

"If you're wondering, they're bouquet charms, for wedding bouquets." No fucking shite. What are the odds? I smiled at myself and the guy whose name tag read Embry. He must have taken my smile as a sign to continue explaining. "You can have a picture placed in some of them, or you can simply get the solid blank ones here." He pointed out the two sets of silver charms. "You can put your initials and your wedding date on them. Most people do more than one charm." He took out the small circular ones for me to look at, laying them on the glass counter top. I was also interested in the small circular frame that was trimmed in silver. It was like an empty photo frame.

"Can you engrave these today, along with a wedding band?" I asked, pointing to the charms. I was hoping I had a picture small enough of what I wanted to put in the frame. "I would also like this empty frame." I pointed to the small empty frame charm.

"Sure thing just let me know what you would like on each piece and I should have you out of here in under an hour," He agreed while gathering up all of the charms. This was going to be perfect; I can't wait until Bella sees these.

**BPoV**

The two weeks before Christmas, found Edward and I quite busy with finishing things for work, as well as tying up loose ends for the wedding. I think I called Aro everyday to make sure my dress was still safe. Even after we went to Sunday mass, and I placed the wedding band I had bought and had engraved for Edward, in the same room, as well as quickly stitching Edward's mother's handkerchief to the under layer of my gown, I still had to call him and make sure my dress wasn't going anywhere. Edward took to filing for a wedding license, however we both had to go down on our lunch break and sign it.

On the Sunday after Edward proposed, I started getting a tickle in my throat, so I drank some tea. I didn't think anything of it, but when Wednesday rolled around and I didn't feel any better, along with me having fever _and_ a loss of appetite, Edward insisted that I go to the doctor. I told him it wasn't much, probably just due to stress. He insisted I was wrong and made a bet with me. If he was wrong, then I could wear my hair how I chose, on Christmas Eve for Midnight mass. However, if he was correct and it wasn't stress related, I had to wear my hair how he wanted.

I was grumpy when I returned from the doctor and he informed me that it was strep throat. He prescribed me amoxicillin, which lead my pharmacy to remind me that while on the amoxicillin, it reduced the effectiveness of the birth control pill. This made me even grumpier; because it reminded me of how I _wasn't _getting any and the effectiveness of the pill wasn't a problem. It was telling the object of my affection, that didn't know he was, that I loved him and not just in a friendly way, that was the problem.

When I returned to the office, after my appointment, I found Edward extremely giddy over winning our silly little bet, but didn't care enough to gripe about it. He decided that I should wear my hair in a loose chignon for Christmas Eve. I nodded and begrudgingly told him now that he won I was going home and resting. I left work early that day and told Angela that if she needed me she could reach me at home, but she just wished for me to have a nice, relaxing day and to get better.

I went home, worked for a little while in pajamas, and then decided to take a nap. I slept for what felt like hours. When I woke up, I looked at the clock and realized that I did in fact sleep for hours. It was now nearing 12:30 in the morning. I decided to get up, take my medicine, and use the bathroom.

I was in the kitchen, just about to take my medicine when I noticed that Edward had left a note for me.

_Bella,_

_I stopped by but you were sleeping. I moved you from the couch to your bed figuring it would be more comfortable. I also stopped at Emily's and picked up some Chicken noodle soup as well as some vegetable broth. They are both in the fridge if you feel like eating them. I didn't stay long since you seemed to need your rest. Let me know if you need anything else. Get better please, and soon!_

_Always,_

_Edward_

I didn't bother checking the fridge… I knew the soup was in there and more to the point, I wasn't hungry because my throat was entirely too sore to even think about eating. I left the kitchen and went to the bathroom, then decided to grab an extra quilt in the hall closet for the bed.

I lied in bed, trying to get comfortable but I just couldn't. My entire body ached and I couldn't seem to get warm enough, even with the extra blanket on top of my very warm down comforter. It was at times like this, I wished I wasn't afraid of electric blankets catching on fire. After shivering for what felt like 5 hours, I decided not to be a chicken shit and go to Edward. He was always warm, and warmth was just what I needed at this very moment.

I wrapped the quilt I had gotten from the closet around my shoulders and put on my knitted slippers and headed out the door into the cold hallway of the apartment building. I felt drained. It took all of my energy to reach the elevator and hit the '13' button to make it to Edward's. Once the elevator doors closed, I closed my eyes for the brief ride up, hoping it would stop the cart from spinning.

The elevator cart eventually came to a stop. I don't think I had ever been so thankful, and yet proud of my ability to stay vertical. I slowly walked out, turning right to make it to Edward's apartment. I used my key to his apartment to let myself in, and at once I was assaulted with the smell of Edward. I literally had to stop and take a breath, before I made it back to his bedroom. He opted for heavy curtains in his room, while mine were lighter, so it made his room rather dark for me to navigate. I held the quilt around my shoulders with my left hand, while I kept my right hand out searching for his bed. I eventually found it, only by hitting my shin on the bed frame. I removed my quilt and snuggled in to the left side of the bed.

As if he knew I was there, Edward turned towards me and gently laid an arm across my stomach. I didn't dare move. I didn't want to snuggle into him, in case that woke him up, but apparently he had other ideas.

"Alainn, come here," he mumbled, as he lifted the covers up, so I could snuggle against him. I slowly slid over closer to him and pressed my head against his chest. He was a welcome of warmth to my cold face.

"You feel nice and warm to me." I murmured into his chest.

"Alainn, that is because you have a fever. You are burning up, that is why you have the chills," he affirmed in a very sexy, sleep ridden voice. He wrapped his arms carefully around me and I sighed in contentment.

"Sleep now Gra," he whispered, as he kissed the top of my head. I couldn't think of a more peaceful way to go to sleep. I woke up the next day to the sound of the shower running and that is when I remembered, I had sought out Edward in the night. I blushed at the thought.

"Good morning, Alainn," he greeted, as he walked into the bedroom dressed in tan slacks and a white tee shirt.

I tried to reply, but my throat was so dry, I don't think I was able to get out any discernable sounds. So instead I smiled, before wiping the sleep from my eyes. "There is some water on the night stand for you," he informed as he buttoned up his dress shirt. I glanced over and saw that indeed there was water on the nightstand calling to me. I nodded and took a huge gulp of it. Once I cleared my throat I tried again to talk.

"Sorry, about coming here last night. I was just so cold, and I had used all my extra blankets. I just… I'm sorry… I should have slept on the couch," I mumbled with my head down as my face flushed red.

"Alainn, not at all, I am glad you came to me. If anything, I probably should have stayed at _your_ place, so you didn't have to come here in the middle of the night. But regardless, I am glad you did. I am also thankful to report that your fever has broke, so take it easy today," he ordered as he sat on the bed next to me, placing the back of his hand to my forehead and then to my neck.

"Thanks," I said, leaning into him.

"You stay and rest up today. I'll talk to Angela about you not coming in for work. Maybe, if you feel up to it, we can watch a movie later?" He asked, standing to his feet. "I need to go. Make yourself at home, like always. Ok?" He leaned in, giving me a quick kiss on the forehead before he left the room.

I decided to rest and hang out at Edward's for the day. I went down to my place and gathered up my medicine, a book, and some fresh pajamas. I made it back to Edward's and turned on his gas fireplace. I spent most of the day lying on the couch curled up in a blanket. I didn't remember moving from the couch, but somehow I ended up in a bed, when I woke up and realized it was past five in the evening. I went out to the kitchen and found Edward eating a sandwich on his island's little sitting bar.

"Hi," I said, searching for a glass. I poured myself some water and took my medicine, which was lying out on the counter. I sat down next to Edward on the vacant stool.

"Would you like some soup? Or maybe you'd like some tea?" He questioned, rubbing my back. I hummed at the comfort it brought.

"Tea would be great." I replied, closing my eyes as his warm hand traveled up to my neck. He stood up to make my tea, removing his hand from my neck, and I shivered at the loss.

"Are you cold?" He inquired, while getting out the honey and lemon juice.

"A little," I answered, resting my head in my hands.

"How about you go lay on the couch and when this is done, I'll come and join you. We can watch a movie or something. Or just snuggle. It's up to you." He suggested while taking the now filled tea pot and placing it on the stove.

I nodded and headed over to the couch. Soon after, he joined me and placed my favorite quilt that I brought up with me last night over me. He let me snuggle my back into his chest. He wrapped his legs around me and held me close, keeping me wrapped up like a burrito. All the while I breathed in his scent of chocolate chip cookies, sunshine and detergent. He smelt like home, warm, safe and comforting. I found my eyes closing far sooner than I would have liked.

The rest of the week passed in pretty much the same manner. I still wasn't feeling like myself, and Edward took care of me. It wasn't until the day before Christmas Eve, that I felt (a, one) hundred percent myself again. I went back to work, only taking two days off, and working the rest from home. But I figured I should go back in, since we would be off for Christmas and the day after.

Edward made sure I took my medication and I had plenty of fluids. I told him he worried too much. He argued that he didn't want me dehydrated. It felt good to get back into somewhat of a normal routine. I was getting entirely too comfortable sleeping with Edward every night. We had in the past spent nights together, nothing physical just sharing a bed, but never for more than one night. This was something new to us. Yet at the same time, it just felt right… a little _too _right.

I decided that I would stay at my place tonight. My fever had long since broken, so I didn't need to stay at Edward's. However, I learned that wanting and needing are two very different things. Edward seemed a bit hurt when I mentioned this, but at the same time he had a devilish grin on his face, as if he knew something that I did not.

When the day of Christmas Eve rolled around, Edward and I agreed at lunch that we would go out to dinner before mass and then come home to get ready. I think he reminded me, at least five times, if not more, that he wanted me to wear my hair in a chignon. It was just a loose bun at the nape of the neck, but for some reason he loved it on me. He said something about it showcasing my features quite well. I blushed at the thought that he in fact noticed my features in that way.

We didn't work a full day on Christmas Eve, just a half day, so I decided to treat myself to a pedicure and manicure. It was rather nice to be pampered after being sick. It made me feel normal again, which was wonderful. I chose a rather festive color, 'smitten with mittens' for my toes, it was a nice red, very Christmas like. For my finger nails, I just went with a pale pink. It was so light, it was hard to tell that it was pink but that's the way I wanted it.

After I finished getting my nails done, I returned home to take a little cat nap, followed by a nice long bath. Once I was done with the bath, I dried and set my hair in some curlers.

I settled on my outfit for the evening, black tights, Mary Jane's and a nice knitted wool dress, which I had knitted myself. It was a gray three quarter length dress with pockets on the hips and a wider open neckline than most dresses. It was one of my favorites.

Deciding not to over do it on the makeup, I just did a very simple, but light application of some eye shadow. I added some mascara and a hint of lipstick as well as a dash of perfume. I didn't need blush because I blushed constantly, and I am sure with the cold, my cheeks would be red all evening. After I finished applying my makeup, I took my hair out of the curlers, brushed them out, and then placed my hair in the chignon, securing it with a nice antique looking clip that I borrowed from the fashion department this afternoon. It looked great with my dress and even better with my hairstyle. It was antique, silver, with a floral design that had little diamonds encrusted in the center of each flower.

I was franticly searching my apartment for my mother's cross and her Miraculous Medal, when I noticed the devastatingly handsome man standing in my apartment, wearing a kilt. I think my mouth hit the floor.

"Too much?" Edward asked, while motioning to his hunter green plaid kilt. I enthusiastically shook my head no. He chuckled. "I knocked, but I guess you didn't hear me. What's going on?" He wondered, as he came closer to me. "You look beautiful tonight, by the way." He placed a simple kiss on my cheek. Cue blush number one for the night.

I shifted my feet uneasily. "I… I can't find my mother's cross or her medal, and I, well, you know… I always wear them, and I just don't know where they are. It's really bothering me that I can't find them. I mean, I know you came here once or twice while I was sick, but the door was always locked right?" I asked questioned, hoping I wasn't as hysterical as I sounded. I think I was wishing that nothing had happened to them, and I just forgot that I moved them or something.

"Alainn, it will be ok. The door was locked every time I came down, and I made sure to lock up when I left. You might have misplaced them, I am positive they will turn up," he assured, taking my hand, to leading me to our coats hanging on the rack by the door.

"By the way, why the kilt tonight, you didn't wear it last year?" I asked, wondering why he was dressed in his kilt. He normally only wore it for St. Patrick's Day. But tonight, he was dressed in full kilt attire, socks, sporran, and a cream Aran knit sweater. Edward shrugged his shoulders while slipping my coat around my arm.

"Um, I just, wanted something different tonight. You know, switching it up a bit." He smiled at me, and I just shook my head. He had been acting a bit weird the last two days, but I just assumed it was because I had been around him all week, and the stress of work and the holiday.

"Is that a creative way of saying you ran out of dress pants, Cullen?" I teased, as he closed my door, turning to lock it before heading down the hall to the elevators with me.

"Ha-ha. That is so funny," he retorted while he pushed the button for the ground floor.

We hailed a cab once we were out of our building to go to "La Italia". It was a wonderful Italian restaurant that was a bit pricey but the food was well worth it. We didn't come here often but, when we did, we savored every bite because it was special.

When we arrived shortly after eight, Edward told the hostess that we wanted a table by the window. She graciously obliged, and we soon found ourselves sitting at a table over looking Rockefeller Center. This is the main reason for the price and the cab. Although, we lived near Central Park, and normally walked there, or to Rockefeller Center it still was quite the walk, but tonight we couldn't be late, and to top it off, it was very cold tonight. They were actually calling for snow tonight.

Edward ordered a steak, with baby potatoes that were roasted with winter vegetables, marinated in herbs and olive oil. I, on the other hand, ordered a tortellini dish with marinara and topped with smoked mozzarella. We talked about work while we ate and how even though we were only getting two days off, we were really looking forward to having those days, since working on a magazine, you don't get a whole lot of time off, unless you're the boss of course.

I had noticed every now and again Edward would act weird, like he was nervous or something. I had first noticed it when I was sick, but I thought it might just be _because_ I was sick. Yet, here I am, better and he is _still _acting this way. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but I didn't even know how to begin to phrase that question. We still talked during dinner, but it wasn't our normal banter.

I had no sooner taken my last bite and he was asking the waiter for our check. At this point I had to say something. "What, no dessert tonight?" I tried to fain a hurt look, but he wasn't buying it.

"Later. Dessert will be later," He simply replied, as he signed the check that the waiter had given him with a flourish. He stood up to scoot my chair out and help me with my coat.

We decided to look at the gigantic Christmas tree in Rockefeller center for a bit before taking a horse and carriage ride to the church. St. Paul's was a wonderful old Catholic Church right near central park. We decided to get there a little early so we could join in on singing the Christmas carols before the start of mass. Edward helped me out of the carriage. making sure to say something to the driver before he left.

"Thank you for the wonderful scenic ride." I said genuinely, looking up at Edward. His eyes were alight in amusement. "You really are pulling out all the stops tonight aren't you? First with the kilt, and then the carriage ride… What's next?" I shook my head at him wondering just what was going on. At my last question he stopped walking.

"What's that supposed to mean? Do you think something's next?" He asked, slightly panicked and running his hands through his hair.

"No. Not at all, it's just this is different from us taking a cab back from the restaurant or you wearing trousers. I never said I didn't like it, it's just… different… surprising but nice," I answered, linking my arm with his at the elbow, as we entered the church together.

Edward ushered us to our usual pew on the left side of the church, placing his hand on the small of my back to lead me into the pew. He sat graciously beside me and pulled down the kneeler. We'd been coming to church together, ever since we found, it was yet another thing we had in common. It made each of us feel less alone. When we finished saying our prayers, Edward pushed the kneeler back in place and took my hand in his, holding on to me as we sat in silence, waiting for the carols to start.

I know he was trying to comfort me as much as possible because he kept rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand, which was resting on his leg wrapped in his warm strong hand.

My mind wandered back to my mom's missing things, trying so hard to remember where they were. I tried to take relaxing breathes and tell myself that my mom's things weren't missing just misplaced as I took in the truly beautiful sight of the sanctuary. Red, white, and pink poinsettias were all around the altar and there were at least six fake Christmas trees lit with strands of white lights. The manger scene was off to the right of the altar and the Advent wreath just to the right of the pulpit, made everything look so beautiful.

Once I took in every detail of the altar, I closed my eyes with a contented sigh. I would be okay. I had Edward here with me; he was all I needed for the moment. We could look for my mother's things later. I think Edward felt the tension leave my body because he leaned in and whispered, "Don't worry. It will work out. I don't want you to miss anything tonight." I felt his smile on the side of my cheek before it turned into a chaste kiss.

We stood, when we heard the bell in the back of the church sound, signaling the start of mass. Father Aro looked regal in the Christmas vestments for the evening. It was the same one he wore at Easter, a crisp cream color vestment with rich gold, green and a deep red. The center of his vestment matched the cloth that hung on the altar.

Mass began and it was beautiful just like always. Partaking in the introductory rites, the liturgy of the Word, liturgy of the Eucharist, and the Concluding rite; I love that mass was the same, whether it be here at St. Paul's or the other Catholic Church ten blocks down. There were only little differences, in song choices or such, but the main things remained. Father Aro always chose to end the mass, with the lights of the church turned down, so it was just the lights of the Christmas trees, and the twelve or so altar boys carrying candles incased in glass, which were on top of poles. The congregation, along with the choir, sang 'Silent Night' a cappella, for the first two verses and then a violinist played out the rest, solo. It was always so beautiful. I will admit I got teary eyed every time.

I didn't need the hymnal to sing the first two verses, so I was surprised when Edward kept trying to make me open mine. I loved when he would play this song on the piano or the guitar, so I knew he didn't need the music. Knowing this about Edward, I gave him a quizzical look to which he just shrugged and gave me a goofy grin.

I opened my hymnal to the page in which the song was on and noticed a dark green card with fancy script on it. I looked at it and noticed that it had my name on it. The card stated that after mass I was to go to the Sunday school classroom, which was located in the basement of the church. I double checked that it was intended for me; Isabella Swan to go to the classroom, and sure enough, it still did. I flipped the card over noting that I didn't see a signature, nor did I recognize who wrote it. I looked over at Edward who held up one as well.

Leaning in I whispered to him, "What is this about? Did you know they were in the hymnals?" I asked him. He seemed to think it over.

"I have an idea as to who is behind this, but I'm not positive. So I really know just about as much as you," he informed, closing his book, "As for how I saw the card, mine was sticking out a bit, yours wasn't, so I wanted to see if you had one, or if it was just me." He flipped his card over again and turned to the front so as to take in the last few bars of the violin.

I sat mulling over my card. Why was I needed in the Sunday school classroom? What was going on? Was this some kind of party? Something seemed off, but I wasn't sure what it could be. If it wasn't Father Aro, then who could it be?

Once the song was over and the lights came back on, I told Edward that I was going to follow the card, but I wasn't sure how long it would take. He simply kissed my forehead and said he'd be waiting for me no matter how long it took. I smiled at the thought that he was so caring tonight, a bit more so than normal.

When I arrived at the Sunday school classroom, I was shocked to see that my dress and other things were in there. They weren't in here before so I wondered why the move. It didn't occur to me that they might have been moved in preparation for tonight's mass. I went over to take my dress, coat and shoes and place them back in the study where they were formally. I was just about to pick up the ring box when I heard a throat clearing behind me carrying a white box.

I turned around to see Jane, one of the violin players, look at me sheepishly. "I'm here to help you get ready. Is that ok?" She sweetly inquired, laying the box on the table. I felt white as a ghost.

"Excuse me?" I barely breathed out. I think, had I not had a wall to lean on, I would have fallen to the ground. Was she saying that I was getting married tonight?

"I'm here to help you get ready for your wedding, dear. Edward thought you might need some help," she kindly explained, as she took my gown from me to hang it back up. At the mention of Edward, I smiled but then I almost laughed at my stupidity. Of course, this was his doing. It was all clicking into place now, Father Aro being there while I dress shopped, the carriage, and the kilt... it all made sense. This night was indeed special.

"Thank you Jane, I don't know what else to say," I said appreciatively, while trying to hold back the tears that were forming.

"Nonsense; now, step behind here and I will hand you your dress once you're ready," she ordered, pointing to an accordion type partition that was covered in bolts of colorful fabric for the children to hang their artwork on.

I did as she said; taking off my dress, being careful of my hair which now seemed glaringly obvious as to why he wanted me to wear it as such. I took off my shoes and tights as well, being very thankful that the dress I wore tonight is one that I wore a strapless bra with so as to not worry about straps showing. If I didn't know any better, I would have said that I was in on this planning. It was as if everything was meant to be. I don't think Edward, and whoever else planned this, could have planned it any better.

I was about to tell Jane that I was ready when she stood next to the partition gently lifting my dress over it. Being ever so careful, I took the dress and unbuttoned the top of the key hole. I gently slid it over my head and made sure that it fit just right. The very small train of the dress fell in a perfect semicircle around the back of my feet.

Taking a step out towards Jane, I turned around and leaned down so that she could button the back of my dress. I wasn't overly tall, but Jane was rather short and with her being a bit older, I didn't want her to have to stand on a chair. She buttoned me up and asked me if it was alright if she placed the veil on my head.

"Yes, thank you. I'm afraid if I did it, it would end up lopsided because of my nerves." I revealed. She was trying to find the perfect spot to place it and finally succeeded placing it just before the top of my chignon, right next to the clip I placed in earlier. The clip that I borrowed… who knew, I would have some traditions on this wedding that I knew nothing about? I looked in the mirror and liked that she placed it further down on my head and not at the top. It truly went well with everything, my hair, the clip and my dress.

"You look stunning Isabella, simply beautiful," Jane complimented, as she clasped her hands together. I blushed and smiled in thanks to her.

I walked over to put on my green shoes. I was simply giddy at this point that I dyed them green. It made them unique. I just hoped that Edward didn't mind. I had just finished with the last shoe when Jane walked over to me with the white box that she had when I first saw her.

"I'm supposed to give you some things per Edward's instructions. He said you might fuss about it, once you know; you're not to argue with me. He said if you had issues with it you could take it up with him, your husband after the wedding," she said, with a sly smirk. I blushed at the thought.

She first held out a small box for me. I opened the Tiffany blue velvet and saw inside that they were a pair of diamond stud earrings. Not ostentatious, but simple, and elegant. I didn't realize I was holding my breath, until Jane told me I needed to take a breath.

"Sorry," I said, with a sheepish smile as I took the earrings out of the box and off the backing. I placed them in my ears and turned back to the mirror to see how they looked. Like everything else, they looked perfect; like they belonged.

"Now, this is your bouquet." She pointed to the box. "He said something about you finding what you were looking for on here, but I can't be certain he didn't mean _in_ here, like your favorite flower," She explained as she opened up the box, revealing the most beautiful bouquet of flowers. This screamed of Carmen's work, it was a bouquet of dark winter flowers with what few things I could recognize as holly, mistletoe, and some jasmine, as well as a very dark almost black lily. I gasped, when I pulled it out and noticed that it had some things around the white ribbon working, which was holding the bouquet together.

Turning the bouquet over to get a better look, I saw quite a few things that brought tears instantly to my eyes, Edward had thought of everything. I first noticed my mother's cross and her medal off of their respective chains. They were now on a single charm loop tied to the top of the bouquet in white ribbon. Below that, about a third of the way down, I noticed two silver little circles with an elegantly scripted 'E&B' engraved on one of them, with the other simply marked in the same type of script '12/25/2008' they were also tied in white ribbon to my bouquet bundle.

I looked at the last set of charms, which were just about at the middle of the bundle and noticed there were two pictures. The one picture I recognized immediately as my mother. She was smiling and so happy. If it was the photo I was thinking about, it was the summer before I started college and we were on a mini road trip. Taking a big breath and sending a prayer of thanks up for the wonderful man I had in Edward, I looked at the second charm and saw a photo of whom I could only assume would have been Edward's parents. The woman had Edward's shocking color of hair and his emerald green eyes, while the man had Edward's strong jaw line and crooked grin. At the very bottom of my ribbon bundle was a sapphire blue pearl.

"Now dear… no crying… Today is a day of joy," Jane whispered to me, as she came over to give me a small hug. It wasn't until she started to wipe my face that I realized I had been crying. Taking deeps breaths, I tried calming myself as best I could so that I could reapply my makeup and go meet Edward. I was just finishing with my lip gloss when Jane opened the door to reveal Father Aro.

"Isabella, are you ready?" He asked, while practically jumping up and down. I simply nodded and walked towards him, carrying my bouquet. Jane made sure to gather my Cathedral length veil and my white satin jacket.

"I was going to ask if you wanted me to walk with you down the aisle," he whispered, while I laced my arm through the crook of his elbow.

"That would be lovely. Thank you," I replied, while taking yet another deep breath. I couldn't figure out why I was so nervous. I was just marrying my best friend. Who I happened to be in love with, and he didn't know it. But still, why all the nerves?

Jane handed Aro the ring box, before heading out the door and we followed. "When your ready Father," Jane informed, when we reached the doors of a sanctuary. He nodded and she turned to go up the stairs to the choir loft.

"Are you ready, kiddo?" Aro asked me, while I drew in a long deep breath.

"Yeah, I think I am," I breathed out, trying to steady myself for what was about to happen. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Father Aro placed my ring box in the pocket through the vestment. At least I didn't have to worry about losing that on my trip down the aisle.

"Do you have all of your traditions covered? Like the something old and such?" He asked, while we lined up with the door. I thought it over and again it was as if it was meant to be. The handkerchief was old, my dress was new, my hair clip was borrowed, and I of course had the sapphire blue pearl at the end of my bouquet. Of course my bases would be covered; it was as if fate was stepping in.

"Oddly enough, yes, I have all of them," I replied while trying to hold back the tears.

"Well then, let's go and get you married," Father Aro announced excitedly, as he opened the doors. He gave a nod to Jane in the choir loft and the soft but familiar strands of Pachelbel's Cannon in D could be heard on the piano as well as from Jane playing the violin. I wasn't sure who was playing the piano, but it was a beautiful duet.

"Ready?" Aro asked. I could only nod in return.

We slowly made our way down the aisle and my footing faltered when I saw Edward. I quickly collected myself and continued down the aisle. Edward was dressed in the same kilt but he now had on a crisp white dress shirt with the little black tuxedo buttons tucked in, and a black tuxedo jacket, bow tie and simple black dress shoes completed the look. He was surrounded by half of the altar boys behind him and then the other half on what would be my side. They were holding their candles so that we were basking in the wonderful glow of the candles and the lights from all of the trees. It was very romantic and personal.

When his eyes locked with mine, I felt like I was home. Aro and I arrived at the altar far sooner than I would have thought. Father Aro squeezed my hand once, to let me know that this was it. I stood in place as he turned, and walked behind Edward, getting out his book. Somewhere I heard flashes going off now that the music had stopped. I wondered if Jane was taking a picture or two.

Since Edward and I were both Catholics, we had a full Catholic wedding mass. It just didn't take as long since it was just the two of us and Aro, along with the altar boys. Father Aro did the first two readings as well as the Gospel. Then it was time for his homily.

"Edward and Isabella, I have watched the two of you grow, in your relationship, right in front of my eyes. I know, the two of you care deeply for one another, and do not enter into this union lightly, or with notions of grandeur. Marriage is serious work. There may be times of struggle and times of joy, but remember through it all, that you have each other. There are three people in your marriage, the two of you and God." I started to tear up at Father's words. "He has seen fit to bring you thus far, and I pray that he will continue, to bless the two of you, for years to come. If I can give you words of wisdom, from all my years of performing weddings, it would be these. Communicate, value each other, take time for each other, remember the little things, listen to each other, continue to be friends, and most importantly, even when angry show your love for one another. Just remember, that when your faith in each other is tested, and you feel like you are drifting, listen to Him. He will guide you on your journey, turn to Him." Father Aro finished and at the end of his homily, I had tears streaming down my cheeks. When I looked over at Edward, I noticed he had unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

Father Aro explained the exchanging of vows was next. He looked at Edward first and Edward cleared his throat, giving my hand a tight squeeze. Edward took a deep breath and began his vows.

"Isabella, you are my best friend, the keeper of my heart; the missing piece in my puzzle of life. I will always strive to do better by you, because that is what you deserve. When you cry, a piece of my heart dies, knowing that I may have been the cause." His eyes were a wonderful shining emerald, full of unshed tears, meeting my eyes in a penetrating gaze. "If you were to leave, to fulfill someone else's dreams, I think I might totally be lost. You are my home and the heart in which I come home to. Please know that I am yours to keep, my Cailin Alainn… my beautiful girl." His voice was now trembling with emotion as he choked out the last few words. "I am yours and yours alone."

I was in tears by the time he uttered that I was the keeper of his heart. I am sure I was about to go into the blubbering stage soon. His words broke my heart. I loved this man and hearing him say those words to me when we were just friends, ripped me in two. I desperately wanted to show him that I felt the same way he did. I didn't have anything written or planned to say, just what was written on my heart. Written only for him.

Father Aro looked at me, signaling that it was my turn now. I no nodded my head in acknowledgement, and took a deep breath trying to stop the flow of tears.

"Edward, I… I can't say enough what having you in my life means. You're my best friend… my family. You understand me like no other, and sometimes we don't even have to talk, you just know… know what I need or when to give me space." Taking a moment to collect myself I continued on. "You write the pages that fill the book that is my life, because it is you. My book is written in only a language you know." I bit my lip to try and stop the quivering. I briefly closed my eyes before continuing. "You say that I am the keeper of your heart, but you, and you alone Edward, are the lover of my soul." I took a final deep breath and blinked my eyes trying to blink the tears away. After my vision was cleared as best as it could be, I glanced at Edward. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as well. We locked eyes for a brief moment and something changed. I don't know what it was but something just felt different, like a weight was slowly being lifted.

Each of us took a calming breath and turned to Father Aro as we were about to exchange the rings. Once again, in my haze, I heard flashes going off, but not sure where they were coming from. I hoped whoever it was; they would give us their contact information so that we could receive copies. This was, and always will be the greatest day of my life. It would be great if I actually had something to remind me of this day.

EPoV

When Father Aro opened the doors to the sanctuary and Bella stepped in, I felt my knees give way. She was a vision. Her dress was simple, yet beautiful and completely her. There wasn't a lot of detail on the dress, but where there was detail, it showcased the best part. The detail was only on the top of the dress, enhancing her beautiful neckline and shoulders. I don't think I blinked the entire time she walked down the aisle. I took a deep breath trying to reign in my emotions.

The first part of the ceremony took place like a normal mass. Only the readings were more directed towards marriage and love. I couldn't take my eyes off Bella the entire time. She had tears glistening in her eyes and I had to remind myself, that it was normal for women to cry, while getting married. I wanted so badly to wipe away her tears. Her shedding those tears, made them mine.

Father Aro said the homily, and I caught Bella shedding a few more tears. When Father Aro had finished, I realized that I too had unshed tears in my eyes. I blinked to push them down. Father Aro explained that it was time to exchange the vows so I cleared my throat and gave Bella's hand a squeeze. I don't think I had ever been as nervous as I was in this moment. I was going to lay it all on the line for her, and tell her how I truly felt.

This was a chance to tell her what I was feeling, to let her see my heart and show her that it was hers. I had written my vows to her while she was sick and staying with me. I loved to watch her sleep. I don't think I even realized how much she tugged on my heart strings or completed my life. I couldn't think of something and not think of her. She deserved better than me, but she was sacrificing for me.

I told her how she was my best friend, she was my home. I knew that I would be lost without her, but she didn't know that, so I told her. I told her how I was hers, and only hers. I said everything that I had wanted to tell her for as long as I could remember. She could keep my heart and never return my love, as long as she knew that my intentions were true. I tried to stay strong while saying my vows to her, but my eyes were stinging from unshed tears and my throat was cracking from the constricting restraint of holding back my emotions.

I had barely begun my vows when Bella's tears began to fall. I wanted so badly to wipe them away. She was a teary mess, but glowing none the less and still just as beautiful as ever. It broke my heart to see her cry, but I wanted her to know that I meant every word and I would keep my word. She meant more to me, than she would ever know.

When I was finished, Father Aro looked over at Bella, signaling to her that it was her turn. I could see she was trying to collect her thoughts, or at least trying to. I, at least had time to prepare. All of this had been sprung on her. Sure, she knew we were getting married, but she didn't know it was today.

She nodded to Father and took a deep breath, giving my hand a gently squeeze. I saw her bouquet shaking a bit in her other hand.

If I thought I was going to lose my footing when she came down the aisle then I was surely going to have my heart stop from her words. She pierced me right through the heart with her words. When she said that I was her family, I thought my now pierced heart would burst. I had always considered her my home, my family. I felt, I belonged more with her, than my adoptive mother and father. She paused a few times trying to hold in her emotions, I am sure this was hard for her. Even I was having a very hard time of keeping them at bay.

She told me that I wrote the pages that filled her life. At that comment I wanted to scream to the world that I loved her. She still didn't know the effect she had on me. I knew that before she went to sleep tonight, I had to tell her the truth. I simply had to. I don't think I could hold it in anymore.

Father Aro said that it was now time for the exchanging of rings. Since I didn't have a best man, Father Aro kept the rings for us. He pulled out the velvet box, which held both of Bella's wedding bands. Bella didn't have her engagement ring on her left hand, so I wasn't sure how she wanted to wear the two bands.

"Edward, please repeat after me," Father Aro ordered in a serious tone. Aro handed me the band that I bought her first and then my mother's. I took Bella's left hand as my right hand paused half way down her finger with her two wedding bands. I made sure that the one I gave her would be closest to her heart.

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, take and wear this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness." Father Aro supplied my ring vows while I thought of something else to add to them.

"Isabella, in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, take and wear this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness. With all that I have, with all that I am." As I said the next words, I slid the bands on her finger completely. "My love… my only." I could tell that Father Aro wasn't expecting me to add lib, but he didn't seem to mind.

I didn't realize until I took my hand away from hers how badly my hand was shaking. I heard Bella sniffle before turning to Father and taking my ring in her right hand. She still held her bouquet in her left hand. As she took hold of my left hand, she paused, her shaking hand, just before my finger.

"Isabella, repeat after me, please," Father Aro said to her, as she turned to him and then back to me. Father Aro gave her the same vows as he did with me. She bit her lip and released it before beginning.

"Edward, in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, take and wear this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness." She made a little sniffle before she continued and slid my wedding band on. "My love… my only." After she was done, she gave my hand a quick squeeze before releasing my hand and we both turned to Father Aro.

After our ring exchange, Jane and Alec, who was the piano player, brought the gifts forward to the altar and Father Aro said the Eucharistic blessing, at this point Bella and I made use of the single person kneelers placed in front of us. We did a brief exchange of peace and then we proceeded to have communion as well as Father, Jane, Alec, and the altar boys. After a brief pause of prayer on the kneelers, we stood up to receive the Nuptial blessing.

Father Aro asked us to bow our heads in prayer. "My dear friends, let us turn to the Lord and pray that he will bless with his grace, Isabella and Edward, now married in Christ. And that he will unite in the couple he has joined in this holy bond.

May her husband put his trust in her and recognize that she is his equal and the heir with him to the life of grace. May he always honor her and love her as Christ loves his bride, the Church.

Father, keep them always true to your commandments. Keep them faithful in marriage and let them be living examples, created in your image.

Give them the strength which comes from the gospel so they may be witnesses of Christ to others. Bless them with children and help them to be good parents.

May they live to see their children's, children. And, after a happy old age, grant them fullness of life, with the saints in the kingdom of heaven. We ask this through Christ our Lord."

We all replied with watery smiles an "Amen." I glanced over at Bella to see her beaming, tearfully with hope and love radiating through her. I gently took her free hand and walked her over to the statue of the Blessed Mother, placing flowers at her feet. Then we made our way to the small unity candle that we each took a taper candle to light the unity candle with. All the while, I heard Demetri, the photographer from work, taking photos of us. I smiled at the thought of us having an actual memory of this moment, because I doubt I could recall every detail later. My nerves were everywhere. It was like I was on a cloud or out of my own body.

After Father Aro said the closing prayer he pronounced us husband and wife and told me I could now kiss my bride. This was such a surreal moment for me, to hear that I could kiss my best friend, who was now my wife. Turning towards her, I gently placed my hands on either side of her face and moved closer to her. Our foreheads touched and then I nuzzled her nose with mine, as I wiped away her tears with my thumbs. I could feel her hot breath on my face and I lost it. I gently placed my mouth on hers, showing her with all I could muster, the love I had for her in my kiss.

Her soft plump lips connected with mine and melted my soul. This wasn't a normal peck like we had. This was a first kiss. A kiss, that spoke to your bones. I kissed her once, twice, three times, before sucking on her bottom lip ever so slightly and then releasing her. She opened her eyes and the sight was pure happiness. So much love shining back at me.

Father Aro gave a throat clearing and then proclaimed aloud, "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen, the Second." Clasping Bella's left hand in my right, I pulled it towards my lips to plant a kiss on her now claimed all important finger. I then linked her arm through my elbow and proceeded to walk her down the aisle to the back of the sanctuary, as Jane and Alec played Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring.

"Are we truly married?" Bella whispered to me, as her brown eyes met my green ones. I tried to stifle the carefree laugh that was threatening to break through as a cough. I wasn't successful.

"Yes, I do believe we are, Mrs. Cullen." I felt like my heart was beating out of my chest at that very moment. It literally thrilled me to have her take my surname.

She gasped at my comment and proceeded to give me a smile that was so warm and genuine. I leaned in to give her a kiss just as the altar boys and Father Aro were making their way to us. She responded this time by wrapping her hands around my neck and kissing me back.

"I think I can get used to the Mrs. Cullen thing, Mr. Cullen." Her whispering that in my ear, sent a shockwave of passion and pleasure through me. She was getting the message, or at least I hoped she was, that I did indeed love her, and not just for show.

I released her from my grasp and gently held her to my side. When Father Aro approached us, I think we were both vibrating from all of our emotions.

Father Aro shook my hand and placed an arm on Bella's shoulder, before speaking to us. "I can't tell you how beautiful and heartfelt that ceremony was. I am truly honored that I was able to be a part of it." Just as he was finishing up, Demetri came and snapped a photo of the three of us.

"Uh, Father, how about you get in between Edward and Bella and I will take a few like that. Then we can go from there," Demetri suggested, as we made room for Father. I gave him a slight nod in acceptance. Once we made room for Aro, Demetri came up next to Bella and fixed her dress and veil. Walking backwards he told us to smile, all the while his camera was going off taking photos left and right.

Demetri snapped a few of Aro and me and then some of Bella and Aro together. Father Aro asked Demetri if he was finished with his part and he said yes. So with that Father Aro bid us farewell and wished us a Merry Christmas. He gave Bella and me, one last hug and a peck on the cheek for her, while I got a manly pat on the back and a reminder about making sure to turn the lights off when we left.

"I completely forgot this was Christmas. Wait… we got married on Christmas?" Bella whispered to me, as Demetri bent down, to once again fix her dress and a strand of ivy hanging from her bouquet. Since he had taken photos of the entire ceremony, these were just extra shots.

"Yes, Alainn, we were married on Christmas day," I replied. I thought it would be something neat. I mean how many people can say that have done this?" Demetri had me down on bended knee, holding Bella's hand, while she stood on the step near the altar above me. In this pose I was handing her the bouquet while she, in true Bella fashion, was trying not to laugh. So she was captured biting her lip and holding her stomach from laughing. I think this was going to be one of my favorites.

After Demetri said we were done with that pose, he had us stand by one of the stained glass windows, which lined the church. Bella moved closer and wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you for this. It was perfect. The way I dreamed my wedding would be. You were so thoughtful," she whispered in my ear, as Demetri clicked away.

"Well, I had to do something while you were sick. You slept a lot, so it left time for planning. I hope you're not mad," I whispered back, before kissing her on the forehead, then her nose, and lastly her lips. She was heaven. I wanted to deepen the kiss but figured that was better left for later.

"I could never be mad about this. I couldn't have asked for a better wedding, it was almost magical," she whispered back in my ear, after I broke the kiss. I gave her my crooked smile as the camera clicked yet again, with her upper body leaning into me.

Demetri asked if he could get a few photos of Bella alone, since he took mine before the ceremony. I decided that now would be a good time to make sure the carriage had come back here to pick us up. If not, we were shite out of luck.

After checking with the carriage driver and telling him we would only be a few more minutes, I went back inside to the sanctuary and saw Bella standing at the front of the altar, on the stairs. Her body was turned and the little train that was on her dress was fanned out as was her veil. She was simply stunning, taking my breath away. I don't know how long I held my breath, but the moment I let the air out, she looked up at me, and her eyes told me everything I needed to know. She loved me. She hadn't said it, but she was certainly telling me now.

I waited at the back for her to finish. Demetri took maybe one or two more shots before he said he was done inside. I had informed him earlier that I wanted at least a couple out by the carriage.

Nodding my head in understanding, I went to grab my coat, a blanket for the ride and Bella's coat, Jane had lain out in the room with mine.

"Thank you so much," Bella said appreciatively. She held her bouquet in one arm while I helped slip her satin coat on the other. She would definitely need the blanket.

"Merry Christmas, Demetri. And again, thanks for doing this," she added, as she waved to him. He was heading to the door to catch us walking out, but she didn't appear to catch that.

"Ready?" I asked, as I buttoned up the last of my buttons, on my long black dress coat.

"Yes," Bella answered, as she grabbed my hand to head out into the chilly New York air. Demetri caught the perfect moment, of her turning to answer me, just as we went out the door. I couldn't get over the sight of her, and in that moment, I remembered that I had yet to tell her how she looked. I was an arse. It was certifiable.

Sometime, between me coming out and telling the carriage driver we would be ready, and us actually coming out, a light dusting of snow began to fall. The brick walkway leading from the doors of the church, to the sidewalk of the street, was covered in a fine, dusting of snow. I think I heard Bella squeal.

"Alainn, be careful please," I pleaded as she started to twirl around. Her one arm was stretched out, holding her bouquet as she tilted her head back. I let go of her arm, which was hooked on my elbow and held her by her hand. Her veil was draped across her arm at the elbow, billowing out behind her as she twirled. She looked like an angel. Demetri saw this as a good time for a few photos. So I took this as my opportunity to spin her as if we were having a dance.

The look on her face told me, she was completely shocked, when I held her close to me, and twirled her in the air. She bent her knees, when I lifted her up. I probably only spun her a few times, but I heard the camera clicking all the while. We were both beaming at each other in pure joy. I let her down, but before I let her go, I dipped her, kissing her on the lips. Before releasing her soft lips, I softly whispered in her ear. "You Cailin Alainn are simply a vision. I have never seen another woman as beautiful as you are." At my comment, her tell tale blush appeared.

"Alright, Alainn, I think it is time to get going to our destination," I announced as we walked to the carriage that was waiting. I looked down into her brown eyes and saw she was beaming at me, but her eyes, yet again were on the verge of tears. Demetri decided that he would get two last photos of us getting in the carriage and one of us sitting in it.

"Demetri, I thank you again for all your help," I emphasized, shaking his hand. "We'll see you on Friday."

"This was one of the most beautiful weddings for me to shoot, so thank you." He remarked. He gave Bella a quick hug goodbye, before I took her hand to help her step up into the carriage.

Bella swooped down to pick up the bottom of her dress, being careful not to rip it when she stepped on the small step of the carriage. That is when I saw a flash of her pale white calf, but below that is what caught my attention and a strain in my pants… green satin shoes. And not just any green, like a holly, or an emerald green. I think I almost dropped her hand in my shock.

"Alainn, um… are those green? …green shoes?" I stammered.

"Uh huh," she answered, turning her foot side to side so that the street lamp would pick up the color. "I had them dyed. Do you like them?" I gave her the biggest smile I could muster, because I _more_ than liked them. "I figured you would like the touch of green. I know it's not much, compared to all of this." She waved her hands around in the air, pointing out all that had happened tonight. "But I thought I could at least try to match your kilt." She blushed.

I gently leaned into her for a brief peck on the cheek. "I love anything you do for me, big or small. Remind me to thank whoever dyed these for you." I told her the simple truth, she was sacrificing so much for me and yet she still did the small things like dye her shoes green for me. I gently helped her step into the carriage as I heard Demetri take a snap shot of this moment.

Once she was seated with the blanket on her lap, I stepped in, sitting next to her and joining her cold free left hand with my left hand. I placed my right arm around her and she melted to my side instantly. I placed a small kiss on the crown of her head. Demetri took the last photo of the night. The two of us in the carriage, melted into each other and me placed a soft kiss on her head, as her bouquet lay in her lap and her right hand lay on the side of my cheek, beckoning me closer. I don't think either of us had our eyes open, because when I did open mine, Demetri was gone, and we were heading out towards the Waldorf.

It was roughly about a ten block ride, give or take and somewhere along the way, something between Bella and I changed. It was as if we had gained a second wind. "I don't want this night, day, whatever it is to end. I'm afraid if I close my eyes for more than a second, it won't be real." I heard Bella softly whisper against my chest.

"Bella, it will all be real. I promise." She looked up at me, gauging my actions. I wanted to tell her that I loved her, truly loved her. I wanted to tell her that I loved her more than just a friend. That I meant my vows, I wanted her and only her. "Even if you fall asleep, I'll still be here for you."

"Not that, I mean I know that we are _married_ now, but this feeling that I have of just floating, being out of body… you know? You warm my heart so much, I can't describe it." Bella explained, while playing with my boutonniere. As she lay on my chest, I thought her words over for a split second.

"Bella, I want to tell you something. I want you to listen to me. Okay?" I announced, while pulling her chin up so I could see her beautiful brown eyes.

"I have wanted to tell you for so long, but I just didn't know how. But, I finally realized tonight, I can't keep it from you anymore. You not knowing, especially now, is going to drive me crazy." I took in a deep breath before I continued. "I love you. I want to love you like a husband loves his wife, because Bella, I love you in that way and I have been stupid not to have said as such before." I sighed, nervously as I ran my fingers through my hair.

Bella gasped beside me and her tears broke free. "See, this is what I mean. You love me today, because it feels right. You don't love me Edward. Not in that sense. This whole marriage thing has clouded your perception. I'm your best friend Edward. You have even said so, I just… you don't have to feel obligated to tell me you love me because we're married now." When she finished, she was practically hyperventilating from barely taking a breath.

"Breathe, Alainn," I instructed, while placing a kiss on her temple. "I'm not sure where you get this silly little notion that I _don't_ love you. I _do,_ and if I have to tell you every five seconds I will. I don't see you as my sister, or simply just my best friend. Bella, you are my other half, and if you wouldn't mind I would like to show you, just how much you mean to me." I softly played with a few pieces of her hair that had fallen out.

She leaned in, our foreheads touching, "Edward, I truly love you, and if you want this, then this is what I want to, but, I just… I'm scared." She pulled back looking at me, piercing my soul. "We have always been friends, always told each other our secrets. I'm afraid of losing that. You know?" She added, while rubbing my jaw, which had gone tense at her words.

"Bella, you won't lose me. This," I joined our left hands and held them up, kissing her knuckles. "I want this to be real. If we need to date first, then we can do that, I will do whatever you want, but I _want_ you as my wife. I don't want this to just be a façade." Taking a deep breath to collect my thoughts I continued. "Alainn, I am scared of the same things you are. I won't lose you, just like you won't lose me." I moved my hands to cup her cheeks. "Let it be me. Let me show you."

"I love you and I want to know if I can kiss you now?" She nodded her head as best she could, so I moved in to gently kiss her. I kissed her softly at first, then I darted my tongue out to moisten her soft lips. She moaned when my tongue made contact with her lip. I opened my mouth a bit wider to suck in her bottom lip and was granted a gasp. Our kisses before were nothing more than pecks or soft brushes of lips. This was _not_ a friendly kiss. This was a kiss of desire.

Her hands made their way to the nape of my neck and she threaded her fingers in my hair, making me release a guttural growl of hunger. I darted my tongue out again asking for permission to deepen the kiss. She answered in kind, by tilting her head back and opening her mouth wider for me. When the tip of my tongue made contact with hers, I felt like a live wire, even my toes tingled. Our tongues didn't fight for dominance just a delicate dance of combining flesh. I took my time to show her that I loved her, and I would wait if she needed to.

I broke away first, knowing we would need some air. The blush I saw on her cheeks from the passing street lamp was wonderful.

"I love you too, Edward," Bella simply said, as she caressed my jaw. I nuzzled my nose against her collarbone as we tried to steady our hearts.

It wasn't long after that, when we pulled up to the Waldorf and I stepped out of the carriage. I turned to help Bella out.

We both thanked the carriage driver, and then walked up hand in hand to the doors of the hotel. I wrapped her in the blanket I had brought from home as I held her close to me. The late night doorman opened the door for us, while offering a 'congratulations' to us both.

I quickly guided Bella over to the check in counter, where I told the bored front desk clerk that we had a suite booked under the name 'Cullen'. The clerk recognized the name and went to get a luggage cart. He walked back to the counter and lifted it up so he could push the luggage cart through to our side. Once I signed my name, I took the cart and began to walk to the elevator with my bride, up to our suite to spend our honeymoon. I couldn't help but smile as I thought of this actually being a honeymoon, with my _wife, _and not just my best friend that was doing me a favor.

When we arrived at the elevators, Bella gave me a curious look as she saw that her luggage as well as mine was on the bottom of the luggage rack. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, like she was going to say something, but didn't know what. So, I supplied her with the answer. "Aro," I stated, knowing that she was wondering how I got our suitcases here. "Like, I said, I had a lot of free time when you were sleeping and he was more than willing to help. I even managed to include our Christmas presents, since you decided to leave them at my place." I felt proud that she hadn't suspected a thing.

She grinned at me like a kid in a candy store. We rode up in the elevator to our suite, all the while the air crackling between us. This night was going to be big for us in more ways than one. I just hoped in mornings light, neither of us regretted our choices.

The elevator finally stopped and we got out walking down the hall to our suite number. I opened the door and pushed the luggage rack through first. Bella was just about to walk over the threshold when I stopped to pick her up and carry her over the threshold into our suite closing the door with my foot.

"I am nothing if not thorough," I chuckled into her neck, as she rested her head on my shoulder. Once inside the suite, I put her down so we could both admire our room. It had a small sitting area, a bar, a mini kitchen and a bedroom suite that had French doors closing it off from the sitting area. Once inside the bedroom suite you saw right away, the king sized poster bed, which was draped with bed curtains. Off to the left was the in-suite bathroom, with a shower and a Jacuzzi tub. It wasn't overly large or really tiny, it was just right.

Bella was leaning against one of the chairs in the sitting room, gazing at the bedroom suite. I knew she had to be getting tired, so I stepped over to her and gently took her bouquet out of her hands. I walked over to the small kitchen and laid the bouquet down. I took off my coat as well as helping Bella take off hers and hung them up on the hangers, in the small closet, off of the kitchen.

I made my way back over to Bella and wrapped her in my arms. "Thank you, thank you for all of this." She whispered, as I held her tightly in my arms.

"You are quite welcome, Alainn," I replied, as I reached into her hair to remove her veil and the clip that was placed in her hair. "Would you like some music?" I laid the veil over the back of the chair and the clip on the table that sat next to the chair.

Bella blushed at the thought, but I didn't want her to feel rushed. "Sure. That… that would be… great," She stammered nervously. I chose a relaxing mix of songs from my iPhone. I plugged it into the doc that the hotel had sitting on top of the bar.

I walked back over to her taking her into my arms. "You can tell me when to stop and I will. I promise, Cailin Alainn," I assured, while my forehead rested upon hers. All the while my hands were roaming in her hair reveling in the softness, as I gently massaged her scalp. I placed a soft and tender kiss on her lips.

Her hands moved to the nape of my neck to once again tangle in my hair and I lost it. I pulled her closer to me trying to breathe in as much of her as I could. She surprised me this time, by being the one to deepen the kiss. She slid her smooth tongue along my bottom lip, and when I opened my mouth to allow her access, she surprised me by licking my upper lip and grazing the tip of her tongue to my teeth. I am pretty sure I growled.

I slowly moved my hands down from her hair and to her neck and shoulders. When we had to break for some air, I kissed her cheeks, her ears, and her neck. Anywhere I could touch. I reached the tip of her collar bone and gently pulled the skin between my lips, sucking ever so slightly, and then licking over the sensitive spot I just sucked on. I heard her breathing hitch in response. I trailed my hands around to the back of her dress finding the small button at the back. I wanted her out of this dress and fast.

"Alainn, if you want to continue, I think we should go," kiss on her shoulder "to," a lick at her collarbone, "the bedroom." I finished, as I tugged her ear gently into my mouth.

Her breathing hitched for a moment, before she let out a breathy, "Definitely." in my ear in return, causing my cock to twitch in response under the strain of the sporran.

I quickly walked Bella into the suite and sat her on the bed. I bent down to take her green shoes off. Softly kissing the tops of her feet and ankle as I removed the one shoe, and then doing the same with the opposite foot. Once her shoes were off, I kicked mine off as well and removed my socks and unhooked my sporran as well. Bella seeing my intentions decided to help me with my suit jacket. Taking her tiny hands and fisting them in her hands, she pulled me close, kissing my lips, then my jaw, and then my ear. She gently shoved off my jacket and got busy untying my bowtie while I rubbed circles on her back through her dress.

Trying to make her more comfortable I decided that I should remove my kilt. I didn't go commando with my kilt, but at least I would have just boxers and a shirt on once my kilt was removed. I knew she just had a bra and knickers on underneath her dress, so I wanted to make her more comfortable.

I unbuttoned my kilt and let it fall to the floor at my feet. I started to unbutton my dress shirt when Bella gasped at me. Without my kilt or the sporran, my erection was prominently in view. I made quick work of my shirt, standing before her in just my boxers. She cautiously raised her hands to my chest setting me on fire. She slowly grazed her fingers along my muscles. Up and down my sides and tugging on my hips, ever so slightly, so I was flush against her. I let my lips crash into hers. Warm panting breaths in between kisses of love and affection.

"Bella, as beautiful as you look in your wedding dress, I really, rather you didn't wear it anymore tonight," I confessed while trailing a string of kisses from her ear to the dip in her collarbone.

She let out a soft moan that only spurred me on. I pulled back looking her in the eyes. Her deep brown eyes, shining back at me with love, telling me without a doubt she wanted this as much as I did. Grabbing her dress gently at her hips, I gathered it in my hands and slowly moved it up, exposing the expanse of her creamy pale skin, inch by inch. When my hands pushed the dress up over the swell of her breast, I thought I would die. Her skin was luminous, so soft. I gently pushed her dress over her head and tossed the dress somewhere in the room, over my shoulder.

When I turned my head back around, from tossing her dress aside, I noticed she was trying to cover herself up, with her hands. She was in a strapless bra and thong. There wasn't much more her hands could cover and more over, I didn't want her covered.

"Cailin Alainn, please… don't cover up. You are simply stunning and I am a lucky bastard to call you my wife. I know your shy, but Alainn, it isn't needed," I insisted, as I slowly placed a kiss on the inside of her left wrist. I leaned over and settled her up on the bed by the headboard. I was careful not to crush her with my weight.

As strands of Ray LaMontagne's 'Let It Be Me' filled the room, I decided to shower Bella with affection. I removed her bra and trailed kisses down to her breast. I proceeded to kiss her all over, on her hips, behind her knees, on her ribs, the inside of her elbow… everywhere I could lavish her affectionately, and let her know with my actions that I was hers.

"Alainn, you are everything I could ever want, and didn't know I needed," I revealed, while gazing into her eyes. "I love you." She nuzzled her nose into my collarbone as she answered in kind. I pulled her chin up to me with my finger to give her a languid kiss on her soft plump lips. When I pulled back, she looked at me through her lashes, but the desire in her eyes was clearly visible.

Bella surprised me next, by rolling us over, so that we were on our sides. She trailed soft kisses on my chest, as my breathing hitched. Her fingers worked into my hair or trailed up and down my arm, her leg claimed my hip, as it hitched around me.

"Bella… I don't have a condom, but I know you're on the pill. Are you okay with that?" I wondered. She nodded in response. That simple nod was all we needed. Her tiny hands found their way to the band of my boxers, tugging on them and getting them partly off. I decided to help out and finished removing them myself.

At the sight of my naked form, Bella drew in a deep breath. I kissed her softly on the lips, taking her lip into my mouth. My hands reached down to remove the last barrier that her thong created.

Once she lay before me, completely naked, I was the one that was gasping for breaths now. She was lying on her back, with her hair sprawled out on the pillows, skin glowing with a combination of sex, and just pure love. She was radiant. I carefully settled myself above her, and she elicited a moan.

I looked at her one last time, to make sure this is what she wanted. Her deep brown eyes bore into my green eyes with so much love and desire, that it was almost my complete undoing. Taking my time I slowly entered her, until we were one. We took our time matching a rhythm until we were meeting each other thrust for thrust.

Moans and sighs, breaths and pants, lips and tongues made our union one. Each of us on fire for one another, we whispered words of love and affection through soft kisses and touches. Sometime in the early morning we came together as one, her small shaking form below me trembling in release, with me expelling into her and finding that I had never had sex like that before. I was barely conscious of me being on top of her after my release, so I gently hovered over her peppering her face with kisses. I gently pulled out of her and we nestled in the covers of the nice warm bed.

We lay under the covers in a heap of tangled limbs. She laid her face on my bare chest, while I softly caressed her hair and trailed the tips of my fingers down her back. That's when I felt tears on my chest.

"Alainn, what's wrong?" I wondered. I had just had the best sex of my life and now my wife was crying.

"I never knew it could be like that," she replied, while moving to face me. She was gnawing on her lower lip, no doubt nervous of my reaction.

"Yes, that was a first for me too. I've never had that before either. It was something special for me too." I admitted, while gently caressing her face. I pulled her up by the arms, so she was almost completely on top of me, "I love you, Alainn." I kissed her soft and deep. She pulled away to rest once again on my chest, admiring her rings, while drawling unnamed patterns on the side of my chest.

"Why do I have two bands?" She asked, as she traced near my nipple. I took her finger in my hand removing her rings to show her. "Well, this one," I began, while showing her my mother's wedding band. "Was my mother's ring. It went with her engagement ring, which you have." Bella's mouth gaped open at my words and I chuckled. "Relax, Alainn. She would have wanted you to have it, because you're meant for me." I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear,

"But, this one," I said, holding up the band that I purchased. "I wanted you to have from me. I had it engraved for you." I reached over to turn on the bedside lamp. Bella ducked behind my back from the harsh new adjustment of light.

"What does it say?" She asked, reading the Irish inscription of '_Siorai mo shiorghra'._

I spoke in Irish for her, what it said. "But, what it means is more important. It means 'forever my eternal love'," I explained, while settling her rings back on her left ring finger. I gave them a soft peck before placing her hand back on my chest.

She moved to take my left hand into hers, removing my ring from my finger. She told me to read it.

I never taught her any Irish, and I would be surprised if she knew the meaning of her nickname, even now, but I was curious none the less to see what she engraved in my ring.

"It says and means the same thing from me," she provided, with a wicked grin. I held the ring up to the light and saw that it simply, but profoundly said, '_My heart is within you, always'_. I placed my ring back on my finger and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Always, Alainn," I promised, as I reached over and turned off the light so we could once again, snuggle against each other in our newly formed union. Sleep claimed us fast and hard. I knew that come first light, we would be okay, together, as husband and wife, lovers and friends.

_So, that is chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. _


	3. Presents, Bobby Long, and Flights

Hello readers! *passes out cookies* So, are you still with me? I realized that I am now three chapters into this story, and I am almost if not already at the same amount of words as my previous completed story.

Thanks, for reading. Sorry for the ramble.

K

BPoV

I woke up, wrapped in Edward's arm. He was soundly, sleeping on his back, so I took a moment to look at him. Not as a friend, but as my _husband_. I got chills just thinking about it; which led me to think of other chills Edward gave me, and how we ended up here, in a bed, together… naked. I loved how whenever we touched even as friends, I felt a spark with him. However at some point in the night, the spark turned to an all over body hum, near him.

I gently caressed his chest, with the tips of my fingers, while taking in the lines of his jaw. The bones in his jaw were so angular and strong, I was surprised I didn't notice just _how_ strong before. Although, if I were honest with myself, I was seeing Edward in a whole new light, a light that from this angle, was far better than before. His bronze hair was hanging out, in all direction. I blushed at the thought that I may have caused his current disarray of locks. His lips were slightly turned upward in a contented smile, mirroring the way I felt.

I couldn't have asked for a more perfect wedding or wedding night. Edward cared so much for me, he remembered everything. When we finally arrived here at our hotel, I was nervous, but Edward calmed me. I knew in my heart of hearts, this is what I wanted and it was just my nerves, of actually being with him that were getting in my way. But when he kissed me, I mean really kissed me, all of my fears were abated.

The way he touched me when we made love, set my whole body on fire. When I told him last night, that I never thought it could be like that, it was true. I had never felt such profound love and need radiate from another person for _me_ before.

As I lay on top of Edward watching his chest rise and fall in sleep, I have to say, I'm a bit nervous as to what happens now. Are we going to stay in bed all day? Make love again? Talk about where to go from here? I worked my bottom lip into my mouth, wondering how this morning would play out.

"Alainn," Edward whispered, with his eyes still closed, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Please, don't worry." He slowly opened his sleepy eyes to place his thumb on my bottom lip, breaking it free from the clutches of my teeth. "I rather like your bottom lip, and want you to keep it." I blushed at his comment, while he hugged me closer to his body. I felt instant warm and comfort. I wasn't quite adjusted to the new humming situation, but it was comforting none the less, so I snuggled deeper into Edward's bare chest.

"Morning," I mumbled, while my chin lay on his chest.

He chuckled. "Barely, it's almost noon," he teased, while looking at the clock laying on the nightstand at my side of the bed.

My stomach grumbled and I panicked. Being naked with Edward in the dark, was one thing. Daylight was a completely different matter. We were lying in a bed together naked, but we were covered. Not too much to see. So the question now, is how do I get out of bed, without him seeing me? I mean yes, he is my husband, and I do love him, but up until last night, he never saw me naked.

"We need to eat. I'll just um… cover my eyes?" Edward suggested, while I blushed in answer.

"Sure. That would be alright," I answered, as I gathered the sheet around my body, before standing up. Edward had covered himself up with the duvet, while I made my way to the suitcases for some clothing. I blushed, thinking about all of the strewn about articles of clothing.

I made it to my suitcase and found a white tee shirt and my beloved, or should I say Edward's beloved, red buffalo plaid flannel lounge pants. At one of our many sleepovers, I had borrowed them and just never really returned them.

I went back into the bedroom and heard the bathroom sink running. I cautiously stepped on the threshold of the bathroom door, not wanting to startle Edward. He looked up through the mirror, as he finished washing his hands. I blushed at being caught.

He finished washing his hands just as I entered the bathroom and we bumped into each other. To say it was awkward would be an understatement.

"Sorry," we both said at the same time.

"I wa…," I started to say.

Just as Edward started with an "I'll ju…." We both stood there for a moment. I'm holding my pajamas and Edward is only in his boxers. I couldn't look him in the eye, so instead I looked at his bare shoulder. I couldn't quite place why this was so odd. Edward and I had sleepovers all the time, we brushed our teeth around each other and it was natural. This just felt… stiff, awkward; it was like I didn't know him or his habits.

I decided to keep quiet, so if he chose to speak, it wouldn't be another run in of us cutting each other off. Edward took the hint and spoke for me. "I'll uh… I'll just go and see if room service is delivering anything today," he said, while running his hands through his tousled bronze hair. I nodded, and simply placed my clothes on the counter of the sink.

I leaned into the shower to turn on the hot water, thinking over what just transpired. Why was this different? We loved each other, we both said as much last night, and if that weren't enough, we certainly _showed_ that we loved each other. As I lathered up my hair, in my rosemary juniper shampoo, I thought of ways to make this better. What was so different now? If anything, we should be more comfortable, right? No more unrequited love or secrets.

Quickly finishing up in the shower, I got out, drying myself off and putting on my lounge clothes. I was pretty certain, we weren't doing much today since it was Christmas, so relaxing would be nice. I hoped desperately, that Edward would like the gifts I bought him.

Taking a steadying breath I opened the door to the bathroom, only to find Edward sitting on the bed, with what looked to be our Christmas presents. He of course looked devastatingly handsome in just his pajama pants and slippers. I found that my eyes had a hard time staying off of his chest. This was so weird. I had seen him shirtless before, but now, it was as if it rendered me without any functioning brain power.

"It's present opening time!" Edward exclaimed, as I just stared at him. I climbed up on the bed to join him, tucking one foot underneath my butt. He had already taken the liberty of separating our gifts. I smiled when I noticed he had arranged his gifts I bought him by size. The guitar was of course in a rectangular box, so it wasn't giving away its shape, but it was on the bottom, since it was by far the largest.

"Ladies first Mrs. Cullen," his velvet voice, lifted me out of my thoughts, as he handed me the first present he wanted me to open. Hesitating for a moment, I took the small box and bit my lip. I slowly undid the paper being cautious not to get a paper cut. Once a fair amount of the paper was pulled away, I noticed it was a product by Apple. I didn't have to open it further to know that Edward had given me an iPhone. I already had an iPod from our first Christmas together.

"Now, before you say anything, I know how much you hate cell phones, but… this was if, for whatever reason, you need me, you can call me. I actually thought it might come in handy in dealing with Charlie, from USCIS. As far as cost goes, I already have a cell phone bill, so that is of no consequence," Edward explained, sheepishly running his hands through his hair.

"Thank you… you are going to help me with this, right?" I inquired, because I was certain I would need help setting everything up. He gave me my favorite crooked grin and rolled his eyes. Knowing him he probably already programmed everything in it.

I nudged Edward's top gift towards him. "Mr. Cullen, it's your turn," I urged, while trying to match the same seriousness he had in his voice, when he spoke my name, but failed.

Edward ripped the paper off revealing the leather bound journal. "Thank you." He thumbed through the pages of the journal looking it over. "This is a really nice journal," he gushed, with a smile playing on his lips, as he leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek.

I proceeded to open the rest of my gifts. Edward of course explained that the diamond studs in my ears were sort of a Christmas gift as well. I opened up the package containing yarn that I had wanted for a while now. It was too expensive for me to break down and buy it, but Edward knew I had my eye on this particular one for quite some time. It was as soft as silk, or butter… it just floats through your hands like a cloud. After I finished gushing over the yarn, I moved onto my next present. Bobby Long tickets for tomorrow. I almost fell off the bed, with that realization. Edward knew he was one of my favorites. It just never occurred to me that he would actually purchase the tickets for me.

I dropped the tickets in my lap and practically leaped over to Edward, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck while, peppering his face with kisses. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is just so great! How did you get these? I can't believe he wasn't sold out," I said, in between my kisses. I pulled away from Edward's face to plant a kiss on his lips, hoping that this wouldn't be awkward, like the bathroom was this morning.

My lips grazed his, ever so softly. His warm and tender lips parted for me, sending shocks through my body and intensifying the humming, which was tickling the tips of my toes. His tongue had just reached out to graze my lower lip, when there was a knock at the door.

I think I heard Edward growl. "Room service." I couldn't quite tell if it was just my imagination, but he said it, as if it were a swear word. I removed myself from his lap, as he got up to answer the door. He came back rather quickly with the cart, which had two silver covered plates on it. Edward removed the lids to reveal two plates with pancakes, strawberries and bacon. My mouth was drooling.

Before I could remove my self from the bed, Edward handed me a plate. I grinned at him like a little kid, being able to eat in their bed. Of course Edward had to take it a step further and actually leap on the bed like a kid. Once he was on the bed sitting next to me, he reached out for his plate and began eating.

We ate in relative silence other than the occasional 'mmm' or 'this is _so_ good' comment. Every now and I again, I would catch Edward looking at me in a funny way, and I would gaze at my presents or on the floor. Anywhere but his vibrant emerald eyes. Wanting him to get to the rest of his presents, I motioned with my elbow for him to continue opening his gifts. He opened his sweater next and immediately put it on.

"Alainn, this is so nice. Thank you. I will treasure this," he whispered, as he ran his hands down the front of the detail of the sweater. I blushed. Noticing I was finished with my plate, he motioned for me to hand it to him. I complied and was treated to a wonderful display of his back side, as he stretched out on the bed, to place our plates back on the cart. I bit my lip, preventing the moan that was threatening, to pour from my lips.

I was quite anxious, for Edward to open his last two gifts. I sat Indian style across from him on the bed, while he began to tear open the rectangular wrapped present. It was just a white box, so he had to open the top half of the box to even see the neck of the guitar. The intake of breath I heard from him, told me he knew what it was. I couldn't stop the beaming smile from showing on my face.

"Alainn, this… this is too much," he stammered as he took the neck of the guitar out of the box, revealing the all black acoustic guitar. He ran his fingers reverently across the slick black surface. "I love it, this, this is just, great." He turned the guitar in his hands to get a good look at the back of the guitar. Once he made a full inspection of the guitar, he placed it gently on the bed and leaned in next to me, whispering in my ear. "I love you, thank you for this." His words sent chills down my spine, as did his breath fanning my neck and ear.

I blushed immediately and tried to answer, but I was overcome by the smell of chocolate chip cookies, and detergent filling my nostrils. His unbidden admission sent my heart into overdrive. I simply nodded and tried to clear my throat. I loved the way Edward smelled. It was so him, but in this moment, it hit me like a wrecking ball, it made me lose all my functions.

I guess I waited too long to answer him and he took it the wrong way, because he pulled away and opened his last gift with little gusto. I couldn't just blurt out that I loved him. Too much time had passed for me to say it. It wouldn't be right to say it now. I would just have to say it another time, next time, I vowed.

After Edward pulled away, I simply stated that when he wanted to get his tattoo, to just tell me, so I could pay for it. He informed me he would and said a quick thank you, before setting off for the shower. I wanted to scream into a pillow.

We finished up the morning in times of awkward silence and in times of comfortable silence, we even managed to watch 'White Christmas' together. It was as if we were slipping from our old selves, into this new thing. We were just Edward and Bella, yet we weren't. It was so odd. Part of me was hoping that it was because of us opening our presents, while another part of me thought it was because we slept together. However, the small part that thought it was the sleeping together, was nagging. It felt so right to be in his arms, so why was it so hard out of them?

Edward and I managed to have a relaxing day inside our hotel room. He called his family and wished them a 'Merry Christmas' leaving out the detail of us getting married. I read a bit and he showed me how to do some things on my new phone. It was oddly comforting to just be with Edward. We ended up getting in bed early and watching 'It's A Wonderful Life' together. As I drifted off to sleep, I hoped and prayed that tomorrow would be better, that we wouldn't be awkward, that I could tell him I loved him, if he told me again.

#O#O#O

Waking up for the second day in Edward's arms, was a bit easier, it felt natural since we were both fully clothed. We had breakfast in bed again today and for the most part stayed in. At times there was some awkwardness, but it didn't seem as bad as yesterday morning. We at least managed to brush out teeth side by side, like we used to.

It was however, a bit strange that he wasn't sitting as close to me, when we were in the sitting room. He was on his laptop in the chair and not on the love seat with me. I didn't have much time to dwell on the awkwardness of our situation though. The concert for Bobby Long which Edward bought tickets for, was tonight, so my thoughts were more focused on getting ready. I hoped, with us returning to work tomorrow, it would help the awkwardness between us. I really hoped it was just a fluke. I hated to think that Edward didn't mean what he said yesterday or that he regretted it. I don't think I could survive going back to just _friends_.

I decided to keep it low key for the concert. I got in my suitcase Edward had packed. I wasn't sure what all was in it, but knowing Edward, he packed some of my favorites. Including my chucks, although I'm not going to wear them to the concert, this was after all Bobby Long. I opted for a pair of skinny jeans, a deep dark plum sweater, which ended about mid thigh, and a black leather pair of flats, with a cute buckle on the front. I let my hair air dry, creating soft waves, which I let loosely fall down my back, with a headband in place, to keep it off of my face. My makeup as always simple, but tonight I went even more basic, only deciding to wear mascara and lip gloss.

When I finished in the bathroom, I walked out, seeing that Edward was dressed and ready. He was wearing jeans, that were worn and faded, but sexy, black shoes, a crisp black button down with baby blue stripes, rolled up to his elbows, and of course his unruly hair. I blushed at the memory of having his bare arms around me yesterday and how his hair was disheveled that morning, only not by his hands but by mine. That didn't seem like a lifetime ago, but it also didn't seem like it was just yesterday.

"Ready?" He inquired. I simply nodded in return. We walked out of our room and down the hall to the elevator. I was fiddling with my hinged clutch, while Edward pressed the button to the main lobby of the hotel. When the doors opened to the main floor, Edward took my hand and led me to the street where the valet hailed cab for us.

It seemed as though the farther we got away from the hotel, and closer to the venue, the more we became the old Edward and Bella. I smiled at this thought. Edward caught my smile and gently rubbed circles on the backside of my hand.

"I hope you have fun tonight," he whispered in my ear, just before he got out of the cab to open my door for me.

"Thanks. I should, but I still can't believe you did this," I remarked, as we made our way through the door hand in hand. The venue was a small pub, which had a really small stage, so it was impossible to get a bad seat. They only had chairs that went about ten rows deep, so even if you were in the last row, you would be able to see Bobby far better, than if he were playing at a bigger venue.

Edward gave the owner our tickets and we were shown to our seats in the first row. I could barely contain my excitement. I sat in my chair taking in a deep breath. This was just all too much. I tried and failed to sit still in my seat. My foot was bouncing a mile a minute.

"Would you like something to drink? A beer, or how about a glass of wine?" Edward asked, as my foot anxiously bobbed and my teeth worked over my lower lip. "It might help you calm down a bit." He pulled my lip free with his thumb.

"Uh, sure… whatever you're having will be fine." I tried to sound nonchalant about it, but I truly was just so excited about this. I waved Edward off with my hand as I tried to take deep breaths. Edward returned shortly, with two beers in hand. They must not have had Heineken's, because he returned with two Stella Artois.

"Sorry, I had to go with the default. It was either this, a bud light, or some fruity cocktails," he disclosed, when he handed mine over to me.

"I think a small toast is in order," I announced, in mock seriousness. "To fun times and good music." I tapped my beer bottle with Edward's. He gave me a heart stopping grin, as he clinked his bottle to mine. After a few sips of beer, I started to relax. Edward gently played with the strands of my hair with his fingers. It felt so nice having him touch me. We were Edward and Bella again, the old Edward and Bella. No awkwardness what so ever.

Shortly after Edward and I settled in, Bobby took the stage. He introduced himself, and thanked us all for coming, in his wonderful British accent. Bobby started off with a few of his classic numbers and then went into a funny story, involving his buddies back home and a door with a knob, that they carried down a street, for a raft. He asked if we all had a nice holiday, the crowd answered with collective enthusiasm. Bobby said that while he had a wonderful day off for the holiday on the road, he ended up pulling a back muscle. The crowd gave out rounds of sympathy for his injured back. He said thanks, with a bashful grin and dip of the head, before taking a swig of his Red Stripe.

I loved how he was getting the crowd involved and he didn't just play. He told us about himself, and how he got in trouble from his sister for teaching his nephew a bad word. It was endearing to hear that such a talented musician was a grounded family man with close friends and family. I imagined it was hard spending Christmas without his family. After he finished about his fifth number, he said he was going to take a quick break and then he would be back.

While he took his break, I stole glances at Edward. We were both beaming. He reached out his hands a bit pulling me close to him. I snuggled against his chest, while he swayed me back and forth. "Do you want another drink?" He asked, while pushing my hair back over my shoulder.

"Sure," I answered, getting lost in the feel of his arms around me. We were never this close before, I could feel every plane of his body, and this was definitely a new thing for us. As friends we stood like this before, but never so intimate, so loving.

He kissed the top of my head, before heading off to the bar. I think I may have let out a dreamy sigh, because the young girls behind me were trying to stifle their giggles. I must have still been quite a shade of red, because Edward gave me a strange look when he came back, handing me my beer. I simply just waved it off. I waved his curiosity off though.

Shortly after, Bobby came back on stage, and played some new numbers. He even played a little bit of 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas'. I suddenly wished he was more recognized. He had such a great personality. Everyone should hear about him. I must have lost myself in my musings because the next thing I knew, he stopped playing in the middle of a rift.

"Now, before I go, I was told by the barkeep that we have a newlywed couple here tonight," he informed, as he scanned the crowd, no doubt looking for a couple that was over the moon in love. I blushed and ducked my head. I don't think that move helped my case.

"So, you two are the newlyweds?" I looked up seeing Bobby on the stage, directly in front of Edward and me. Edward simply cleared his throat and gave Bobby a nod.

"Oh, come on now, don't be shy. Give your new bride a bloody snog, for us," Bobby playfully pleaded. Meanwhile I felt like I was going to die from turning as red as a tomato. I guess sensing our confusion or embarrassment, Bobby piped up again. "How about a deal? You give her a kiss, and I will play a song of your choosing. It's only fair."

By now the crowd joined in and was encouraging Edward in this. I bit my lip trying not to panic. Edward, sensing my panic, pulled me into his lap, and gave my hand a gently squeeze. He released my hands only to rest one on my hip and the other tangled in my hair. Feeling the hum of his touch on my skin, I leaned in, while wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt his soft lips, ghost over mine, before he pressed them more firmly to mine. He parted his lips, ever so slightly, sucking my lower lip, in between his. I was just about to lick his lip with my tongue, when he pulled away.

"We aren't alone, Alainn," he whispered in my ear. It dawned on me that the place had gone quiet. Or not so much quiet, but it was as if, until he pulled away, we were in our own little world, a bubble of just the two of us. I bit my lip, as I slowly looked up to see a crowd of shocked strangers.

"Well, I do believe that I owe the two of you a song," Bobby reminded while giving a big grin. Edward gave a small nod to me telling me that I could choose the song.

"Would you mind playing 'Left to Lie'?" I inquired, while trying not to sound too nervous. Bobby gave me a nod and started tuning his guitar for the song.

"Alright, so…"Bobby looked at me as if asking, 'name please'.

"Bella," I said, clearing my throat.

"And…" Bobby continued, while strumming out a rhythm.

"Edward." I glanced at Edward surprised that he piped in.

"Alright, so here is Left to Lie for Bella and Edward. May you both have many happy years, and no back pain. Just good snogging!" The crowd broke out into small fits of laughter, as Edward held me tighter. I tried to tame the hammering of my heart, so I could at least enjoy the song.

Edward and I stayed in our little world, as Bobby's last song played out. I briefly remember Bobby saying something about not sticking around, because of his aching back, but thanked us for our gracious hospitality in New York. We stayed after a bit, just to see if he would stick around but he didn't. Instead I walked away with a t-shirt and Edward bought his CD.

We exited the pub and headed back to the hotel, for our late checkout. Once we were in the room, I made a quick sweep, making sure we got everything we needed, before we headed down to the lobby. Edward and I didn't say much to each other. After he signed off on our tab for the room, which I protested, we were back in a cab heading home. Only, I wasn't sure where home was.

The topic of how we were going to live, once we were married, never really came up, or when it did, we were still in the 'friends' stage. Meaning no lines had been crossed. Would he stay at my place? Would I stay at his? Would we be like divorced kids and split up our time in each other's apartments? I decided in the short cab ride home, that I needed to ask Edward what his thoughts were on this.

"So, um, do you want to stay at my place or are we going to stay at yours?" I asked, while wringing my hands together. I'm not sure if it was hearing my question or seeing my emotional state, regarding the question, but Edward ran a shaky hand through his copper colored locks nervously.

"Oh, um… well, I figured I would stay at your place? I mean only, only if that's okay with you. Is it okay?" Edward inquired, nervously.

"Sure. Sure. That's fine," I replied, just as anxious.

The cab came to a stop and Edward paid the fare, as I exited, waiting for the driver to pop the trunk so I could at least help with some of the bags. Once Edward and I were both laden down with bags, with me wishing we had a baggage cart, we headed inside to the elevator. I pressed the button for my floor. We were suddenly enveloped by the strange tension once again on the ride up.

Exiting the elevator and heading down the hall to my place, I took a deep breath trying to tell myself it would be better tomorrow at work. Once unlocking my apartment, we set about putting the suitcases in the living room. I decided that I needed to hang up my bouquet, so I could preserve it. I rummaged through a drawer in the kitchen for a rubber band. After I secured the rubber band around the bouquet, I decided to hang it up on the back of my kitchen pantry door, so it wouldn't be disturbed and also away from sunlight.

While I was in the kitchen, Edward was unpacking his things in my bedroom. Or was it 'our' bedroom now? Once I had finished in the kitchen, I took my wedding dress and hung it up in the spare closet. Thinking at some point, I would want to box and preserve it, but for now, it could stay in there. After doing that, I made it back to my room, where I saw that Edward had finished unpacking and was sprawled out on his side of the bed. We had some pretty late nights recently, and I was sure in no time at all, I was going to join him in slumber.

I quickly went through my night time routine, trying not to make noise that would wake him. He looked so innocent in his sleep. I quietly snuggled under the covers, and soon found his hand reaching for me, in his sleep. I believe he tried to mumble a 'goodnight' to me, but it was muffled by the pillow in his face. I tried to get comfortable. I had moments of drifting off and on. At one point Edward decided we weren't close enough, and I needed to snuggle up to his chest. After I took deep breaths, to steady my heart, I drifted off peacefully.

It seemed as though I had just fallen asleep, when I was awoken by something pressing into my backside, while Edward reached to turn off the alarm. His left hand was splayed out on my breast, which happened to be bare since the t-shirt I wore to bed, rode up almost to my neck. I suddenly realized that it was Edward's erection, pressing into me. I blushed at the thought. "Morning, Alainn," he said, as he placed a kiss on my temple and hopped out of the bed.

I believe I whimpered, though, if he thought it was out of the loss of contact or embarrassment, Edward didn't say anything. While he moved to the bathroom to get a shower, I decided to put on some pajama pants, pull my shirt down and make us coffee for the morning. I didn't have any breakfast food here, so we would have to make do with bagels from the bagel shop, just before our office building.

After getting the coffee pot going, I ventured back into my… our bedroom to get ready for the day. I decided since it was Friday, and although we couldn't wear jeans, we could be some what casual; I opted for a pair of celery green corduroy pants, which were in the style of skinny jeans. I decided to wear a black, short sleeved, turtleneck with it and pair it with black ballet flats. It was something simple, yet, still appropriate for work. I also chose to place a simple, black, cardigan with it, in case the office was too cold for me.

With my outfit in hand I sauntered off to the bathroom. Hearing the shower running I decided it would be best if I knocked, so I could at least alert Edward of my presence. I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before opening it.

The second I chose to open my bathroom door, Edward decided to step out of the shower, thus getting knocked in the groin with the doorknob, after I flung the door open in surprise. Edward let out a brief cry of pain, while I turned beet red. How he managed to hold on to his towel, I have no idea.

"I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" I apologized, while I tried to find something to do. I wasn't sure if I should help him in this situation, or if I should leave the bathroom altogether.

When Edward finally spoke, it came out in a hissed whisper. "Alainn, it's okay… just… I just need a minute." I nodded, deciding to just set my clothes down on the counter. I'm sure I blushed crimson, when he caught me looking at his chest, which happened to be dripping with little beads of water. When did we become awkward again? Why was this so hard? Why did it feel like I needed to say something, but didn't know how or where to start?

Obviously seeing my discomfort, Edward cleared his throat and exited the bathroom without another word. I quickly turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature of the water, while desperately trying not to let tears fall. I hurried through my shaving and washing up, I didn't want to be late for work, since we missed yesterday. While I rinsed out my conditioner, I had a sense of unease come over me. What were we going to do at work? Would we tell them? Not say anything to each other, while at work? Let things flow? I felt a headache start to creep in, as my anxiety over this situation grew. It was far too cold out now to go for a run after work, so I would have to resort to using my treadmill as a stress relief tonight, when I got home. Then if that didn't do the trick, knitting would.

I quickly dried off, putting lotion on as fast as I could. After slipping on my bra and panties, I plugged in the dryer giving the lotion more time to dry. There is nothing I hate more, than trying to get dressed, but your clothes stick to you, because you're still tacky from the lotion.

I was standing in front of the mirror drying my hair, when the bathroom door opened. I'm not sure if he knocked, but knowing Edward, he did. However, because I was drying my hair, I didn't hear him, so naturally being caught by him in my bra and underwear caused me to blush, from chest to ears.

"Sorry, I knocked… I just…" At this point he must have seen my blush, so he reached up to cover his eyes with his forearm. "I was just…" He took a deep breath and tugged on his locks. "I was just wondering if you were finished. I'd like to leave soon." I think I stood there for a minute, slack jawed. We weren't running behind. We didn't need to be in early. Was he that desperate to get away from me? We always left at the same time in the morning. Why was he impatient today?

"Uh, sure, I just need to get dressed then we can go. Eight minutes tops. Is that okay?" I asked, while he gave me a curt nod. Where the hell did Edward, _my_ Edward, go? This was a new, uptight, on edge, Edward, which I didn't like. We were always open with each other. But this, this was like he was trying to hide his distress from me. Did he think I hit him with the doorknob on purpose? Is that what this was about? Today didn't seem like it was off to the best start, and here I was, thinking work would fix whatever was wrong. Now I was starting to think, it was only going to add to the trouble we already had.

I scurried to get dressed, making sure that my shirt wasn't inside out or on backwards, I applied a bit of mascara and lip gloss. I had yet to take out my diamond studs, which were a gift from Edward, so I didn't need anything in the jewelry department. I dug in my bathroom drawer for a scarf, to use as a head band. I quickly found a paisley printed scarf, which was brightly colored, yet not too bold. Once I tied the scarf around my head, and placed my cardigan on, I opened the bathroom door to find Edward waiting in the hall with his hat, scarf, and mittens on, but no coat yet. Seeing me come out of the bathroom, he headed straight for his coat.

I stopped in the kitchen to pick up my coffee travel mug, and set it down in the entry way, to get my coat on. Once I was ready, Edward opened the door, as if there was a fire, and headed down the hall to the elevator. I quickly locked up, doing my best not to spill my coffee, while I jogged towards the elevator. This again, was _not_ normal behavior for us.

We barely talked all morning. When we stopped to get our bagels, he spoke more to the person at the counter, than he had to me. He even gave a curt nod to Mrs. Cope. He didn't even call her 'Milis'. I wasn't sure what had him in this mood, but it needed to stop.

After getting my bagel and sitting down at my desk with my coffee, I got ready for my day. I checked messages, turned on my computer, and looked at my inner office mail. That is when I froze. We always got a copy of the magazine once it was printed. Normally I didn't pay attention to it, but this time was different though. This time, I was on the cover _with _Edward _in _our wedding attire. How the fuck did this happen? I wondered if this is why Edward had been distant. It did seem at times, that he was fuming.

Turning in my chair to face Edward, his expression told me all I needed. He knew. This was the cause of his discord, his reason for wanting to leave early today, all of it. What I didn't expect, was for him to look somewhat guilty.

When he finally looked up at me, he gave me a look of apology, before he spoke. "Have you seen the inside yet?" My stomach dropped. There was more? Holy fucking fudgesicle, were we in trouble. I quickly went to the inside of the magazine to see a few more photos and a brief article about our wedding. It listed some of the details, the vendors we used, or Edward used, and a simple congratulatory message from the staff at the magazine. In that moment, I felt so many emotions. Did Edward set this up? If he did, why not tell me? Did he know about this?

Sometime in my musings, Edward walked over to my desk and started to rub my back. His normally sweet and calming gesture, in this moment irked me like no other.

Taking a deep breath in and releasing it, I asked him the only thing I could think of. "Did you know about this?" I think through my tears, it came out softer than the harsh tone I was going for.

"Bella, you have to believe me when I tell you, I only knew about it this morning when I checked my phone. Demetri emailed me this morning, saying that I might not like what I found when I came in today." He nervously ran his hands through his hair. Letting out a sigh, he pulled my chin up with his pointer finger, "I'll take care of this. This is _not _what we need at the moment. I honestly, am just as surprised as you, if not angrier." I looked into his eyes, and knew that he spoke the truth. He was just as shocked, as I was about this.

#O#O#O#

EPoV

Fuckity fuck! How did something so good, turn out so horribly wrong? My brain was screaming at me. I never wanted to punch a wall, as much as I wanted to in this moment. Sure things were awkward waking up Christmas morning. But I mean that is expected right? We got over it… it wasn't like it lasted long. Surely it was just because this was something new to the two of us. It wouldn't last for a long time, right? Just until the newness wore off. I hope anyways. I was confused as fuck, but I knew that what I said was real. It was just dealing with the aftermath of the words, being out in the open that was odd. I mean, we went from friends, who didn't admit the attraction, to married. It's a shock to the system. I'm willing to be patient, as I know Bella probably is. I wanted to talk about it yesterday, after deciding that I didn't want to spoil Christmas day with a 'talk' but it seemed like the day of the concert, was fine.

This morning was fine. Hell, getting hit with a doorknob was fine. I was planning on talking to her tonight. But then I had to go and check my email on my phone this morning. _That_ is when my day turned to shite. Knowing Bella, she was probably having all kinds of doubts right about now. First being, because of it being a bit awkward between us, then my cold nature, which I didn't even give an explanation about, then she comes in to find us on the cover of 'NYC the Magazine'. I felt like I was royally fucked, without the enjoyment.

I mean, seriously. It was bad enough, she and I hadn't talked about 'us' yet, and then this comes in. I think I would have been okay with it, if I didn't have Charlie Clearwater to worry about, I _think_. I still viewed our wedding as something personal, but now… now everyone was going to see it. I think this is where I paled. My mother was going to see this. Charlie was going to see this. We were so screwed.

Coming out of my internal musings, I told Bella once again, that I would settle this. I had to. I couldn't just leave it at this. Taking the magazine from Bella's limp hand, I marched into Angela's office, without even bothering to knock. She was on the phone, but she must have felt the displeasure, radiating off me in waves. She quickly ended the call, telling the person that she would call them back.

I took a deep breath, before speaking to my boss. I had to remember that she called the shots. This could end badly. "Why are we in here? Why are we on the cover of the magazine? This was something private," I pleaded, trying not to seethe too much.

Angela gave me a smile. I wasn't going to like this, not one bit. "Well, since you weren't in here yesterday, you didn't have a say. You weren't quoted in the article. We just used the photos, which were taken by the _magazine's_ photographer, and gave a write up about how you worked for the magazine, which vendor's you used... simple things like that. We also added a small message of congratulations from everyone here." She explained, matter-of-factly. I think her aloofness made me even angrier.

"So, because we used the _magazine's_ photographer, after hours, you still have say over the pictures?" I asked, while trying not to rip the magazine, which was in my hands, to shreds. Angela simply smiled. I'm not sure if this is legal, technically, she didn't misquote us or anything and she _did_ have copy write in someway over the pictures, but still this was just a low blow. I'm sure if I didn't have Charlie breathing down my neck, I wouldn't have minded it as much. I still would have, just not to this degree.

"Edward, we only used three photos total. Demetri took over a hundred. It's not as if the more personal ones were used. I made sure to use more generic ones, if you will. I would tell you that I could pull this snippet, but I can't. It printed yesterday, while you both were gone. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you would have this reaction." Angela was sincere in her tone, which if I thought about it, other than my parents or Charlie finding out, I was quite happy about this. I sort of wanted to tell everyone, and well, this really isn't that much different than a print up in the newspaper. Okay, so maybe a bit more, but really… not that much different.

Angela and I talked a bit more about a few things, nothing real important, but still things that needed to be discussed. She again told me how happy she was for us, and she truly didn't mean to cause discord. I told her I understood, but I thought there was a better way to go about it. Just before I left her office, I told her I would need some time off, starting after lunch today. She gave me a puzzled look. I simply explained to her that I needed to tell my parent's about my wedding. I think she could have caught flies, for as long as her mouth was open. I told her printing this, opened a whole can of worms for me.

As I parted, she left me with a final thought. "Edward, I truly am sorry. I didn't mean for this to cause trouble. Do whatever you need to do, but just know that you have my support. And, as far as marrying Bella goes, all I can say is, that it's about damn time." She waved me off, with a small wave and a quiet chuckle.

"Thanks," I replied, simply. Realizing what I was about to say to Bella, my heart felt like it was ripping out of my chest. However, this needed fixed and fast.

I slowly made my way to her. She turned her chair towards me, as I leaned up against her desk. I scooted her chair over, so she was in between my legs. Her brown eyes looked up to me, pleading with me.

"Alainn, I… we need to talk." I said, while trying to gather my thoughts. This was going to be hard to do. I felt like we were just getting somewhere, when I had to leave. Talk about shitty timing.

"Bella, I need to go to Forks. Mom and dad have been pestering me to come see them, but with the magazine coming out, they're going to know. I'm going to go and head off any trouble from them, and hopefully Charlie Clearwater in the process." I was not looking forward to either of these things.

"Oh… um, well, would you like me to come with you?" I could tell Bella was uneasy, just by her tone in voice, when she asked me this. I raised my hand, gently placing it on her cheek, in an attempt to comfort her.

"I thank you for the offer, but I think this is something I have to do on my own. I could use your help with Charlie though. I need you to keep an eye out for him. The last thing I need is for him to get whiff of this, and cause even more trouble." I leaned forward to place a soothing kiss on her forehead.

"I… I think I can do that. I won't lie to him, because that makes things worse, but I will try and stall him. Is that okay? I mean is that what you want?" Bella asked, nervously, while anxiously, biting her bottom lip.

"Alainn, don't worry. It will all be sorted out. I just figured I could have my parent's on our side, if I do this. Charlie has barely talked to me. I doubt you will have any trouble.

Okay?" My tone was pleading. I needed her to understand, that this wasn't an ideal situation for me either. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't want to leave. It's just that I feel as though I have too. Plus, time apart, might help us. You know, so it's not so, um… awkward. Because, Bella… I truly want this to work." She blinked, trying to hold off tears.

"I get it. Will you call me when you land? Do you know how long you'll be?" She inquired, while not looking me in the eyes.

"I'm not sure how long I will be. But I will call you when I land and we'll talk every night. Okay?" I lifted her chin up, so she could look at me and know that I was being genuine in my words.

I would miss her like crazy, but it needed to be done. It would only get worse, if I didn't address these issues. I pulled Bella into my arms and hugged her tight. "I'll miss you. I love you," I whispered, into her hair.

"I love you too," she replied, while I wiped tears from her eyes. After I held her a bit longer I made my way over to my desk. I booked a flight for Seattle, and then I made reservations to pick up a rental car to drive from Seattle to Forks. That trip wouldn't be pleasant. I quickly emailed Angela, letting her know I was taking a leave, and when I knew more details, I would promptly provide them

After I left Angela an email and gave one more parting kiss to Bella, I went home to pack. I didn't pack much, because I wasn't sure how long I needed to stay. I figured if I needed anything else, I could either buy it, or just wash what I had brought with me.

I wrote Bella a quick note, giving her my parents address and phone number, in case she needed to contact me or them for any reason. I brought it down to her apartment, leaving it on her fridge.

Making sure her apartment was locked as well. I headed out, taking a cab to the airport. This was going to be a very long flight, on top of a very long day.


	4. Talks, Waiting,& one hell of a Greeting

I hope you enjoy this chapter; maybe it will answer some questions? I don't know…right now, Edward would like to get lost in some Scotch…we shall see how it pans out. If it makes you feel any better, last chapter was a pain in the arse to write….I was just as awkward writing it as they were if not more so.

I am told that a 'snort' warning needs to be issued, and that you may spew coffee onto the keyboard.

Anyways, on with the story…

K

EPoV

December 27th - Early evening PST, evening EST

After spending what felt like an eternity on the plane, in baggage claim, at the rental place for the car, and then driving from Seattle to Forks, I was finally home. Only, it is what used to be my home, my home now is with Bella. It always would be, if she would have me. I feel like suck a fucktard for pulling the stunt I did today, but seriously, someone needed to fix this. I couldn't deal with both Charlie and my parents alone. I figured in some fucked up way, having Bella deal with Charlie would be easier than dealing with my parents. Because lets face it; it wasn't just my parents, but my entire family.

Not that my family was bad…they could just be a lot to take in. My main concern was Emmett, my older brother and Esme, my mother. Even though I knew and they knew, I was adopted, it never affected us. They treated me as if I was one of them, like a true sibling. If I were honest, I never really felt like it. It was the house I grew up in, the family who took care of me, but I always felt as if I wasn't _truly_ one of them. However, I have to say with the prospect of having Bella join my family, it seemed as though I would finally belong. She was someone, _I_ chose as my family. Esme and Carlisle didn't have a choice…they _had _to adopt me once my parents died. But Bella and I chose each other.

Pulling into the long gravel drive of my family's property, I felt my chest tighten with the knowledge of what was to come, and the fact that I was doing it without Bella. Even thought Carlisle lived in Forks for the better part of his life, he still cared some Irish traditions with him. So, when I say I pulled up to my family's property, I did just that. Carlisle owned about ten and a half acres. Carlisle and Esme thought it would be best, if we received the land when we chose to settle down. So, I of course hadn't yet received my parcel of land. However, that was going to change with this unexpected visit.

The properties were all fairly close together. The driveway was a straight lane that had a cul-de-sac at the end. That's where Esme and Carlisle's house sat. Their house was a French Country style home. It was a mixture of stone and shingle siding and a lot of windows. It was the house we were all raised in. I'm surprised they didn't go for something smaller, but I knew they probably wouldn't, just for the sentimental value of the house. Their house had the same amount of acreage as Alice's; they were on two and a half acres. Emmett and Rosalie's house sat on three acres because of their three growing boys.

I drove up to my parent's house and parked my dinky rental in front of their house. I walked up to the house and decided before stepping in, I would clean off my boots from the recently fallen snow.

"Ma….Da? Anyone home?" Walking through the foyer, I called out, realizing how strange it felt speaking so loudly when for the last few hours it was just me.

"Edward, is that you?" I heard my mother's shocked reply. I stepped through the foyer a bit more to see her coming from kitchen.

"Yeah…ma, it's me." I answered trying not to remember the last time it was, I had been home it had been too long.

Before I could dwell on the thoughts for too long, my mother met me with a tight embrace. My 6'2" frame towered over her petite 5'2" frame. My mother had her caramel colored locks held back in a clip. She was her usual stylish self, even though she was just in jeans and a fleece. She always had this welcoming warmth about her. It made being the adopted son so much easier.

"Edward, look at you! You look so happy! Did you come here for a late Christmas celebration? Do you have a guest?" Her questions were coming at me in rapid succession with her voice becoming a bit higher pitched as the questioning went on.

I was just about to answer at least one of her questions when we were interrupted by my father.

"Esme, mo chuisle (_my darling_), are you here? Whose car is.…?" He didn't need to finish his sentence, because he came face to face with Esme and me. "Edward, son….it's so good to see you!" He expressed, while wrapping an arm around me in an embrace.

"Hi, Da. I know… it's been a while. I'm sorry. W-I've just been really busy." I stated sheepishly, knowing full well this wasn't a proper reason for being gone so long. It had been at least a year if not a bit more.

"Did you bring Bella with you on this trip? When are we going to meet her? Is she coming later? She sent us the cutest picture of the two of you for our Christmas card." My mother again, started with the Spanish Inquisition. If I didn't know about her knowledge of Bella, I would say she was on to me.

"No ma, Bella stayed in New York to finish up some work and to keep an eye on things there for me. I don't know how long I'm actually staying so…." I trailed off not sure if I was ready to tell them just yet.

"Well, at least stay for dinner. Everyone should be here soon, why don't you go and get freshened up?" My mother turned and made her way back to the kitchen with my dad whispering in her ear. I swear, sometimes they were like teenagers. I want it to be that way with Bella and I, if she still wants me after this, that is.

Once I made it to the bathroom, I looked at my hands in the running water, seeing my wedding band. A goofy grin became plastered on my face. I decided I needed to call Bella. Feeling in my pockets for my phone, but coming up empty, I ran into the guest room just off the foyer to call her.

I tried the phone at her apartment first, but it went to voicemail. "Alainn….it's me. I just wanted to let you know, I made it, and I'm having dinner with the family tonight. I guess I'll let you know how it goes. My mother asked about you. She liked the picture you put on the Christmas card by the way…okay, so I'm rambling. I guess I'll try to call you later? Don't work too much while I'm gone. I miss you…I love you. I'm sorry things are so odd between us. Well, I guess I'll go now. Call me when you can?" Arg! I don't know if I could have been anymore of a bumbling idiot. Seriously, when did I become such a girl? Putting the phone down, I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair.

I was just about to go out and join mom and dad when I heard my bear of a brother and his brood enter the house. I decided I could sit here for a moment or two before going out and greeting him. Emmett was 30, but he acted as though he was still a kid himself. Although his huge stature was a little intimidating, he was one of the kindest souls you could ever meet. He was also the comedic relief at times. He never was one to let things get to him; most things just seemed to roll off him.

Emmett had married Rosalie shortly after they graduated high school. They went to University of Washington together where Rose majored in engineering along with Emmett. Now they run a very successful high end car repair shop. It's not too far from their house, but still a good distance for the Seattle drivers that actually bring their cars to them for their repairs. Rose became pregnant with Ben shortly before they were to graduate from UW. He is now eight years old. A few years later came Collin, who is six, and Garrett, who is three and a half. How they manage it, I have no idea. But Emmett says Rose was just it for him. He knew back in high school, and he still knows now. He once told me, that she is the only one he could ever see having kids with, let alone marrying. It wasn't until I met Bella that I understood what he was talking about.

Pulling myself up off the bed, I decided it was now or never. I had to face the family. I needed to get out of the guest room, before they called a search party. I stepped out of the guest room and went into the great room, seeing everyone was gathered around the breakfast nook area. The boys were sitting on the island, watching their Nana finish making dinner.

"Ed-o! What the he " Emmett started to finish with his boisterous greeting towards me when Rose smacked him upside the head. "Sorry, Rose. So, um … Edward what are you doing here? Did you get fired or something?" Emmett barely made it through without cracking up.

"Emmett!" My mother scolded. "Edward just so happens to want to see us. Now, say you're sorry." My mother had her wooden spoon pointed at Emmett, telling him she meant business. I will never understand how such a big guy like Emmett, was afraid of Esme.

"Sorry, Edward." He apologized. "It's good to see you, bro." He gave me a hug, trying to go in for a noogie, but I pulled out of his head lock, before he could get to me.

"You too, Emmett. Rose, I don't know how you do it," I observed. I leaned in just a smidge to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey man, I know she's gorgeous and all but get your own!" Emmett teased, while placing a massive arm around Rose's waist. I put my left hand in my pocket. There was no sense in drawing attention to myself.

My father came out of his room, dressed more casually, and offered all of us drinks. I was careful to leave my left hand in my pocket and only drink with my right. I wanted to tell them, but I figured if I told them on a full stomach it would be better. Or maybe after the kids went to bed and we broke out the scotch. I'm not sure.

Rose was sharing with my mother about how the small dusting of snow was very kind for their business. "You would think that people would drive more carefully in the snow," My mother commented, as she shook her head.

"Hello, hello! Ma, Da did you know you have a strange car out in the driveway?" Ah, the lovely Alice had arrived. Everyone in the kitchen stayed silent, but you couldn't miss the moment Alice saw me standing in the kitchen.

"Edward! Your home!" she squealed, while trying to tackle me, as if that could've happened. I made sure to place my beer on the counter before wrapping her in a hug. Spilt beer on Alice would not have been good.

"It's good to see you too, Alice." I chuckled. I wondered when my hearing would return after her screeching in my ear from excitement. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Jasper holding their daughter Rebecca.

"Hi Jasper, it's good to see you." I said. I held out my right hand for him to shake.

"You too man, you too," He greeted, shaking my hand in return. He let Rebecca down, to go play with Garrett, who was trying to build something with gigantic Lego blocks.

"Ali, I can't believe how big she has gotten. Time just seems to fly by," I remarked, while looking over Rebecca. She had just turned two a few months ago. Alice was the eldest child of the three of us. She may have been the smallest, but I was her baby brother, no matter the height difference. Alice was 32, yet still had the energy of a hyperactive middle-schooler. If Alice was a middle schooler, then Jasper played the part of the laid back college kid they balanced each other out so well. Alice had gone to the Art Institute of Seattle and majored in design, while Jasper was an architect but also did his own construction. They actually met when Alice had contacted Jasper to make a few display cases for one of her shows, and well … the rest is history, as they say.

"Alright everyone, dinner is ready. Boys do you mind taking these dishes into the dining room for me, please?" My mother asked in a tone, which meant, she wasn't really asking for our help, she was telling us.

"Sure ma," Emmett answered, while maneuvering around his kids so as to not drop the mashed potatoes.

Once we all made it into the dining room, and all of the kids were settled, we took our normal seats. Mom and dad at the heads of the table and on the one side of the table, was Garrett, followed by Emmett, Collin, and then Rose who had Ben on the other side of her. I sat next to Jasper, and Alice sat on his left, with Rebecca next to her on the other side of the table. My dad said the blessing before we all passed out the wonderful smelling dishes of my mother's cooking. Tonight, it was a nice pot roast with roasted winter vegetables, mashed potatoes, baked apples, and bread. As much as I loved Bella's cooking, it was good to have some of my mom's as well.

I was just about to take the bread basket from Jasper when all hell broke loose.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! What is that on your finger? Is that what I think it is?!" Oh shite. Alice's voice was at deafening proportions. I think I heard my mother's fork clank against her plate.

"Uh, what do you mean?" I asked. I wasn't really getting the big deal.

"Edward," my mother spoke in too calm of a voice. "You mean to tell me you have been here for over two hours and I am just now finding out that you have a wedding band on? Is that right?"

"Oh shite!" I ran a hand through my hair trying to collect my thoughts. Emmett chuckled. "Did I just say that out loud?" I asked, knowing as though I had since all of Emmett's boys had what he called 'ear muffs' on their ears. This was not turning out to be in my favor.

"Well son, are you married? Who is it? Someone we know? Are you gay?" My father was much more curious than my mother. My mother seemed to be hurt, where my dad just seemed genuinely curious as to what this meant.

"Ah…." I cleared my throat. "Well, um, I'm married?" I said, although why it sounded like a question I'm not sure.

"No shite, Edward, and I'm not mistaken for a tween, almost every day!" My sister retorted.

"Come on bro, give us some information. Do I need to tell the boys to keep the ear muffs on, or are you two done with the swearing?" Emmett almost busted out laughing at his own comment.

"No, Em. It's fine. I will watch my language from now on," I agreed, while trying not to sound sarcastic. Alice nodded along as well.

"So, um…I got married on Christmas," I blurted. I'm not sure who all took part in the sighing or gasping, but I'm pretty sure it was the entire table.

"Edward, that was just two days ago! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?" Concern laced my mother's voice. At her mention of a honeymoon, I thought back to the special night I shared with Bella. My heart ached from being away from her, while my body longed to touch her, and not even in a sexual way, I would give anything at this moment to have her here with me so I could run a hand through her hair or rub a soothing pattern on her palm to help calm my nerves.

"Uh, well…she had to stay back in New Y " I started, but was interrupted this time by both my mother and Alice screeching in delight.

"It's Bella!" They both exclaimed. I wondered how much more hearing loss I was going to suffer on this trip. This was the second time I had someone screaming in my ear. Rose simply smiled at me, while Emmett let out a roar of laughter.

"I knew it. I knew she was just more than a friend," Alice added, with an all knowing tone.

"Edward, son, is it Bella? Is Bella your wife?" My father asked, while trying to spear a carrot onto his fork. Clearly, he was not unaffected by this.

"Yes." I managed to squeak out. I was beginning to break out into a cold sweat. The room suddenly seemed too warm.

Jasper handed me my glass of water. "Just relax man. We're all happy for ya'," He said while shooting me a sly grin.

"Edward Anthony, why on God's green earth did you not bring her here with you? We've heard so much about her, we've talked to her, and we've seen her photos. Now that she is your wife, I would say it's high time we get to meet her." My mother was desperately trying to remain calm, but I could tell she was hurt.

"Why weren't we invited to the wedding?" My sister wondered, sounding a bit hurt. Her voice faltered a bit at the end.

"Look, I…. I mean, we are _so_ sorry! It wasn't really planned. Well, that isn't true. I … I did a lot of the planning. Alice you would be proud. I surprised Bella on Christmas Eve at Midnight mass, with a wedding ceremony. It was just us. We didn't really want a big thing, just something small." I explained, getting quiet at the end. I realized how much my actions hurt not only Bella but my family as well.

"Well, that's alright…. We will just have to have a get together. Here, of course." My mother insisted. I nodded my head in agreement. There was no point in arguing.

"Besides, I am sure Edward will fill us in on the details when he is ready. Right Edward?" My mother's last statement basically told the family the questioning was done for now.

"Sure. I'll be sure to tell Bella," I informed. I was thankful the conversation about Bella and me seemed to be over, for now. Although, I am sure it was anything but, if I knew my mother at all. We sat enjoying the rest of the meal, hearing a tale from Emmett and Rose about a customer who wanted to have rather large 'fangs' installed on the front of his vehicle. It was truly quite absurd.

We talked a bit more about everybody's work. Dad was saying how he was quite busy at the hospital. Mom was talking about a new fundraiser they were doing and what was coming up in the greenhouse out back. It was all easy banter after my inquisition was over.

Once dinner was over, it was time for the men to gather the plates up and put away the dishes. This was the rule in my mother's house. We were all raised to be gentlemen, but this is a rule my father insisted on. He figured she spent the time before the meal preparing it. It was only fair for us to clean it up, since all we really did was enjoy the meal.

I had learned many years ago _not_ to let Emmett near the faucet. It was his job to load the dishwasher. Jasper put away the leftovers, while I washed and my father dried. We had this down to a science. It was a well oiled machine, so in no time we were done and my father was starting the coffee pot. I am sure the women were in the bonus room on the second floor. It was originally going to be a home theater but my parents decided, the great room on the main floor was enough of a home theater.

When the coffee was ready, my dad sent me up to go and get the ladies. Once I told them the coffee was ready and they could come back down, Alice promptly informed me I would be staying with her and Jasper, since I didn't invite them to the wedding. I briefly wondered how long she was going to try and pull this stunt. I hoped it wasn't for long.

Once we had all enjoyed our coffee and my siblings noticed their kids were getting tired we decided to call it a night. I gave my mother and father both hugs goodbye.

"You don't know how thoroughly happy I am, to hear that you married Bella. She has always seemed to make you happy." My mother disclosed, with emotion thick in her voice as she gave me one last hug goodbye. I gave her a brief word of thanks before I reached into the trunk of the rental retrieving my over night bag.

"Come over anytime you want. But please, don't leave without saying goodbye," My mother requested. She turned to walk up to the porch where my father was waving all of us home.

"Don't be a stranger, son," dad remarked, from the porch. I gave him a nod and headed off down the road to Jasper and Alice's house, on foot. That is one good thing about living so close, you didn't have far to go.

After arriving at Alice's house, Jasper put Rebecca to bed, while Alice showed me to the guest room on the second floor. Alice and Jasper's house was built by Jasper with the help of Emmett and my father. Before I left for New York, I helped a little bit, but not as much as I did with Emmett and Rosalie's house.

Alice's house was a cottage. It housed all three bedrooms on the top floor. The only extra room, that she insisted on having, was the decent sized sunroom located on the main floor, right off the open rooms of the kitchen, dining area and living room.

"Alice your place looks really nice." I stated with genuine warmth.

"Thanks, Edward. It's a nice lay out. I wanted something small but spacious and open. So, Jasper came up with this, and I have to say, it fits us so completely." She replied, while laying the blankets on the bed.

I walked over to the bed and started putting on the fitted sheet. "Hey, Ali … thanks for letting me stay here. I'm really sorry for not inviting you to the wedding," I lamented. I don't think I could ever live that down.

"It's okay, I mean, it really isn't but I think I get why you did it. You wanted to own it, keep it yours. I get it, but it doesn't mean that I'm not hurt by it." Alice solemnly replied while helping me place the comforter on top of the bed.

"I'll leave you to, uh…do whatever. I should warn you though, Rebecca gets up rather early." She leaned in to kiss my cheek and gave a small giggle. I got the distinct impression, that I would be woken up rather early tomorrow.

When I looked at the bedside clock, I realized it would be nearly midnight in New York and Bella was probably already in bed. I decided I would wait and try to call her again tomorrow. Getting up off the bed, I grabbed my bathroom necessities and headed towards the main bathroom.

After going through my nightly routine, I headed back to the guest room and climbed in bed. I still had some jet lag, but it would go in a few days. I laid my head on the pillow praying tomorrow would be better. Tomorrow is always better. Right?

I drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Bella and the thought of just how much I missed my wife. I hoped and prayed she was well, and Charlie wouldn't be any trouble for her.

O#O#O

December 28th early morning

Just as I was getting to a good part in my dream involving Bella, I was woken up by Rebecca.

"Unca Eh!" Rebecca was standing next to my bed with her head leaning on my pillow.

"Good morning, sweetie." I greeted, while keeping my eyes closed, hoping if I didn't open them she would go away, so I could get back to sleep.

"Rise and shine, oh brother of mine!" I grumbled, opening my eyes. Alice was standing in the door way with two coffee mugs in her hands and a bright smile on her face. It was too early for a smile if you ask me.

"Mmmph," was my reply. I got up placing my feet on the floor stretching my arms. I was a little stiff from the plane ride, and the stress but other than that, I felt okay.

Alice walked over placing the coffee on the night stand, and picking up Rebecca. "Mom has breakfast on the stove at her house, so we were going to head over. You don't have to come, but I need to go to the grocery store. So, unless you want stale cereal, I would say omelets at mom's sounds pretty good, even if it includes the family." She gave me a smile, telling me she knew she had me there. Mom's it is.

Taking a look at the clock and realizing it was only a little after seven; I decided to wait and call Bella, when it was closer to her lunch. I was hoping to get her on her cell phone this time. I pulled out clothing for the day, and headed into the bathroom. I made sure to lock the door, since they only had one bathroom. No need for any unwanted guests.

I figured today would be as good a day as any to show the family the magazine write up and pictures. I did not want my mother to get her copy before I could explain what happened. I knew that she would be getting hers any day now, if not today.

I stood in the hot spray of the shower for a bit, letting my muscles relax, before I washed up. I wasn't sure how long I spent in the shower enjoying the spray, but I knew I needed to finish up quickly. I wasn't sure if Alice or Jasper had a shower yet so I didn't want the retaliation from either of them, if I caused them to have a cold shower. Growing up, Alice and Emmett both were notorious for dumping a cup of cold water on you in the shower, or purposely picking the lock and flushing the toilet while you were in the shower. Never mind the fact that we had more than one bathroom. Needless to say, I didn't want to give Alice any ammo to pour water on me, while staying with her.

While I brushed my teeth and put my clothes on, I thought about the pranks Alice and Emmett pulled. I made me think of Bella and our 'thing' we always had. She had won the last round, so that meant with January coming up, I was first to go. Bella would have to pick something for me. This made my heart ache. Would I be home by then? Would things still be the same? We had a lot to talk about, both big things and small things. How did things get so clusterfucked?

I went downstairs and put my shoes on. Judging by the quietness of the house, they had already left, so I made my way out the door to head out as well, I begrudgingly carried the magazine with me. Walking to my parent's house was rather quiet … it was quite the adjustment from New York, but a nice one. I thought, it was rather peaceful; no rude people rushing off to make the next dollar, or to find the cleanest seat on the subway. It was just, wilderness and my family. Refreshing.

I walked into my parent's house to a breakfast, which was in full swing. Of course everyone was here. Being this close, it was hard _not_ to get together. All of the kids were gathered at the kiddy table while the adults were in various positions through out the breakfast room and on the kitchen island bar. I decided I would wait until everyone ate to show the magazine to them.

Seeing as everyone was enjoying the food, I took this opportunity to sneak away with my omelet, to the guest bedroom and call Bella. She should be at lunch, so I was going to try calling her cell phone.

It rang, and rang. She never picked up, so I was reduced to leave yet _another _message. "Alainn, it's me … I miss you. Are you doing okay? How's work? Did you get my message from last night?" I took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm going to show my family the magazine today, so hopefully I won't be here too much longer. I really do miss you. I guess you're busy with work or maybe you're eating? I guess you could be in the bathroom too. Ugh! Sorry, I don't mean to ramble. It's just … this is so hard. I want to be with you, Alainn, I do. I just want you to want that … I don't want to force this on you. So, just…. Just promise me that you are thinking about what you want. Well, I think I'm going to go … I love you … call me back, but only if you want."

I can't believe I am such a rambling idiot. I lose all reason when I am talking to her. Now I know why I never told her I wanted to be more than friends. I can barely function while leaving her voicemails.

After sitting in silence and sulking for a bit, I looked down at my half eaten omelet and decided I had to bite the bullet, and go talk with the family. I made my way back into the kitchen seeing the kids were all playing a game of sorts. I thought it was rather nice how the older children helped out the younger ones. I wondered briefly if Rebecca really played with them or just tagged along. I felt sort of sorry for her, like Alice, she was the only girl.

I knew I should have been alarmed when I saw all the adults huddled together whispering, but for some reason I wasn't. Deciding to make my presence known, I cleared my throat.

My mother was the first to speak. "Edward, these are beautiful. You both look so happy." Her voice was thick with tears. "Bella was a beautiful bride."

I was just about to reply to her, when Alice decided to voice her opinion. "She looks so beautiful, her hair is just stunning. Do you have more pictures Edward?" Alice was tapping her foot as if she knew there were more photos.

"Um, there are, but they are at home. I'm sorry?" I apologized. If I were being honest, I didn't think they would take the news this well. I figured a beheading would have happened rather than the warm welcome and the inquiry of all the details. Hearing I got married was one thing, but seeing the pictures of something you missed, surely had to hurt them, just a bit. I truly didn't think they would take to seeing the pictures so well.

"Bro, seriously, how did you manage to get her? I mean, she married you out right? She's not a mail order bride is she? I mean she's legal right?" Leave it to Emmett to almost hit the nail on the head. I think I turned white as a ghost from hearing him say the words. However Emmett missed it and continued on. "But seriously? Dad you might want to check her head out _if_ we ever get to meet her." My dad was about to cut in, but Emmett continued on. "Edward, you can tell me. Is she a blow up doll?"

"Emmett Cullen!" Rosalie screeched. She clucked her tongue at him and gave him an evil glare "Sorry, Edward." Rose apologized on his behalf. "He can be really insensitive at times." My mother was trying not to fume, while Alice and Jasper were trying hard not to laugh.

"It's okay Rose, I know. He is my brother after all." I gave Emmett a look to tell him we were cool.

I figured after Emmett's comment, it was as good a time as any to tell them a little bit about the ceremony. I didn't tell them why I had the need to surprise Bella, nor did I tell them how quick our 'engagement' was. I mostly just focused on the ceremony and the little details. The girls 'oohed' and 'ahhed' over the three photos in the magazine for a bit, while the guys ragged on me for making their jobs, that much harder, since I was able to surprise Bella.

After a bit, my mother decided to break up the party. "Okay everyone, I would like to have a moment with my son. Now, off you go." My mother was my saving grace, or at least I hoped she was. A one on one conversation with my mother could go either way. I'm sure she wanted to get me alone so she can drill me on the details. I skimmed over. Nothing got past her.

My father and the guys said something about going over to Emmett's so they could spend some time in the 'man cave' which was over Emmett's garages; all three of them. To say it was a 'cave' was an apt description. He even had a futon up there so if he happened to get sent to the dog house, he wouldn't be put out. It was almost as if he had a bachelor's pad above his garage.

Once the guys made it into the foyer to grab their coats and head over to Em's house, the women took the kids upstairs so the little ones could nap while the older two watched a movie. I am sure Alice and Rose had enough to talk about and keep them busy while mom had her talk with me.

"Come to the greenhouse with me?" My mother asked while I stared at the fire, which was slowly burning in the hearth in the breakfast nook. She was bundled up in her coat ready to go.

"Uh, sure." I agreed. I grabbed my coat for the short walk from the house to my mother's greenhouse. My mother loved to garden; in fact come spring, the exterior of the house would be beautifully accented by the blossoming flowers through out the gardens.

I remember thinking back when I was growing up that she should have opened a nursery. That is how much she planted.

"You know, the best thing about a greenhouse, is that you can give things a chance to grow, which might not otherwise grow." Spouting wisdom, that was my mother. Of course this is why she would want me to come to the greenhouse with her.

"Is that so?"

"Of course it is dear heart. Everything needs nurtured. Just like seeds take time to sprout, relationships take time to grow and mature." As she was talking to me, she was checking on a section of winter squash she had just planted about a month ago according to the tag at the end.

"Edward, marriage isn't easy. Its hard work and quite a bit of sweat and tears go into it. But just like a plant, it takes time, and the reward in the end is well worth the wait." She put on her gardening gloves, placing a bit of new soil into a small flower bed.

"Will you help me plant this rhubarb?" She asks while giving me a warm smile.

"If you think I could be of help. Bella is the better one at this type of thing, not me." I replied while thinking back to how even in New York, Bella managed to grow some herbs.

I let her get to work on the rhubarb, while I thought over my mother's words. I knew marriage was hard, but is it possible to screw it up after two days of marriage?

"What if I can't ma?" my voice almost broke at voicing the thoughts I had running in my head.

I must have looked heartbroken. "Oh, dear heart," My mother engulfed my frame as best she could in the warmest hug. "Forget about the rhubarb, we have a matter of the heart to tend to."

I rolled my eyes at my mother, the comment was just so, her. She pulled me over to her little work bench that sat against the back wall of the greenhouse.

"Please, tell me, what troubles you so."

"I don't know. Everything was so wonderful. I just don't want to mess it up. She is _everything_ to me, Ma. And the worst part is… I don't think I can convince her that she is, or that what I feel for her is real."

"Dear heart, can I ask why you think she doesn't know?" My mother was trying to soothe me by patting me gently on the forearm.

I knew if there was anyone I could come clean with about my situation, it would be my mother. Taking a deep breath, I started at the beginning telling her about Charlie and what I was dealing with back in New York.

Being the good listener that my mother was, she sat and listened, waiting patiently on me when I needed a moment. She let me catch my breath when it felt like panic was setting in over my situation.

"Edward, I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me about this. However, I feel as though I have to ask. Why didn't you come to Carlisle or me to see if we could help you get the papers you needed? Why did you feel as though marriage was your only option?" there was no judgment in her tone, just motherly concern.

"Bella suggested it. I think we really thought there was no need to involve all of you. I mean, we were in New York, you all were here…. I guess we just thought it would be easier." I reasoned, running my hands through my hair.

"Do you want to know what I think?" My mother asked smirking at me. "I think both you and Bella _wanted_ this. You both care about each other a great deal, a great deal enough to get married, and say heartfelt vows. I have no doubt in my mind that both of you meant what you said on your wedding day. I also know from talking to Bella on the phone, you both are very good for each other. The way you both speak of each other, while not in each other's company is a great testament to your feelings." She paused for a moment. I was about to say something, but she stopped me my pointing her finger at me and giving me her 'I'm not done yet, mister.' look.

"I know you think it's hopeless right now, but it's really not. Edward, just stop thinking about it. You and Bella are both thinkers. At this very moment, you both are probably overthinking everything. You said so yourself, before you were married you acted more like a married couple than you have now that you are _actually_ married. What changed it? A silly piece of paper? Dear heart…. you know as well as I know, a piece of paper is nothing when it comes to matters of the heart. Tell her Edward. Tell her you love her. Be clear with her. Knowing what I do of Bella, she is thinking it's was just a spur of the moment thing. Probably thinking, you only meant it for that night; it certainly didn't help matters when you had to come here." My mother looked up at me when she finished with tears in her eyes and love in her heart.

"What if it's too late?" I asked. My voice was thick with emotion.

"It's not as long as you fight for it Edward. If you sit back and do nothing, it will be. This awkwardness you said you felt will only get worse. You really need to clear the air with Bella. She's probably just scared to bring it up to you. I think you should ease her worry. Be the man, and deal with the issue. Please," she begged. "As a mother, I want nothing more than to see you this happy always."

I nodded and gave my mother a welcomed hug, one without reservations. My burden was laid bare for her, and now I just needed to tell Bella.

"Now, let's get back to that rhubarb." My mother insisted, while putting her gloves back on and nudging me in the side. I smiled at the easiness of it all. It was finally good to be home. For the first time, I felt like I might actually belong in some fashion.

O#O#O#O

BPoV

December 27th mid morning and into late evening-EST (this covers from Dec. 27- Jan. 1)

I knew Edward might have to leave, but I didn't think it would be so soon after the wedding. I mean, we really didn't have time to discuss anything at all. I just hoped we would be able to stay in touch at least in some form.

Although, saddened and a tad bit angry, I was able to finish up my day at work without a whole lot of fuss. Of course there were people coming by telling me congratulations and wishing us well. Even though, congratulations were for the groom, and best wishes were for the bride, I accepted them all, with a smile and a slight pang of the heart.

After foolishly deciding to work late, I moped as I made my way home. When I stepped into my apartment, I saw Edward had left me a note. It was simple and to the point.

.

_Bella,_

_I'm not sure how long I will be gone, but I'll give you my parent's number and address just in case you would need them for any reason. I hope that you know I don't want to go on this trip, but feel as though I must._

_I will think of you, I promise we will talk when I get back._

_Be safe._

_I love you,_

_Edward_

At the very bottom of the note, just like he said, there was his parent's number and address. He was nothing if not through. Sighing, I placed the note back on the counter and went to fetch a bowl for cereal. I really didn't feel like doing much of anything. For the first time in my life, since my mother died, I felt like I didn't know who I was or where I belonged. I felt like I was just waiting, I could literally feel the things I was waiting for, tick off in my head. Waiting on word from Edward; waiting on myself, to tell him how I truly meant what I said to him when we got married; waiting on Charlie to realize we didn't live together; waiting to wake up from this dream, or nightmare, depending on your viewpoint; waiting for the awkwardness to go away. Hell, I was even waiting on my cereal to soften a bit so it wouldn't hurt my already tense jaw.

After the little rant in my head, I was so worked up; I had to take deep breaths just to calm down. I could do this. He was only going to be gone a week, and it wasn't as if he was avoiding me. I'm probably just making it worse than it actually is. It's been known to happen before.

Finishing up my cereal, I took my bowl over to the sink and saw my phone on the kitchen wall blinking. Drying my hands on the towel by the sink, I picked up the phone and entered in my voicemail code. When it told me I had one new message, I pressed the button and was greeted with Edward's voice. Although he sounded a bit stressed or maybe he was just tired, it was so good to hear his voice. I couldn't believe how much I missed his voice already. I held back a giggle when I heard him rambling.

Realizing the time, here on the east coast, he was probably sitting down to eat dinner with his family if not finishing up on dinner. This thought made me realize just how late I stayed at work today. If Edward knew this, he would be pissed. He didn't like me walking home late at night by myself, but he wasn't here, so I couldn't worry about that.

Deleting the message, I went into my bedroom and picked out some pajamas to take to the bathroom with me. Being in my apartment alone, made me miss Edward but it also made me think of the many times he got some toothpaste on my countertop, or how he would neatly fold his towel back onto the towel rack in the bathroom. At the thought of him staying over last night, I smiled slightly. Was it just last night? Was it just two nights ago when we got married? It's amazing how much can change, in such a short amount of time.

O#O#O#O

My week passed by in a blur. I tried to call Edward on his cell phone after a few days of him being gone. I was about to hang up when I walked into the kitchen and heard ringing. I opened my 'junk drawer' in my kitchen to see Edward's phone sitting on top of everything. I imagined he must have left it behind by accident, when he wrote me the note. The next time, I called his parent's house and I am assuming it was Carlisle who answered, and said that he was over at Alice's house and when he returned he would give him the message that I called.

I spent the rest of the week, running on the treadmill since it was too cold out. I baked a little bit. I picked up more knitting projects, and finished said knitting projects. I cleaned my apartment more times than I care to count. I worked late every evening just to avoid coming home to an empty house. Sleeping here as of late was not as comfortable as it once was. I wanted Edward back. _My _Edward back. I even made it to weekday mass at seven a.m. due to my lack of sleep. I rarely got up and out the door that early, if ever.

I had received a few calls from Charlie early on, but they weren't anything to really report. He just told me it was important for Edward to get in touch with him, but since he was away he knew it was going to be tough to reach him. When I first told Edward, he told me if he called again later in the week, to let him know he didn't have his phone with him and that he could reach him by email. Charlie hasn't called back since about Wednesday. I hoped everything was okay, and it wasn't the calm before the storm.

I was sitting at home on the couch the Saturday after Edward left, knitting on a pair of socks and watching old 'Friends' episode on TV, when the phone rang. I sprang out of my seat to reach the phone in time. I had spoken with Edward twice on the phone, and I wasn't going to miss the phone call if it was him. I missed his call on New Year's because I was in the shower. Yup, I spent a year in the shower, fun times. My foot got caught in some yarn, and I almost did a nose dive for the floor. Thankfully, I was able to right myself by holding onto the couch cushion. When I reached the phone I was a bit out of breath from the near miss with the floor.

"Hello?" I breathed heavily.

"Bella, its Esme. Is everything ok? You sound out of breath." My heart slowed at hearing it wasn't Edward, but it sped up again because it was Esme calling out of the blue.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, just rushing to get to the phone. Um, is Edward okay?" I tried not to sound too worried.

"Yes, Edward is fine. He is actually out playing football in the yard with the men and two of Emmett's boys. Listen, Bella, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Esme's voice was a bit too sweet. She had something up her sleeve for sure.

"Sure, Esme, what can I help you with?" I asked, not truly positive if I wanted to be part of her 'favor'.

"Well, first Edward doesn't really know about this." She whispered which led me to believe this wasn't going to be good. I could tell she was planning something. I could see her being sneaky, thinking she was all covert ops about it. "I want you to know he is just miserable without you. Don't tell him I told you, but I saw him almost falling asleep at his cereal bowl. I don't think he is sleeping well at night." I could have told her I knew the feeling. "Anyways, dear heart, I'm not telling you this to make you sad, I just wanted to see if you would book a flight to come out here. Maybe you could book one for tomorrow?" She asked her voice full of hope and love, but still had a business tone to it. She was serious. I wondered briefly if she had some war paint on, or would it be wallpaper if she were in her kitchen? Isn't the point that you have to blend into your surroundings?

"Um…. " I was going to reply when she beat me to it.

"Bella, can I be frank?" I hummed in response. "Edward truly loves you and he is just beside himself, he tries to hide it, but I think he is really worried about how things will be between the two of you when he comes home. However, I actually want you here for other reasons, than to get my son out of this little moping funk. I had scheduled our family photo session a while back, and seeing as how you are clearly a member of this family, I want you to be here. _Edward _wants you to be here." Her voice was still full of love, but it had a bit of desperation to it.

My heart tugged at the thought he was just as miserable without me as I was with him. Leave it to his mother to plan a sneaky yet, completely reasonable request to bring me to him, because he wasn't brave enough to tell me himself, nor was I brave enough to make a move without him.

"Are you sure he will be okay with this?" I asked her, while trying to keep the shaking out of my voice.

"Bella, I'm sure. I have always known you held a special place in his heart." I heard her shooing someone away, and I had a feeling it was Carlisle. "Sorry about that dear heart. Carlisle says 'hi' and he better keep his trap shut, otherwise it's the shed for him." She warned adding that last bit a tad louder, and I am sure for the benefit of Carlisle. "Besides, I think Edward might call you later on and invite you. I haven't told the family about the photos yet, but I was planning on doing it after dinner tonight."

"It's okay Esme. So, you want me to book a flight for tomorrow?" I logged into my laptop, trying to find a good rate on flight tickets, while I talked to her.

"Sure, that would be great. But, if you can't get it for tomorrow, that's okay too. I just think you should come out as soon as you're available. We _all_ want to see you."

Esme asked how work was, how the weather was, she even politely asked about how I was coping with Edward gone. It amazed me how she could go to a somewhat meddling mother to a concerned mother in law in the blink of an eye.

I knew she was doing all of this from her heart, so I tried not to be too upset with her about it. I am sure she hates seeing Edward hurt just as much as I hate hearing about it. It made me miserable. I am sure if my mother were still alive, she would have done far worse on the meddling front than Esme. Really though, it was good to have a motherly figure again. Meddling or not.

Esme and I talked for a little bit longer. I was thankful she reverted back to her normal self. She did apologize about being a bit secretive in the beginning but she didn't want anyone else to over hear. I told her it was fine, and how I appreciated her concern for her children.

Once I got off the phone with her, I checked for plane tickets and I was shocked to find I could get one fairly cheap with a small layover in Chicago at O'Hare. It was strange how giddy I was at the prospect of meeting the rest of Edward's family for the first time. I probably should have been nervous, but for some reason this just felt right.

I quickly packed a bag and I even managed to throw in some things for Edward just in case he forgot stuff. I wasn't sure how long I would be staying, so I tried to stick to clothes that would interchange nicely. I also tried to pack something I thought would go well with family pictures, although, I had no idea what we were supposed to wear.

After I felt my bag was sufficiently packed for my trip to Forks, I called it a night. It was a bit cooler in the apartment than normal, so I decided to take an extra blanket to bed with me. I briefly pondered if I should check the weather report. I had noticed earlier in the week they were calling for some snow, but I don't remember hearing it would be anything of consequence.

O#O#O

You know when you're in between dreamland and consciousness, and something is nagging at you, but you can't put your finger on it? Today was one of those days. I was lying in my bed, snuggled under the covers and I had this nagging feeling like I was forgetting something or something just wasn't right. Even the lighting in my room was off.

Turning over, I looked at the clock and saw it was still early. I wouldn't be late for work, so that couldn't be what was bothering me. I also didn't have to leave for the airport until around three, so that wasn't it either. I figured maybe after some coffee, it would come to me.

I headed for my closet to get my warm terry cloth robe. I would have to check to see if the heat was broken again. The last time this happened I ended up staying with Edward. Even though he wasn't here, I knew if I had to stay at his place again I could. I was also his wife for Pete's sake. I remember calling him and being so nervous to ask him if I could borrow his couch for a few days, until my unit had gotten fixed. He told me it was nothing. He took the couch while he gave me his bed. At the time this happened, we had only been friends for about five months, so things were still somewhat new for us. But I think after that week, our friendship only deepened. I knew he was someone who could be counted on, no matter what. I think it still rang true with him as my husband.

As I walked to my kitchen still remembering that moment, it brought back another memory that made me laugh. I had being staying at Edward's for all of a day, when he decided to make something for dinner, while I went down to my apartment to check if the heat was working yet. I should have known something was wrong, when I came back up from my apartment and heard cursing coming from him in the kitchen. I remember knocking on his door, because it didn't feel right just barging in. Upon entering the room, I was greeted by a frazzled Edward that looked as though he was about to kill a skillet.

When he opened the door wider, I was hit with a burning smell. Not caring anymore about barging in, I went to his kitchen to find what I assume was an attempt at a grilled cheese sandwich burnt and stuck to the non stick pan, so much so, I was sure it was entirely mutilated. When I asked him what happened he stuttered for a bit saying he was trying to make dinner, and it just wasn't cooperating. I asked him how he went about making this grilled cheese and he explained. It didn't take long for me to find the problem, or problems. He forgot to butter the bread, and he had the stove on the highest setting. It was shortly after this fiasco, when I decided I would give him basic cooking instructions so he wouldn't starve or burn down the building.

Although, he improved, and still to this day, helped out with dinners, a lot of supervision was still needed. It just took patience. However, the two things he mastered where the two things I had the most trouble with. Go figure, right? So, while I couldn't make scrambled eggs or rice without standing by them like a watch pot, he made them with ease. He also prided himself on mastering the perfect setting on the toaster for toast.

I was brought back to reality in my kitchen with the memory fading, as I was hit with the smell of fresh brewed coffee. I poured my cup of coffee and made my way over to my living room window. I about choked on my coffee, when I saw what was outside. Remember that thing I couldn't quite put my finger on? Well, I figured it out. It was staring me back in the face in the form of a mound of snow covering the ground below my apartment building, as well as the fierce winds that were blowing.

I'm guessing the snow that wasn't supposed to amount to anything, really was amounting to a whole lot of something. Since I had a flight later today, I decided to watch the weather channel and see if more snow was coming. I would also check the airport to see if flights were canceled. I guess this meant I wouldn't be going into work before catching my flight, which may not be happening now either.

Turning on the TV, I learned it wasn't necessarily a blizzard, but it was a heavy snowfall that caused low visibility and high winds. We were expected to get 7-10 inches of snow. Clearly seeing that I was not flying out today, I decided to call the airline and see what I could do about my ticket.

After being on hold with the airlines for over an hour, I was dispatched to a nice lady named Kate. She informed me of my options, but I told her I would just take the flight for next Thursday. I wasn't too worried about making it out in the snow, and I didn't want to inconvenience travelers who actually had to be somewhere on a certain day. Once I had my new plane ticket for Thursday taken care of, I gave Esme a call.

Esme understood and said they would be thinking of me, and she would work on getting my room ready so if things didn't work out, or if I got out of New York sooner, I would have a bed ready either way. I told her thank you and hung up shortly after.

I decided now was as good a time as any to eat some breakfast. I settled on a simple breakfast of homemade Ciabatta bread, I had made earlier in the week. I toasted a piece of the bread and put some Nutella on it, before taking a seat at the island to enjoy my breakfast. It was a simple breakfast, but it was delicious.

Finished with my breakfast and with nothing on TV, I chose to curl up on the couch and read. I didn't feel like baking or knitting at the moment, so reading it was. I got out my copy of Pride and Prejudice. It's always been a favorite of mine, but no matter how many times I read it, I still got lost in the story of Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy.

I was almost to the part where Elizabeth reads Mr. Darcy's letter, when the phone rang. I hopped off the couch to answer it, wondering who would be calling.

"Hello?" I inquired as I waited for the voice on the other end.

"Hi, um…this is Charlie Clearwater. I was calling to see if I could speak with Edward Cullen?" Ah, Charlie was back. I should have figured had New Year's off and wasn't gone completely.

"Um, Mr. Clearwater, he isn't here. He is still in Forks with his family. I do believe he is digging up some papers for you which could come in handy though." I informed, while trying not to have a panic attack about what it could mean if he was calling again.

"Oh, well. I need to inform him of some news, and I really can't do that without him present. I also don't want to send it to him in an email, so could you just tell him I called and for him to get back to me as soon as possible?" Charlie asked, while sounding somewhat frustrated.

"Sure thing, Mr. Clearwater, I'll let him know, you called and he needs to call you right away." I agreed as I jotted down a quick note to remind myself later.

"Okay, thanks for your time, Bella. I'm sorry I have to keep contacting you, about all of this." He added. He sounded genuinely sorry.

"It's alright. I understand it's your job," I replied before saying goodbye and hanging up.

To say this phone call worried me, was an understatement. I despised the fact, Charlie couldn't share the details of Edward's case with me, and I felt helpless as far as what to do when it came to this whole mess. I guess time would tell what needed to be done.

Since Charlie's phone call left me on edge, I decided to relax by taking a nice hot bath. I drew the bath water and slowly settled in, letting the warm water and bubbles wash over me in an attempt to bring me at least some warmth and comfort.

I took my time, not wanting to get out of the warm water and back into my cold apartment so soon. Once I was thoroughly pruned, I hopped out and put on my robe. I decided now was as good a time as any to take out my contacts since I had slept with them by accident. If I didn't take them out now, my eyes were going to be sore come tomorrow.

I carefully entered my bedroom to search for a comfy pair of sweatpants to wear. I located a pair of Edward's. They were entirely too big, but extremely comfy and warm. I paired it with my favorite sweatshirt of his; an old University of Washington one. Half of the letters had faded but it was just so comfy. Plus, it didn't hurt, that it smelled like him. I raised it to my nose and sniffed ever so slightly. The wave of calm washing over me at his scent was quickly replaced with loneliness and longing.

I vowed with myself right then and there, I would tell Edward how I felt when I arrived in Forks. It was ridiculous to be so awkward around him. Just because some paper and a ceremony labeled me as his wife, I was suddenly a different Bella. But, that wasn't the case. I was the same Bella, I was _his_ Bella, and I always would be. Paper or no paper, I just needed to remember that for myself and for him as well.

O#O#O

Thursday Jan. 8th

The remainder of the week, before heading out to meet Edward in Forks, was mostly uneventful. Because of the snow I wasn't able to go into work on Monday and Tuesday, so I had a few more relaxing days at home to do basically nothing. When did I become such a moping old lady? All I needed now was the outrageous number of cats.

I was getting worried about Charlie. He normally only called once a day, but the last few days, he has called at least three times a day. I could only assume it was a bad thing. I gave him the number to Edward's parent's house but he said it wasn't all that helpful. I told him he could contact him by email because I was pretty sure Edward took his laptop, but he seemed just as peeved with that idea as he was about calling Edward's parents' house.

When I was finally able to return to work, I informed Angela that I was taking a leave of absence for a bit, since I didn't know how long I would be gone. I had a feeling things with Charlie were only going to prolong my stay. If I had to stay and help Edward with some papers, then I would. I wouldn't let Edward get into trouble.

I managed to spend some time with Father Aro after mass earlier in the week and told him I would be traveling out. He told me to tell Edward and his family 'hello'. I spent most of today doing errands in town that were put off while the snow was still heavy. It was for the most part, and uneventful day. Realizing it was time to go to the airport, I made one last quick check of my apartment. I made sure to bring Edward's cell phone with me so he could get all of his emails and messages just in case he didn't take his laptop. Maybe it was a bad decision that I didn't tell Charlie I was leaving for Forks, but I figured if something was going to happen, then at least this way we could be together and face it as a unit.

After I had checked that everything was off and put away; I rolled my small multi colored polka dot hard cased suitcase down the hall and into the elevator. I also had a knitted tote bag with a few books, knitting supplies for boredom, and my wallet and phone. Once down on the ground floor, I waited inside for a taxi, since there was still some snow on the ground. I told the cab driver I need to go to the airport, and he drove me there with little conversation.

The first part of my flight, I was a bundle of nerves. It had been a while since I flew and I was a bit anxious about it. I was happy the TSA cleared my knitting needles, this way my hands were at least occupied, even if they were a bit shaky still.

My flight went relatively smooth. No cranky passengers aboard, just lots of coughing and stale air. I still had a little bit of a lay over in Chicago, where I was able to use the restroom and grab a cup of coffee. I didn't have much time after waiting in line for my coffee to knit or read. Instead I looked into the gift shops that were around my terminal to pass the time.

When the announcement came on, that it was time for my flight to board; I drained my coffee cup of its last drops and walked up to the gate. Once the flight attendant took my ticket, I made my way to my seat for the last part of my journey. I would have to arrange for a rental once I got into Seattle but that was expected. I hoped I wouldn't run into trouble with finding a decent rental since it was after the Christmas vacation rush by now.

I was please to find my seat was a window seat. I had never been this far out west before, so I was hoping to see something. Unfortunately, I was afraid it was going to get dark before I had the chance.

I was due to arrive in Seattle a little before eight, and I knew I had at least a three and a half hour drive from there to Forks, so that was going to put me on the Cullen's doorstep rather late. I was hoping they wouldn't mind, and that they would be home. The flight from Chicago to Seattle was less crowded and I was able to get some sleep on the flight. In my sleep induced dreams, Edward was with me, and we were meeting his family together. Not me flying out by myself, to face a big unknown. Or, at least that is how I viewed it in my head … I mean sure, I knew of his family, and I spoke with Esme, but I had never met them. I was a little bit intimidated, to say the least.

I woke up from my rather nice nap, hearing it was time to depart the plane. At this thought, my nerves were back again, and I thought I might actually toss a few cookies. I took a few steadying breaths while I rolled my neck from side to side. I was a bit stiff from falling asleep in an almost upright position.

Once I departed the plane, I located my suitcase at the baggage claim and made me way over to the clerk at the car rental desk. She was very friendly and said I came out lucky since someone just returned a Volvo equipped with a GPS. I was about to get on my knees and pray thankful I wouldn't have to read a road map. I wondered briefly how Edward would take this news. All week he was complaining about how he didn't get a cool rental car, but a 'dinky' one instead.

The rental clerk showed me how to use some things pertaining to the Volvo and once I loaded my suitcase in the trunk, I was off on my own, to Forks. I was happy the car had an iPod adapter so I could plug it in and get lost in the music rather than finding static on a radio station. I needed to stay awake. Although I am sure I'm going to be hit with jet lag eventually. I was running on pure nervous energy at the moment. My stomach was in so many knots, I don't think it planned on settling down anytime soon.

Thankfully, the GPS system was able to give me straight forward directions and since it was late, I didn't run into traffic. I made it up to the secluded drive of the Cullen's property, just before midnight. I could barely make out the shadows of the houses, but the GPS told me the house with Carlisle and Esme's address, was at the end of the cul-de-sac.

Taking a deep breath, I parked the Volvo behind, what I assumed was Edward's dinky rental. I sat there for a moment, maybe longer just staring into darkness. After one final mini pep talk, about how Esme assured me whenever I arrived, would be fine, I popped the lever to the trunk and made my way to my bag. I was careful not to slam my car door or the trunk just in case everyone was asleep.

I rolled my suitcase up to the stairs that led to Esme's porch and hefted it up by its handle. Taking a final deep breath, I sat the suitcase down beside me. I decided it was best if I removed my mitten to knock, so with my cold bare hand, I made a few quick knocks on the door.

After what seemed like an eternity, I could hear something on the other side of the door, and the porch light directly over the door came on.

I bit my lip in anticipation as to who would greet me, on the other side of the door, but at the same time I tried not to think about it.

I was just about to say something, when the person behind the door opened it so wide; I thought they were going to tear it off the hinges.

"Alainn!" He exclaimed breathlessly. Although, he knew of my impending visit, he didn't know what time I would be arriving, it was nice to be greeted with such love all the same. I couldn't make out his entire profile, because of the light streaming from behind him, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

It took less than a second for him to hold his arms out for me. I took this as my cue to run into his arms. "Hi." I greeted, timidly while his hold around my waist tightened. He let out a carefree chuckle and swung me around in the open doorway. I gave into my own fit of giggles at his excitement of having me in his arms. It felt so good to be back in his arms. I was home.

Once our laughter stopped, he placed me back on my feet. He looked me over with a grin that I thought would make my heart would shatter, it was so wide. Just as I was getting ready to say something, the nerves in my stomach decided they weren't settling, but choosing to revolt.

"IthinkI'mgonnabesick." I immediately placed my hand over my mouth while Edward led me to the closest bathroom.

So, what do you think? Don't you just hate air travel? Stale air is the pits.


	5. Sickness, sponge baths, and dinners

Just so you know, this is completely random….but, I have a playlist (20 songs) that I put on repeat while I am writing this story. If I had it my way, I would put two of those songs on repeat on the repeated playlist. Wanna hear what they are? Both songs are covers by these two wickedly talented guys from Texas. Michael Henry and Justin Robinette are their names, and the songs are 'Slow Dancing in a Burning Room' and 'Fix You.' Check those out on iTunes…. They became famous on YouTube and now they have songs on iTunes. Really, all of their songs are favs of mine. Truly. 'Letters Written in Tomorrow's Ink' and 'Wherever I Go' are also on my playlist for this story, but they don't have videos for them on YouTube…. You can only get those two songs on iTunes.

P.S. Can you tell, I'm a lover of music?

K

EPoV

The first week back in Forks was interesting. My family took the news of my marriage far better than I could have ever hoped for. We had dinners together, and I even managed to stay over at Emmett and Rose's house for a couple of nights.

The only thing that was missing, that I felt with every fiber of my being, was Bella. We were able to talk on the phone, but it just wasn't enough. If the first week of being back in Forks taught me anything it was that I should have never left without her. She should have been here with me. I shouldn't have decided for her, for us. I should have included her in the decision. I always had before and I needed to, now more than ever, with Bella as my wife. We were equals and we always had been.

As the first week ended, my mother had mentioned something about me asking Bella to come out here for pictures. I was ecstatic at the news. When Bella and I had spoken on the phone she said, she would be more than happy to come out and that my mother had mentioned something in passing, but she didn't know a whole lot of details.

It turns out that Mother Nature was against us having a reunion. On the day that Bella's flight was due out, a snowstorm hit New York and the surrounding states, grounding all flights. So here, I was … waiting. The airports had the clear to fly a few days ago, and yet I still didn't have my Bella by my side. My mother said she would get here when she got here, and that I should stop worrying and try to relax—easier said than done, if you ask me.

Therefore, here I sit, at the close of the second week in Forks, and I have nothing to show for myself. I hadn't found the papers I thought I might need for Charlie, even with my mother helping. I spent the better part of today helping my mother garden and check on her plants. When I was finished with that, I spent some time with Emmett and Jasper playing a game of flag football. My shoulders were a bit sore due to being 'checked' by Emmett, but it was a fun time.

Again, my week wasn't bad; I just missed my other half. I sat in the hearth room of my mother's house reading a book while I thought about Bella. I didn't get the chance to speak with her today, so I was moping now. We were talking, more frequently now than we had the previous week on the phone, but I think that had to do with us trying to be more comfortable with each other. I think the only positive thing I could take from this experience of being without Bella was that it makes you realize what you have. It was amazing how much hindsight and perspective one could gather up while being away from his new bride.

Although being without Bella was tougher than anything I could remember, it made me realize that I wasn't the only one who was hurting from a decision that _I_ made. She was hurting just as much. It also made me realize what a wonderful woman I had found in her.

I was just about to close my book and head to bed when I heard a timid knock at the door. When I looked at the clock in the kitchen, I saw that it was five 'til midnight. Who could be knocking at this time of night? I briefly wondered if it was Emmett or Alice coming over because one of their kids was sick or something, but I dismissed that thought because I knew that neither of them would knock.

I walked down the hall of the foyer and switched on the porch light before looking through the small peephole. My heart sped up at the sight. I yanked open the door, almost taking it off the hinges as I took in the sight of Bella. To say that I was shocked would be an understatement, but I quickly recovered.

"Alainn!" I exclaimed, not recognizing the level of joy in my own voice. I quickly opened my arms toward her and she gladly ran into them. She greeted me with a timid 'hi' while I just tightened the vice grip I had on her and let out a laugh. When she let out her own heartfelt giggle, I thought I would turn to Jell-o. She was _here. She_ was here. She was _home._ I couldn't believe it. I spun her around in the open doorway, hoping to expel some of this excitement so that I could actually talk to her.

Once I came down from my euphoric cloud, I gently set her on her feet and looked her over with a grin that was nothing but pure happiness. Her hair was tucked under her pink hat, she had her glasses on, and she was dressed in a sweatshirt and yoga pants. She had her coat unbuttoned and her mitten resting in her other hand with its mate. Leave it to Bella to travel completely comfortably.

I opened my mouth to say something to her when she beat me to the punch.

"IthinkI'mgonnabesick," was all she said before she clamped her hand over her mouth, and I quickly walked her into the guest bathroom right off the foyer. I hurried to remove her coat from her arms and held back her hair just in time for her to get an up-close look at the porcelain that served as the guest bathroom's toilet.

Bella tried to push me away, but I was going to stay with her. I didn't want to leave her side—and certainly not while she was getting sick. After a few moments, she began dry heaving. I figured she was done, at least for a little bit. She turned toward me, and in the light of the bathroom, which was much brighter than that on the porch, I noticed she had dark purplish spots under her eyes. Moreover, she was pale—far more so than normal.

I touched her forehead with the back of my hand and felt that she had a fever. I opened the linen closet and plucked out a washcloth for her. I ran it under cold water so that I could apply it to her forehead. She gave me a small smile that looked more like a grimace. I walked her back into the guest room and gently placed her on the bed while turning on the bedside lamp.

"I'm going to get your suitcase. Is it just the one, or did you bring a bag or a tote along, as well?" I inquired while removing her hat and mittens.

"Yeah, I have a small bag on the passenger seat." Her voice sounded a bit raspy and raw.

"Let me get those, and then I'll help you get settled here. Okay?" I requested, while placing a feather-light kiss on her forehead. Bella gave a small nod in reply.

I leaned over and turned off the lamp. Walking out of the guest bedroom, I left the door cracked so that the harsh light of the hallway wouldn't bother her.

I quickly ran out to the rental, which was a Volvo, no less, and retrieved her tote bag. I also grabbed the suitcase on the porch. I placed them beside the door to the guestroom and quickly ran to the kitchen to get Bella a glass of water.

Cautiously, I pushed open the bedroom door with my foot and found her sleeping on the bed. She lay curled up into a little ball, probably trying to get warm. I gently rolled the suitcase in, while placing her tote bag on the desk that was in the room. She looked comfortable enough in her yoga pants, so I decided against changing her clothes, but I did remove her glasses. She didn't always wear them, but I rather liked when she did.

I carefully picked her up, and pulled back the covers. Once she appeared comfortable, I placed the covers over her and headed for the other side of the bed. Slipping my lounge pants and t-shirt off, I climbed in bed to be with her. Not a full minute later, I felt her small hand caress my chest as she snuggled into me. I was thankful that I only wore boxers to bed because she was fully clothed and freezing. I knew that if I was next to her feverish body, the cooler I could be the better.

As gently as I could, I played with her hair and rubbed her left shoulder that lay toward me. She felt a little tense in her sleep, and I wondered if it had to do with her muscle aches. I was enjoying the way her hair felt when it slipped through my fingers when I heard her start to talk in her sleep. At first, it was about yarn and making a cake of some kind—although a cake that called for peas was not something that I would be willing to eat.

Just as I was about to close my eyes and follow her into sleep, I heard it.

"I love you, Edward." It was clear as a bell to my ears. I ever-so-carefully tucked her hair behind her ear, kissing her on the forehead while I replied to the sweetest words I had ever heard.

"I love you too, Bella. Always."

Feeling ten times lighter than I had just hours before, I drifted off to sleep. Sometime in the early morning hours, not long after sleep had claimed Bella, I felt her move from the bed and head to the bathroom. I shot out of bed like a man burning and practically leapt to the bathroom to help her. Her hair was matted to her face and she was still quite warm—too warm for my liking.

I once again held her hair back, but this time I had to support her a little bit so she didn't topple over. We were both sitting on the cold bathroom floor when I had an idea. She barely had the energy to make it to the bathroom, but I needed her fever to come down. I didn't trust if I gave her any Motrin that she would keep it down just yet, so had to resort to other methods for lowering the fever.

After making sure that Bella wasn't going to fall over, I gently set her against the tub, but still close enough to the toilet in case she got sick while I was busy. I reached in the linen closet and pulled out a couple of towels and a washcloth. I looked around for a basin of sorts and came up empty. Quickly running into the kitchen, I searched the cabinets for one of my mother's big bowls that I knew she took on picnics or gatherings. On the way back to the bedroom I went through her toiletries bag and dug out her body wash.

I returned from the kitchen with a sizeable bowl to fill with lukewarm water and added some body wash into the bowl. I walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet so that I could get the water just right. I then walked over to the bed and placed towels on top of the sheets. I went back to the sink, turned off the water, and took the now-full bowl into the bedroom. Once I was satisfied with that, I went back into the bathroom and tenderly picked up Bella. She was somewhat awake, I wasn't sure how long she would be awake because she started mumbling. I placed her gently over the towels on her side of the bed. Sitting her up, I took off her sweatshirt to see that she had a tank top underneath. I decided that I didn't want her in just her underwear, so after setting her back on the bed, I went to my suitcase to grab a pair of my boxer briefs that wouldn't swim on her. Boxer briefs in hand, I walked back to her and started to take off her socks and yoga pants. With the pants removed, I replaced them with my boxer briefs. I couldn't help but adore her slender, pale figure. She was a vision, like always. Even sick, you could still see all her beauty.

I decided to start at her head and neck, and then work my way down. I soaked the washcloth in the water and then rung it out. I tried not to get water on the bed beside her. I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the temple and down her cheek before following the trail of kisses with the washcloth. My lips were warm from her skin. It was as if kissing her burned my body from the inside out, while she burned from the outside in.

My soul felt on fire. I burned for her, wanted to take care of her, to love her, to comfort her. I wanted to take her pain away. I placed a tender, soft kiss at the corner of her mouth. "I love you," I whispered while admiring her beautiful face—her lower lip slightly larger than her top lip … her tiny nose … her cheekbones. She looked so peaceful. Dipping the washcloth in the water again, I decided to wash her neck and collarbone. I once again placed feather-light kisses on her neck and over her collarbone, whispering words of love and comfort to her before following up with the warm washcloth.

I started softly singing a song. It was one of her favorites, and I couldn't help but smile while I whispered the words over her burning flesh. _"I was the one you always dreamed of, you were one I tried to draw..._" I sang as I kissed her, and then gently washed the inside of her elbow. I was just about to continue when I heard her bluesy voice.

"_How dare you say it's nothing to me, baby you're the only light I ever saw."_ I think, in that moment, my jaw hit the floor. My face beamed at the thought of her acknowledging what I as doing of what I was doing, and my heart sang. However, it was short lived when I looked at her and saw that her eyes weren't open. She was just having a lucid moment, but still, I would take it.

The irony wasn't lost on me that the part of the song we sang together was a part that completely described us in some fashion. Even if they were only a few words, indeed Bella was the only one I dreamed of and the only one I saw. I wondered if when she woke she would say something like that—that I disregarded her feelings. Although, she was sick, I hoped that we could maybe spend some of this time working on the relationship, having that talk we should have had before I left.

Once I finished with her left arm, I started on her right side. Repeating the same steps while continuing to sing to her, I kissed her shoulder down to her elbow. I loved the electric hum that was coursing through my body. It was something I always felt near her, but now I felt like embracing it rather than shying away from it.

I placed ghosting kisses on her stomach and the sides of her ribs before taking the cloth over her waist with the softest of touches. After I was done with her waist, I decided I would quickly sit her up and wash her back before washing her legs.

I chose to sit at her side while I angled my upper body in her direction. Gently lifting her up, I held her against me while I rubbed her back with the cloth. Not wanting to place her back on her damp shirt, I simply blew onto her back ever so softly, trying to fan off her back with her shirt. With her shirt fanning her back, it sent waves of her scent to my face. Her juniper and rosemary scent hit me with just a hint of fruitiness, and it washed over me a sense of calm, of rightness. It was right for me to take care of her I needed to take care of her.

I was just about to place her back on the bed when I heard her mumble a 'so good.' I hoped that even if she wasn't fully awake, my gesture had cooled her down so she could sleep more comfortably. After gently rubbing her back for a bit, I gently laid her on the bed once more.

Working on her ankles, I placed tender kisses there and then on the sides of her knee. I followed with the washcloth. After having washed down her leg, I gave her thigh and calf a little rubdown, trying to ease the aches I was sure she was feeling. Once I was finished with kissing, wiping down and gently massaging her legs, I took the washcloth and bowl into the bathroom. I emptied the bowl and set it on the side of the sink, then I wrung out the washcloth and placed it on the top of the bowl.

I turned out the bathroom light and quickly made it back to the bed. When I laid on the bed, surrounded by Bella's scent, I breathed in deeply, welcoming the calming effect it had on me. I don't think I realized how much I missed the smell of her until I had gone without her. I was contemplating snuggling up against her when Bella beat me to it. She snuggled into my side with her head on my chest and her arm around my waist. I drifted off into the kind of deep sleep that had evaded me while I was separated from Bella.

Sometime in the morning, and far too early for my liking, I started hearing voices in the house, signaling everyone was probably up. I briefly thought I would join them and then thought better of it—I didn't want to leave Bella. Once the voices quieted, I drifted back into slumber.

Sometime later, Emmett burst into the guest bedroom, trying to wake me up with his loud voice. "Hey, brat. Ma says it's well past ti—" Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I sat up in bed to see what had stopped Emmett from finishing his comment. I could only assume it was because of the confused look I was giving him. I was a bit shocked to see that it was half past one in the afternoon.

"Do you mind? Couldn't you knock first?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"Dude, I was just comin' in to tell you Ma said you should get up. Why are we whispering? Do you have a girl in here with you? Are you cheating on Bella?" I tried not to bristle at his questions.

"No, Emmett. I am not cheating on _Bella_." I whispered as I looked down at said person while she lay wrapped up like a burrito. I pointed to Bella for Emmett's benefit.

"Dude, is that a gu—" I cut Emmett off by motioning him over and pulling back the covers just a bit.

"How'd she get here?!" Emmett gave me a look of puzzlement as if it never occurred for her to take a plane to come see her husband, of all people.

"Uh, Em, she took a plane, then another, probably another plane, and then she magically hopped on the magic carpet—in our world, otherwise known as a car—and drove here." I informed him, noticing the shortness in my voice. "Now, if you'll excuse me, she isn't feeling well, so we are just going to stay in bed. Don't forget to close the door on your way out," I whispered defiantly while crossing my arms over my chest, showing him this conversation was over.

"Geez, Eddie, don't get your panties in a bunch. I was just teasing; I actually think she is good for you." Emmett smirked and then left, making sure to close the door on his way out, and not too loudly. I think there might be hope for him yet.

Once Emmett had left, I scooted back down under the covers and noticed that Bella was stirring a bit. I decided just to stay awake so that I wasn't tempted to waste more of the day away. I turned to face Bella so that we were inches apart on our sides, wanting to slowly coax her out of sleep. I started trailing my fingers down her exposed arm. She rewarded me with a small shiver. Then her deep-chocolate iris pools opened up to meet my green ones.

Bella sheepishly smiled at me. "Good morning?" she asked while trying to stifle a yawn.

"It's actually afternoon, but yes, I would say it is a good one," I replied with a smirk and a brief kiss to the side of her mouth.

"Are you feeling a bit better today?" I asked her while reaching out and feeling her forehead. "You still have a bit of a fever, but it isn't as bad as it was last night."

I brought my hand down to rest it on the bed in between us. After tracing my hand with her index finger, she finally laced her fingers with mine. "I think a bit better. I'm not sure. I was so nervous coming out here. Charlie has been calling so much.…" Her breathing picked up at the mention of Charlie. I removed my hand from hers so that I could rub soothing patterns on her back. "I thought I just got sick last night because of my nerves, but you said I had a fever, and for some reason I have a brief memory of getting sick again and then.…" She trailed off, biting her lip.

"'And then what, Bella? What is it?" I asked in a softened tone. I was truly curious.

"I'm not sure if … did you sing to me … last night?" My ears went pink at the mention of my actions last night. Although I did it out of love, it was still surprising that she would remember it. Other than her joining in singing one verse with me, she was dead to the world, or so I thought.

"Uh…" I ran my hand on the back of my neck, trying to pick my words carefully, "Yeah, I did. You were a bit feverish after getting sick for the second time last night, so I—" I was about to finish when Bella completed my thought.

"You gave me a sponge bath, didn't you, while you sang to me?" My mouth fell open at her recollection of it.

"I thought I might have dreamed it or remembered some of it, but you just confirmed it for me." She gave me a sheepish grin while, I am sure, my face was one of shock. "Thank you," she whispered before grabbing the hand that was practically ripping hair from my scalp. She took my hand in her petite one yet again and rubbed soothing patterns on it once more.

"You're welcome. I was worried about you. Are you _really _okay?" She scooted closer to me so that she was close to mumbling in my chest.

"I think I have the flu bug that people at work had. It also doesn't help that yesterday, on the first plane ride before my layover in Chicago, lots of people were sneezing, and the plane was stifling." Her hand was tracing patterns on my bare chest and it felt wonderful.

"You don't know how wonderful that feels," I whispered into her hair as I closed my eyes and relished her scent.

"I don't want to get you sick, but I don't want to let go of you either," Bella whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear her.

"I think I'll live. I did have a flu shot, unlike someone else," I teased. She let out a soft giggle, but then abruptly stopped. "What's wrong? Are you going to be sick?"

"No … I think I'm good. I just don't think I should laugh. It's making my head hurt, and I don't want to get sick again," she stated softly while I relaxed. She was ducking her head in embarrassment. I wasn't going to have that.

"Alainn, will you look at me?" I asked, carefully bringing her chin up to look at me with my index finger and thumb. "It's alright. No one is thinking less of you for having the flu. Do you want to try and eat some crackers … or ginger ale?" I asked, trying to remember what it was that my mother gave me when I had the flu.

She turned her nose up at that thought. "Please, don't mention food—or drinks. I really just want to snuggle." I was too happy to oblige her. She curled up on me in the tiniest ball that I had ever seen. Seeing her do this, I realized she was probably cold. I pulled the comforter up on her so that her head was barely visible.

In no time at all, she was out like a light, and I took this as my chance to do some things. I figured first on the list was a shower. I made sure to keep the shower quick so that I would avoid thinking about last night for too long. I was amazed at how much I missed the softness of her skin. I really wanted to hold her last night, but I knew that I couldn't. After my shower, I put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to wear around the house.

My bare feet made their way down the hall to my mom's kitchen. I was surprised it was quiet. But then again, it was middle of the afternoon on a weekday. I made a quick peanut butter & jelly sandwich for myself then poured myself a glass of milk while I ate. It had been a while since I'd had a PB&J, and I forgot how good they could be. After finishing my sandwich, I drank the rest of my milk and placed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

Before I headed back to Bella, I grabbed some Motrin for her, an extra blanket, some movies, and a book for myself. I figured if she wanted me to stay with her, even if she was sleeping, I would, but I could also read while she slept. I was just about to reenter the bedroom when I heard the toilet flush. Not caring about what state she was in, I hurriedly opened the door, only to find a pale-looking Bella just reaching the bed.

"I had to pee and, well, getting up didn't bode well with my 'not going to get sick' plan." Although she meant to be humorous, it fell flat. She had no energy. She didn't even bother putting on her glasses, which I am sure didn't help in the staying upright plan.

"I brought you some Motrin that I think you should take," I said, while placing the other items on the bed "Do you think you will be able to keep this down?" She nodded and held out a small hand, took the Motrin, and downed most of the water. I was glad she didn't put up a fight.

"Thanks," she whispered while lying back on the bed. I joined her ever so carefully on the bed, trying not to jostle her too much. "You don't have to stay in here the whole time if I fall asleep, but … could you just hold me? I think we need to talk a bit more." She lay curled up on her side with her head down, playing with a fringe on the blanket.

"Sure. We can do that. I can do that. Where would you like to start?" I questioned while pulling her closer to me. I wanted her to lead this conversation.

She was quiet for a bit, so much so that I thought she fell asleep. She surprised me, however, when she took a deep breath and began. "Do … do you remember how people always thought we were a couple?"

"Yeah.…"

"Do you remember when we went out … you know, bowling, swimming, to the movies, to dinner?" I wasn't sure where she was going with this, but I decided I would wait and see before I asked.

"Yeah, how can I forget you bowling?" I asked while I remembered that the slick floors and bowling alley shoes weren't her friends. I let a little chuckle escape my lips, which earned me a weak slap from Bella.

"Hush. That isn't the point. Do you remember watching movies in the park, going to the zoo … the aquarium? Getting on tour buses to see Ellis Island and buying those ridiculous Statue of Liberty foam crowns?"

I nodded my head to all of those while remembering that I had a blast seeing New York with her. I can remember that I wanted to dance with her in the park when they showed an old Fred Astaire movie. Instead, I settled for her sharing her Reese's, which she mixed with popcorn.

"My point in all of this is that we dated—at least in my mind we did. I didn't think of it like that at the time. I mean, there were moments when I wished you were my boyfriend, like when we went to see 'Phantom of The Opera.' That night was so special. The dinner, the show, getting dressed up and having you with me … that was special to me." She paused briefly to bite her lip and then continued. "So, with that in mind, I don't think it's strange that we got married—I just think we handled it the wrong way."

I was happy to hear that she didn't think it was strange to be married, but I was a bit concerned about her idea of the handling. Did she want to separate? What was she talking about? How else could it have been handled? I was about to voice my concerns when she continued.

"Edward, think about it. Before we were married, we cooked dinners together with _no_ problems. You stayed over. We held hands…. We did couple things without realizing that we were doing them." She reached up to move my hair, and I smiled at the gesture. "You and I both know that we are overthinkers, and I think it's safe to assume that both of us got spooked about being married. Am I correct?" She obviously thought about this a lot, just as I had. I was glad that she and I were coming to the same conclusions and even more thankful that she could voice what I was having trouble saying.

"Yeah, you are. The morning we got home was awkward. The whole thing was. I'm sorry. I think I went to bed thinking that everything was going to be the same, like always and it … it wasn't. It was the opposite and rather scary. So, I think I just shut down." I didn't like that I chose to shut down, but they always say hindsight is twenty-twenty. "I should have talked to you. _We_ should have talked," I stated firmly while brushing her cheek softly with the back of my hand.

"You're right.… But that is in the past. What's done is done. We just have to fix it now if this," Bella pointed between us, "is going to work. We have to be open to each other, just as before—meaning that if there is an issue, we deal with it, together. No more hiding." She gave me a small smile that told me we were getting somewhere.

"I have to say, I don't regret it. I don't even regret our time apart. Although it was painful, it made me realize that I _do_ love you. And I have to tell you, I _should've_ told you a while ago—not for the first time on the night we were married. I want you to know that I meant it for more than just our wedding night, Alainn. I meant it for always … not just then." I hoped she would understand where I was coming from.

"I feel the same. I mean, it was so easy to write it off as you just saying it—because of the wedding, being caught up in all of it, and then with us being weird afterwards.… It made me think on some level there might have been regret." I was about to butt in, but she stopped me by placing her finger on my lips. "Edward, I get it. I have loved you just as long as you have loved me, but I think when we told each other we both chalked it up to being for another reason when it never was. I think we both had the purest of intentions."

"So, I have to ask you … do you want this. Do you want to be married to me? Can we go back to normal and not worry about the labels or the piece of paper? Can we stop overthinking?" I looked into her eyes as I awaited her answer; I think I stopped breathing while I waited.

"Edward … I want all of it, I really do. I miss_ us_. I think both of us had valid reasons as to why we didn't tell each other how we felt, but now I don't want there to be any secrets. No more hiding or avoiding—look at where that got us. It made me question our decision for a bit, but I don't regret getting married, saying that I love you, or even making love." She blushed at her admission, but I was beaming from ear to ear.

I pulled her closer to me while placing a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Alainn."

"I love you too, Edward." Her tiny hand came up to gently rub my jaw and the two-day-old stubble that was growing. "So, we really are 'husband and wife' and we are giving this a go? Like a real go? No more hiding behind the 'we're just friends, thing?'" she inquired while letting out a small yawn.

"Yes. No more hiding. We married for love and friendship. I just don't think we knew at the time how deep the love ran."

"Should we tell your family? I mean, why we got married?" I was gently rubbing her back while I mulled this over.

"Well, my mother knows everything, and I don't think she will tell my siblings, but I'm sure she has shared it with my father—which, I'm okay with. She knows about Charlie, so that's easier now, since I have her help in trying to locate the proper documents. However, Bella … we married for love. Albeit unbeknownst, we didn't marry on a falsehood. I meant my vows and I want to be married to you. I don't want people thinking we did this just to get out of a situation because you and I _both_ know it was always more than that."

"I agree. I really do, it just took us some time to realize that." She beamed with the biggest smile she could muster. "Now, husband of mine, since that is settled and I am feeling quite drained, I am taking a nap." She sleepily placed a peck on my cheek and settled in under the covers a bit more.

I placed the extra quilt I had gotten from my mother's closet on top of her, tucking in the sides. It was something Elizabeth, my real mother, did. It was a vague memory I had—of her tucking me in just before reading me a story. I can remember after coming to live with Carlisle and Esme how elated I was that Esme did the same thing, but I also remember it being a sad gesture for a while.

"Snug as a bug, in a rug. Sleep well, Alainn," I whispered into her ear as she lay on my chest. I encircled her with my arms and welcomed her comforting scent into my nostrils. I wasn't tired, so I reached over on the nightstand and found my book, being careful not to wake the beautiful sleeping woman resting on me.

O#O#O Later that evening …

"Edward…" I heard my name whispered, but I wasn't sure who was doing the whispering. My neck was stiff, and I wasn't sure of the cause of that either.

"Dear heart, dinner is ready. Are you joining us for dinner?" It was Esme. I opened my eyes, trying to adjust to the now-dark room. A strip of light was coming from the door. Wiping my eyes, I looked down and felt my neck ache from falling asleep while lying in a reclined position, my book lying haphazardly on the floor.

"Ma? What time is it?"

"It's a little after seven. Emmett said something about Bella not feeling well. I can come back later, but I just wanted you to know dinner was ready," my mother whispered sweetly to me while coming in the room to sit on the unoccupied corner of the bed.

Bella was lying on her stomach on my chest, knocked out cold still. I think I felt either drool or sweat from her on my t-shirt, but I didn't mind. I was just glad she was getting rest.

"Thanks, Ma. I think she has the flu, but I'm not happy that she still has a fever. She hasn't eaten anything today, and she is still having trouble. Even thinking about food is making her queasy. I feel helpless."

My mom reached out to lightly touching my hand. "Well, now you know what it was like for me when you or one of your siblings was sick." I smiled at her comment. "Do you want me to call your father in here? He might be able to help a little bit. Has she had fluids?" Concern laced her voice.

"No, not other than to take Motrin. She got up earlier and was stumbling, so I imagine she is still fairly weak."

"Well, if you want to stay in here, I'll bring a plate in for you."

I was torn. I didn't want to leave Bella, but I was desperate for a change of positions and, as much as I hated the thought of waking her, I needed her fever to break and she needed fluids.

"Thanks, Ma, but I think I'll be out in a bit," I whispered while giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"She truly is beautiful, Edward. I wish I could meet her under better circumstances, but I can be patient—maybe." Quietly, my mother got up and left the room. I shook my head at my mother. Now that she knew for sure that Bella was here, in her house, and that Bella was, in fact sick, I wouldn't put it past my mother to keep her company tomorrow. That is, if Bella was up for it, of course.

I stretched my arms over my head and stifled a yawn. Careful not to move Bella too much, I slid out from under her. Noticing that she was shivering a bit, I readjusted the blankets lying on top of her. I wasn't sure if we had any more blankets in the closet, and I didn't want her to get too warm, but I hated seeing her like this.

I quickly went to the bathroom before making my way out to the kitchen. My eyes adjusted to the light, and my nose filled with the wonderful scent of my mother's cooking, my PB&J all but forgotten now.

I noticed that my mom made a salad and soup, which she kindly left out for me. I thought it would be better if I didn't bring my food back into the room with Bella. I sat quietly at the bar in the kitchen eating my warm meal, instead. It wasn't long after that my father joined me.

"Your mom says Bella arrived here sometime last night?" He was smirking which told me he already knew the answers to the questions he was going to ask, but he wanted to hear them from me.

"Yeah, she, uh, she came in late last night," I answered, taking another spoonful of my soup.

"Emmett told your mother she was sick, and then your Ma told me. So, is it true or did a wire in the grapevine get crossed?"

"No, she's sick, and it's bothering me. Can you give her anything if it's the flu?" My dad let out a small chuckle at my question.

"Sorry, Son … but you can't. It's just a virus, so it has to run its course. Although, it will help if she is staying hydrated."

"Uh, thanks, Da." I was hoping he could give me better advice than that. I was now in a somber mood. It's not that I didn't want to take care of Bella—it was quite the opposite; I loved taking care of her, and I was grateful that she was allowing me to. It was just that I hated feeling helpless.

I quickly finished my dinner and washed my dishes. I figured since Bella hadn't eaten, I could take her some broth from the soup, as well as some crackers and a ginger ale.

Walking carefully with the tray for Bella, I opened the bedroom door and was surprised to see her up.

"I brought you some broth. I know that you may not feel like eating anything, but you need to stay hydrated."

She cleared her throat and nodded. "Thanks. I'm actually a little bit hungry, but I'm not sure how strong my stomach is." I saw her grimace and I tried to stifle a chuckle.

"It's not funny."

"I know. I'm sorry, but … I'm here, if you need me to be." I gently sat the tray over her lap. "Now, please try to eat a little bit of this. Then we can give you another dose of Motrin."

Bella took a deep breath before I heard a small "okay." Her voice seemed a bit raspy again and it bothered me.

"Alainn, do you think you have a cold on top of the flu? You sound like you're losing your voice." I tried not to sound too panicked, but I was not sure that it worked. "Do you want me to get my dad?"

Bella gave me the bitchface. "Relax," she coaxed. "My voice is raspy from being sick. It's not a cold. I'm certain it's _just_ the flu, Edward." She wasn't happy, but I worried— could she really blame me?

"Sorry, I'm just worried." I gave her my best crooked smile and hoped that she forgave me.

"I know. I don't think it's something you can help. Just try to calm down a little." She smiled up at me. "For me? Please?"

O#O#O

**BPoV**

After spending the rest of the week in the guestroom, I started to feel a bit better. Edward said my fever broke sometime during my sleep, and he was glad to see that color returned to my face, finally. I also was able to walk to the bathroom without wobbling or becoming weak from the short distance. That was a welcome change.

However, now that I had recovered, I had to meet the family. I briefly remember glimpses of Esme or Carlisle coming into the room, but I was still so out of it, I just hoped I hadn't said anything embarrassing. Edward said that I didn't, but he could have just been saying that—he didn't think I said anything embarrassing to _him_.

Edward, apparently, was going to disinfect the guestroom since I had recovered, and then he was going to move our stuff into his old bedroom now that we were staying a bit longer than originally planned. While he took care of the room, I searched out Esme in the kitchen and tried to see if I could help with dinner. Tonight was my first family dinner with the Cullens—_all_ of the Cullens.

Yesterday, she had come into the room and asked me what I would like to have. I told her I wouldn't mind making one of Edward's favorites that I made for him from time to time. I wanted to make it this time as a 'thank you' to him for taking care of me. Esme readily agreed and said that if I just wrote down what I needed, she would take care of the rest.

"Oh, dear heart, you don't have to help. You're just getting over the flu." I couldn't get over how welcoming Esme was. She was the type of mother that everyone wanted. She also smelled like cinnamon and radiated warmth—she just made you feel at peace. "Besides, you are a guest in this house." Esme smiled at me and gave me a wink.

"Please, I want to help. I haven't done anything in a while; I think I have enough energy." Esme agreed after letting out a small laugh. Esme was well aware of Edward not wanting me to do anything.

"How about you take care of the meat while I get the vegetables and the port sauce?"

"Sure, I would love to."

On the menu tonight was a pork loin seasoned with rosemary, olive oil, salt and pepper. I sometimes, like tonight, served it with a port sauce that had figs, honey, butter, stock and rosemary mixed into it. It was comfort food at its best, at least in Edward's opinion.

We kept the sides simple—garlic mashed potatoes with shredded, fresh parmesan and steamed green beans.

As I was cutting up the rosemary to place in a bowl with the oil, salt and pepper, Esme saw this as an opportunity to talk with me.

"Bella, I have to tell you, your wedding pictures are just wonderful. I feel like I was there." I could tell she was trying not to cry, which in turn made me tear up.

"Thank you, Esme. It means a lot to me that you approve." I placed the chopped rosemary into the waiting bowl and grabbed a spoon off the counter to mix it in. "I know Edward was a bit worried. It wasn't traditional, but we did it with complete love in our hearts for one another."

"Oh, sweetie, I know." She was working on washing off the potatoes. "I understand why you had to do it, but I'm glad the intentions were true. Besides … now we can just have a party for you." At that, she gave me a blinding smile, one full of pride.

"I look forward to it." I had reached for a high-sided skillet off the hanging ladder in her kitchen that housed most of her pots and pans. I removed the loin from its packet, placed it in the pan and then rubbed the rosemary mixture over it with my hands.

"You know, in a way, you are lucky for not having a big ceremony. I'm sure you remember a lot more of yours than I do—or even Alice and Rose, for that matter." Seeing my questioning look, she moved her pot of skinned potatoes closer to me. "I just remember bits of my wedding—seeing Carlisle at the end of the aisle, saying parts of our vows, kissing him, greeting people, posing for photo after photo. After that, it's pretty much a blur. I will say, my feet hurt at the end of the day, but I couldn't even remember what our meal was. Of course, Carlisle has since filled me in, but you get my drift." Esme sounded a bit wistful when she finished. Meanwhile, I pondered what she was saying.

"I think I get what you mean, but still…." I trailed off as I went to the sink, to wash my hands after making sure I completely covered the loin in the mixture. "It would have been nice to have you all there."

"Yes, but that's why we are having a party here," she said softly, bumping me in the hip. "Besides, I don't think Edward would have noticed we were there anyways. He only had eyes for you that night."

I blushed at that comment, and Esme gave me a knowing look. Once my hands were dry, I put the meat in the oven, noting the time. I would have to turn it over in 15 minutes, but in the meantime, I could work on chopping the figs for the sauce.

"So, Edward said he planned it?"

"Yeah, he did. The only thing I really knew about was stuff that I took care of, like my dress, shoes, handkerchief, my hair—although Edward won a bet on that one."

"Dear heart, did you say handkerchief? As in, Edward's mother's handkerchief?"

"Mmm hmm. I sewed it on the inside of my dress, on the bottom layer." I placed the chopped up figs in the chicken stock, with the port wine liquid into a waiting small saucepan, I almost dropped said figs on the way to the pan due to a slight squeal/jump combo from Esme.

"Is everything … okay?" I was puzzled by her reaction.

"Of course, dear. Everything is just wonderful." She placed her pot of cut potatoes under the sink to fill the pan with water. "Did Edward tell you the meaning of the handkerchief?"

"Something about it being for luck—I'm not sure if he really knew, other than it was just a tradition, if you will."

"Hmm." After that crazy, half-squeal/half-jump in the air, that's all she said?

We finished prepping for dinner just in time for Edward to come back from finishing upstairs. "I just put our bags into our new room. Do you need me to set the table?" He snaked his arms around my waist and placed a chaste kiss on the side of my neck.

"Edward, that would be lovely, dear," his mother answered. I just smiled and helped him count out the plates.

Esme and I decided that since some of the kids wouldn't eat all of that evening's dinner, we would heat up some of the soup leftovers from the other day so that they could have a rounded meal.

"Since the potatoes and green beans don't need to go on yet, I'll just go freshen up for dinner." With that, Esme left the room, and I noticed a slight bounce in her step.

"What's with Ma?"

"I don't know. She asked me things about the wedding, and I said that I really just had to worry about my stuff." I grabbed a pair of tongs to turn over the loin. "When I mentioned that I sewed your mother's handkerchief in the lining of my dress, she squealed—literally, Edward." I opened the oven and turned the meat in the pan. "She squealed!" I still couldn't get over that fact. Finished with the meat, I shut the oven door and placed the tongs on the spoon rest. I turned around and was instantly in Edward's arms.

"Over the handkerchief? Really?" He questioned while rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Mmm."

"You like that, Gra?" He asked with a megawatt smile.

"I do. But, tell me again what 'Gra' means?" I playfully nipped at his chin, hoping that would distract him from realizing that he never told me the meaning.

"Oh, you think you're slick, huh? I've never told you what it means." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear while he leaned in to whisper. "Love…. Gra means love. The first time I said it was our wedding night."

I blushed at the mention of that night. This earned a chuckle from Edward. I playfully tugged on his bronze locks. "You know, if you keep this up, I'm going to have a wonderful idea for your 'thing,'" I teased with a smirk.

"Bring it, Mrs. Cullen."

"Will do, but first, I need to meet the rest of your family." I stood on my tiptoes to give him a kiss on the lips, which he welcomed whole-heartedly. Just as I was about to pull away, he deepened the kiss, pinning me up against the stove with his hands while his tongue met with mine. I may have tried to suppress a moan. So, this was the 'no more hiding.'

Needing air, he went to work on the side of my jaw and down my neck. "I missed this."

I was just about to form a coherent reply when someone beat me to it—only, it wasn't what I had in mind.

"Ma, Da…. Edward's about to defile your countertop!" I think my eyes might have bugged out a bit—I didn't recall Edward mentioning any of his family members being that large or having a voice quiet that loud. This guy was like a bear, but he did have dimples—so he couldn't be too scary, or so I hoped. I was pretty sure he was more like a teddy bear.

"Emmett!" I think I heard Edward actually growl.

"Eddo, seriously … she just got over the flu. Take it easy on her. I'm sure her blood pressure is through the roof with that kiss."

I wiggled out of Edward's arms while pretending to check on the loin, and I reached over the stove to start the potatoes.

"Alainn, this is Emmett, my brother."

"Oooh, Alainn is it? That's fitting." Emmett jabbed Edward in the ribs. "And, it's original."

I wiped my hands on the dishtowel, ready to shake hands with Emmett, but he clearly had other ideas. He immediately wrapped me up in his big, strong arms and swung me around. I don't think I had my eyes open the entire time.

Someone spoke up in a voice I didn't recognize. "Emmett, put her down before you crush a rib. She's just getting over the flu!" The voice was light but rather stern.

"Sorry, Alainn." Emmett smiled, all dimples, while Edward was busy pulling his hair out. I couldn't tell why it was, but there was a teasing tone from Emmett directed at Edward.

"Em, her name isn't Alainn. It's Bella," Replied the petite woman with jet-black hair who, I was learning, was the owner of the voice that scolded Emmett. She had Esme's smile, so I had to assume this was Alice. "And I'm Alice. It's nice to meet you," she informed me while wrapping her tiny arms around me and giving me a small hug.

"Hi, Alice. It's so great to meet you, as well as Emmett," I stammered, trying not to blush. Edward, noticing my nervousness, took my hand in his and started rubbing soothing circles on the back of my palm.

After a brief moment of standing around, I took the potatoes off the stove, ready to add the garlic and cheese to them, along with butter and milk. Once I drained them, I went back to the stove to turn on the burner for the green beans.

"Bella, do you need any help?" Alice was leaning against the counter having a silent conversation with Edward. I heard Edward clear his throat.

"Thanks, Alice, but I'm good here."

"I'll get you a glass of wine, Ali," Edward suggested. Alice just smiled. Apparently, she had won the silent conversation.

"Thanks, that'd be great." At this point, Alice was trying not to bounce to the ceiling with Edward out of the room.

"Oh, Bella! I'm sooo happy you're here. I have a feeling we are going to be seeing a lot of each other!" She squeezed me with a fierce one-armed hug while I tried to take a breath. This was all so much.

"Alice," Edward and I both stated—only, I said her name as a sigh, while Edward said it more like a hiss.

After Edward brought Alice her wine, he poured me a glass of water. "Thanks," I said while he placed a kiss on my forehead.

I turned to the stove to turn off the green beans and went to finish the potatoes.

"So, the rest of the family …"Alice started to say, then stuck her finger in the bowl of potatoes I was mashing. "… Oh my, Bella, those are heavenly…. Anyways, the rest of the family you'll get to meet at the table. You can talk to them after dinner. No pressure, okay? We already love you." Alice smiled sweetly up at me. "Besides, if they don't love you before the potatoes, they certainly will after. Trust me—I know."

"Of course we love her, Alice. She brought Edward back home." I blushed at Esme, who came waltzing into the kitchen, freshened up just in time.

"Esme, dinner is ready, so I guess we can eat. Is everybody here?" I was a bit nervous about meeting the rest of the family if they were anything like Emmett and Alice. I knew they both had spouses and children, but I hoped I could avoid another crushing hug. I worried that I wouldn't survive it.

"Of course, dear heart. I'll let everyone know." With that, Esme had gone out into the den to collect everybody while Alice, Edward and I placed the serving dishes in the dining room.

After Edward finished placing the food on the table, he took the ones I carried and placed them on the table, as well. When he finished, he grabbed me by the waist and placed a chaste kiss on my lips, relaxing me for the meal that was about to come. I loved that he was so comfortable around his family—that we could be the way we were before the past two weeks. It was comforting.

Emmett came walking in with two young boys, followed by a gorgeous blonde-haired woman and a toddler. I assumed this was Rosalie, his wife, and their children, of course. After Emmett had introduced his family, I was shocked to see how welcoming Rosalie was. She had ice-blue eyes, but rather than being cold, they danced with happiness. I couldn't get over how cute their boys were. I almost felt sorry for Rose, having all those boys in one house.

Alice introduced Jasper and their little girl next. She, too, was cute as a button and was, by far, the baby of the family. Jasper had a nice, calming demeanor about him, as well as a slight Southern accent. He gave me a nice, welcoming hug that didn't crush any bones.

The last ones to enter were Esme and Carlisle. I had met him briefly while I was sick, but couldn't really recall it.

"Bella, it's good to see you are well. Thank you for making this wonderful meal," he said as he hugged me from the side and placed a gentle kiss on the top of my head. "Now, let's say Grace before this meal gets cold."

After Carlisle walked toward his seat, Edward pulled out my chair for me. He and the other men waited until all of the women sat before taking their seats.

Only a few minutes into eating, Emmett was the first to speak. "Oh my, Alainn … I can't get over these mashed potatoes." I blushed at his comment and saw Alice give me a wink. She was right—the potatoes were a hit.

"Oh, so, Edward, is that what you call Bella? That's wonderful. I'm glad to see you use some of your heritage." Carlisle was beaming at Edward. The rest of the table was silent while Edward had a slight blush covering the tips of his ears.

"Chuisle (_darling_), that isn't the only thing he kept. He gave Bella his mother's handkerchief—to wear under her wedding gown." Esme was beaming, almost mischievously, at Carlisle. I assumed her name for him was an endearing one. I'd have to ask Edward about that later.

No sooner had Esme finished saying that to Carlisle then Alice choked and spit wine onto the tablecloth. The kids, seeing this, thought it was funny and decided to join in.

Edward and I gave each other a puzzled look while the rest of the adults at the table shared knowing looks. After Edward had returned to his meal, I slowly picked at mine, thinking.

I didn't think I would ever understand what it was with this family and handkerchiefs.


	6. Phone calls, Mass, and Pyramids

_Okay, sorry this one took some time. I had some issues with the last chapter that made me end up loosing some of my mojo for writing, but I think I got it back now. So, all is well. Um, a few things. There is a song in this chapter … it's by Plug in Stereo featuring Cady Graves, the song is 'Oh Darling'. For those of you who don't live in the states Funyuns are an onion flavored crispy snack … wiki describes them as onion-flavored corn snack. "Ring shaped, alluding to the shape and texture of fried onion rings". Michael Henry and Justin Robinett have a new album out. It's awesome! That's all for this A/N._

_K_

**BPoV** January 17

To say that dinner went well would be an understatement. Everyone was very welcoming. Emmett had seconds on the potatoes while Edward had seconds on everything. It was so nice, even though there were kids present at the table, we certainly didn't lack for entertainment. Once Alice recovered from spilling her wine, the rest was a piece of cake.

Alice, Esme, Rose, and I have a shopping trip planned in the works already. The girls decided to fill me in on some of their ideas for our reception party while the guys were in the kitchen doing the dishes. I could only imagine that the shopping would be done solely for the reception.

Esme filled us in on the family photo that was to be taken tomorrow Sunday afternoon, after mass. It was going to be inside their home, as well as a few shots outside. My heart soared at the idea of being included in the family photos that would adorn her walls.

The girl talk was winding down at the table when Edward decided that I needed rescuing.

"_Alainn_, are you ready to go to bed?" I couldn't be positive but I think I saw a slight blush on the tips of his ears.

"Sure." I replied while trying to stifle a yawn. Although, I was feeling better, putting on a dinner for twelve people, including myself was somewhat tiresome. The last thing I needed was to push myself and end up getting sick again, and knowing my luck that would happen.

"Thank you so much for letting me use your kitchen." I whispered to Esme while I leaned in to give her a hug goodnight.

"Bella, it's yours as long as you want to stay here." Esme kissed me softly on the cheek and gave me a bright smile. She really was so welcoming. I walked over to Rose and Alice giving them both quick hugs goodnight as well.

"It was so wonderful to finally meet you both. I'm sorry I was sick, and couldn't do it last week." I stated apologetically while biting my lip.

"Bella, its okay we have plenty of time to get to know one another." Alice supposed while giving me a wink.

"If anything Bella, it's not like we don't live near here. We aren't going anywhere." Leave it to Rose to point out the obvious.

"That's true Rose, thanks." I felt as if my face was going to split in two from smiling so much. It was strange going from only having Edward in New York, to having an entire immediate family within walking distance. It was something I could definitely get used to.

Once Edward had said his goodbyes as well, we made our way up to his childhood bedroom. Edward gave me a quick tour of the house. I had already seen most of the downstairs except for his parent's room and the laundry room. He briefly showed me where the playroom for the grandkids was located. That room was huge. He went on to show me the rooms that Alice and Emmett had growing up.

He forgot to mention that on the balcony, overlooking the first floor of the foyer, sat a baby grand piano. I knew that Edward played a little bit, but I didn't know he played that much to warrant a baby grand. Edward mostly chose to play the guitar while we lived in New York. Now I was thinking that the reason for that had more to do with actual piano space in the apartment rather than a lack of skill.

"Will you play for me sometime?" I asked taking his pinky finger and linking it with mine.

"Of course," he answered, kissing me on the forehead and stopping my heart. I wondered if he'd ever realize his affect on me.

"Now, this is my room, but I guess it's our room now, too." his smug grin was enough to earn a head shake from me.

Walking into Edward's childhood bedroom, which was far bigger than mine as a child, was a wonderful thing. The outer-most wall was mostly windows, while his bed was up against the side wall closest to the door.

"Ma knew I liked lots of light. With this room being an optional one, they chose to put the maximum amount of windows in it. Plus, I also didn't want to share a bedroom with Emmett."

"It's very, you." I said while taking in the slate-blue paint on the walls and the darker navy blue comforter on the massive bed. I would venture to say that Esme did some remodeling of his room since he was a boy.

Once Edward had the curtains closed, I walked over to my bag to get my pajamas out. I noticed that Edward had already removed my toiletries from my bag, and most likely had them already in the bathroom that was right next to his bedroom.

Not bothered of Edward seeing me, I quickly changed from my clothing into my pajamas while he did the same. Of course, he finished before me and waited at the door for me. We exited the bedroom and walked to the bathroom holding hands, all two feet of it.

After turning on the bright light of the bathroom, Edward proceeded to get out my toothbrush along with his, and put toothpaste on each of them.

"Thanks," I whispered. We were back. We had found our rhythm again. Edward just smiled at me with toothpaste foam around his lips. He could sense it too, and was just as happy about it as I was. We were no longer awkward only us, Edward and Bella, just as husband and wife.

Finished with our nightly routine, Edward placed his hand on the small of my back while he walked me over to my side of the bed. Once I was secure under the covers, he hopped over me, like a giddy little boy and turned out the light switch.

"You know, I've never had a girl in my bed before." He teased while pulling me from my side over to him. I let my fingers run through his hair.

"I feel honored. So, I'm the first and the last?" I asked smiling into his chest.

"And don't forget, the only one that matters." He said placing a soft kiss on my forehead. I had other ideas. I moved my head up so that I could kiss him on the lips. It wasn't a greedy kiss, but one that was slow and soothing. Edward's tongue danced along my teeth, tasting, and feeling. A moan escaped me while his hand came to rest upon the side of my face, his thumb gently brushing against my earlobe. Edward ended the kiss with three chaste pecks on my lips before peppering my face with kisses.

"I love you, _Alainn_."

"I love you too," I whispered while placing another tender kiss on his lips.

Morning came with a tingling on my skin. I felt wrapped in warmth and comfort. Being careful not to stir Edward awake, I took a peek at him, sleeping in peaceful slumber. I wanted so badly to run my hands through his hair, but I didn't. I would save that for another morning, or another time. Right now I just wanted to watch my husband sleep. Eventually I closed my eyes again and drifted off to my dreams.

Dreams of lying in Edward's childhood bed, with his arms wrapped around me. Dreams of the last few days. Dreams of being ecstatic with the knowledge that we were no longer hiding and that I could kiss him or touch him when I wanted and I didn't have to think twice about doing so, he is my husband in every sense of the word, and meaning. Dreaming happy thoughts. Somehow, the bathtub scene from 'Pretty Woman' with Julia Roberts kicking her feet comes into my dream. It's pretty much how I feel at the moment.

I felt Edward chuckle beside me, while he placed a tender kiss on my shoulder.

"What are you thinking about, _Gra_?" At his hand stroking the side of my cheek, I opened my eyes to my beautiful husband, a smile playing on my lips. His green eyes shining in the morning light, so vibrant, so clear.

"I was just thinking about how I don't think it could get any better than this." I placed a tender kiss to his lips.

"Mmm. I like where this is going so far," he kisses me back, and it was just as slow and soft as mine was-that is until he dipped his tongue to my bottom lip.

Our soft tender kisses soon became passionate, and I found my hands traveling the length of Edward's torso and the nape of his neck on their own accord. Meanwhile, it seemed Edward's hands had the same idea. Rubbing my head, my hair, my neck, and down my arms, tracing soft slow patterns, all over my skin. Clothes are discarded in place of a constant cover of hands on skin, flesh to flesh.

No words are exchanged-we don't need any. Just tangled tongues and limbs, with all knowing eyes, and panting breaths. Licks and nips, with noses grazing goose pimpled flesh. An unlocking of pleasures, written on my skin that only he knows, a slow burning heat that coils deep within me and finds release in his rhythm. We aren't slow or fast, there is no hurry, just a soft burning ember turning quickly into a brilliant blue flame, and we are one. One body, one flesh, one heart.

We both lay on the bed with our backs flat, out of breath and panting. Our hands are linked and my right foot is touching his left. We are quiet for a beat, relishing in our stolen moment of bliss.

"I think this is the second best morning I've ever had." Edward is gazing into my eyes and tracing a pattern on the back of my hand.

"Oh, is it now?"

"Why yes, Mrs. Cullen, the other would be the morning of our wedding and the first time I took my wife to bed." a smile is playing on his lips and it's my favorite. A crooked grin that makes my heart beat faster.

He speaks the truth, of this I know. He is my husband, I shouldn't blush, but I do from cheeks to chest. Maybe even to my toes, I can't help it. I'm not embarrassed. On the contrary, I feel quite loved and happy. I turn inward towards him, so that I am hiding my nose in his chest.

"Do you want to hop in the shower together? I promise I will be a complete gentleman."

I give him a nod and a quick peck on the chest. It's my yes, and he knows it.

We quickly recover our discarded garments from earlier. He's in boxers, me, a t-shirt, he leads the way. While he starts the water, I decide that I am over morning breath and grab our toothbrushes.

We grin like fools. After brushing and feeling like my teeth are thoroughly scrubbed, I head into the steamy shower. Edward follows me this time. The shower isn't big, so we have to take turns. I scrub my face, while he washes his hair.

Standing under the spray, making sure my hair is thoroughly wet, I turn to grab the shampoo bottle. I almost lose my balance but Edward's strong hand is there to steady me.

After he steadies me, his hands are in my hair massaging my scalp with shampoo. I moan at his ministrations.

"Would you mind if I wash you up?" Edward steps forward and places a soft kiss on my water soaked neck. His fingers are still working through my long hair. Of course I'm not complaining … or saying no.

"Nnn-" I couldn't even finish a simple 'no'.

"I'll take that as a sign to continue." He was smirking at me. He knew he had me.

After the shampoo bubbles were gone from my hair, he slathered it in conditioner. He let that sit in my hair while he worked on the rest of my body.

The slow touch, the soft touch, the care that he takes to wash my toes-it amazes me. He holds my arms carefully as if they will break. Rather than rubbing the skin raw like I normally do to myself, he is gentle. It's so sensual and caring. He is loving, through his touches. I am a puddle of goo.

I feel as though I can barely stand-I'm that relaxed. After he finishes with rinsing the conditioner out of my hair, I hold my hand out for the soap. It's my turn to reciprocate.

He already took care of his hair. However that doesn't mean I'm above massaging it a bit under the warm spray of the shower.

I run my nails up the nape of his neck, to the side of his scalp. Scratching and rubbing. He closes his eyes and sighs. I smile. This is good.

I move to his neck, his chest, and his shoulders. Down, up, over, side, back. My favorite part are his sides. He is slender but not too slender. Toned, not bulked. Yet he is taller and larger than I, so it takes my small hands more time to work than his large.

I love the birthmark on his inner bicep. It's small, but there. I hope that this feels as good to him as it did to me. He has large thighs I note as I am gently rubbing them. I gently massage them. He hums. Again, that is another good thing.

Once he was thoroughly cleaned and washed I stand up. He pulls me in for a kiss. It's simple and sweet, and all that is needed.

He hands me a towel, and I gladly take it. The towel is heavenly, plush, and white. I briefly think about asking Esme where she bought them. Edward leaves me to go and change in the bedroom, I take the time to blow dry my hair somewhat and put lotion on.

**EPoV**

My morning couldn't have gone better … waking up with my wife in my arms, making love to said wife, and then showering with her, I truly believe at this moment in time, I'm the happiest man on earth.

Leaving Bella in the bathroom to finish her morning routine, I made my way back to our room to get dressed. I had just located a fresh pair of boxers when my iPhone started ringing. It wasn't a ring tone that I recognized, so I was wary to answer it, but I went ahead anyways.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, I'm so glad I finally reached you. This is Charlie Clearwater." I think I stopped breathing at the word 'Oh'. I would know his voice anywhere, the question was, why was he calling me? I read his emails that he left me when Bella brought my laptop, and none of them seemed urgent. I was a bit puzzeled to say the least.

"Hi Charlie, what is it that I can do for you?" At this point I had my boxers on and decided it might be a good idea to sit for this conversation.

"Edward, can I call you Edward?"

"Sure Charlie, that's fine, I'd prefer it actually." I wasn't sure why he was acting weird. I mean, I know the conversations we had in the past were brief but I don't remember him being this nervous or uneasy about anything. I started to run my free hand through my damp hair.

"Well, I have some news for you, and I'm not sure how you're going to take this."

"Oh, well … I think I'll be fine. Did you find something? Do I need to come back to New York?"

"Edward, calm down. I'm going to explain, and you might be rather happy with this news."

I guess I was a bit louder than I thought in questioning Charlie, because Bella was now seated beside me rubbing my back trying to calm me.

"It turns out that your citizenship was never really in question." Charlie sounded a bit sheepish in admitting this. "Apparently, when our office moved several years ago, your papers were put in your father's file. So, when you went to apply for health insurance, it showed that you hadn't applied for a green card."

I took a moment to absorb this in. "So, do I still have to apply for one? Does it show that I was adopted?" I was a bit confused. What did this mean for me? What did it mean for Bella and me?

"No, no, actually your case is closed now. There was never a need for any of this. I'm actually sorry that I took up your time, especially since it had to do with paper files. Thankfully though, with everything electronic now, we don't have to worry about that. Your file has you clearly labeled as a junior and not as Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Senior."

I think I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Bella meanwhile was still rubbing my back and planting soft kisses on my bare shoulder trying to soothe me. My free hand was still running wildly through my hair.

"Uh…. I'm taking this as a very good thing. I mean, it is a good thing, right Charlie?"

"Of course. Like I said, it was a clerical error on our part. We didn't realize you and your late father shared the same name. I'm assuming that once the adoption papers were complete someone just put them in the main file rather than looking at the finer details." He sounded a bit disgruntled about it. "I'm truly sorry, that we had such a misunderstanding about this."

Of all the luck in the world, of course it would be me. Leave it to me to get married for a green card that wasn't needed and actually marry the woman of my dreams.

"It's okay Charlie, if I didn't have your push, I think I might still be left in the dark about something that was right in front of me." I turned to look Bella in the eye at that moment, letting her know that I loved her with every fiber of my being.

"Hmm. Well, I guess all's well that ends well then. I mean this in the nicest way Edward … it was nice getting to know you, but I hope for your sake we never have to speak again, and I wish you well."

"Thanks Charlie. I understand what you mean, and I couldn't agree more. You're a great man, just not one that I would want contacting me anytime soon." We both let out chuckles at that but I won't lie, they seemed a bit tense and forced. I couldn't blame him.

"Well, I have other cases to get to, so … I'd say that I would be in touch, but I won't. So, take care, Edward. Keep that wife of yours happy."

"Thanks Charlie. Have a good day." After that we hung up, and I felt like I could jump for joy.

"Well?"

Bella was looking rather anxious. I was sure that if I didn't answer her, her lip would soon be chewed clear off her face. Had she not been so anxious, or sat with me while _I _was anxious, it might have been fun to tease her and say that I had been deported back to Ireland, but I won't do that.

"It was just a misunderstanding. They had all of my papers in my father's file. Someone never created one for me, like they should have." I tried to rub soothing circles on her back, but if I'm honest, Bella in just a towel was distracting.

"How about we finish getting dressed, while I tell you about it?" I gathered a pair of slacks and a dress shirt, quickly dressing.

"Ok." She set about getting her underwear and a pair hose, and a black wool skirt that stopped mid thigh on while I tried to process all that I had been told. She was proving to be rather distracting this morning.

"It basically boils down to a simple paper mix up. I mean, I can't be mad. I have you-as my wife because of all of this. So, like I told Charlie, I see this as a _very_ good thing." Bella turned towards me wearing a bra and hose. It was nice. I smirked, for two reasons. She was my wife, and she was happy. A happy Bella makes a happy Edward. We both know this and it's a comfort.

Bella paired her skirt with an eggplant colored turtleneck. It was rather figure flattering and accented her skinny waist.

"What's on the agenda today?" Bella has now brushed through her hair and is now braiding it loosely on her shoulder. It wasn't a neat braid-it was sort of messy and loose, and sexy as hell.

"Um, well, I think Ma wanted to take down the Christmas decorations and then of course we have the family photos later this afternoon." Bella nodded, and I walked over to her, gathering her in my arms. "But first, we have mass to go to. So, it's a pretty full day." I kissed the outer shell of her ear. She griped my shirt a bit tighter on my back.

"You ready for some breakfast?" I asked while tucking in the bottom of my dress shirt.

"Sure. Do you all eat breakfast as a family on Sundays? Or is it just dinner most nights of the week?" she was walked in front of me heading in the direction of downstairs, but I could tell she was nervous and therefore biting her lip.

I snaked my arms around her and leaned into her ear. "Well, Mrs. Cullen, since you asked, I'll explain. We normally don't have this many get togethers, but since you're here, and I'm here, they are pulling out all the stops." I slowly drifted my hands up so that I was right at her rib cage. I then proceeded to tickle her.

"Eeeedwarddd!" Bella was panting at my tickle attack. She was trying hard not to laugh but she couldn't help it. "Stop, please." She asked in between fits of giggles and thrashes.

"Alright, since you asked so nicely … and the fact that I don't want one of your long legs swinging back and hitting me in the groin, I'll stop. I promise."

"Thank you." Bella's face was beet red, but her eyes gave her away, they were swimming with happiness.

As we made our way into the kitchen, I whispered in her ear once again, "Most Sundays we eat after church, just a small brunch, but since we have the photos later today, and the decorations we are eating now." She nodded her head as she put the toast I handed her in the toaster. Once she was finished her task, I turned her towards me and placed my arms around her waist, locking them at her back.

"The dinners are more sporadic. Sometimes, they eat at Em's or Alice's, sometimes they go out, or even," I lowered my voice then, teasing her into thinking I was letting her in on a big secret. "… Can you believe this … sometimes they only eat with their spouses and children, the nerve of them!"

Bella played along, she gasped and then added for effect, "Say it isn't so!" She even covered her mouth in feigned horror.

Our toast popped up and I took the four slices out. Once I placed hers on a paper towel and mine on a separate one, I got out the butter and jam for me, the peanut butter for her. I also grabbed the last banana for her.

"I know, it's a shock, truly. But you will be thankful. Big dinners are a production, plus that is a lot of Emmett to take in." I smirked and gave her a bit of a hip check. She clucked her tongue at me and pointed the butter knife at me.

"You think you are so funny." She said as she shook her head and proceeded to lay sliced bananas on her peanut butter toast.

"I try. I'm just happy … that call from Charlie really took a load off. So did this mornings um, activities, but still-I just feel lighter without thinking someone is breathing down my neck." I took a sip of my coffee and started in on my second slice of toast. I noticed Bella had only fixed up one of hers.

"Why didn't you fix up the other piece?" I asked pointing to her bare toast.

"I'm actually not all that hungry. I think after not eating for a bit because of being sick, I overdid it at dinner last night, so I'm still sort of full this morning." She shrugged her shoulders and dug into her toast.

Once we finished our breakfast, we headed upstairs to finish getting ready. I couldn't decide on a tie, so I held two up for Bella to choose. She chose without barely glancing at the ties, and I'll be damned if it didn't go with my shirt and pants.

Since she decided to put makeup on this morning, I laid back on the bed. I truly did not think life could get better. I was a happy man. That is until Bella walked in the room. I then became a very happy man.

She had applied just a touch of make up, but that wasn't what caught my eye. No, it was the wavy hair that was down and falling around her boobs, _then _it was the black leather boots that she had that stopped just below her knee.

"Do I look decent?" Her hands were playing with the hem of her turtleneck, but she looked beautiful. I wasn't sure why she was so nervous. We always went to mass together in New York.

"You look utterly indecent." I offered as I placed a kiss on her nose.

"I should change then. Do you think we have time, or will that make us late?" She wasn't looking at me, instead she was biting her lip, and trying to figure out what else she packed that would do for church.

"_Alainn_, look at me," I whispered while tipping her chin up to look at me. "You look beautiful. That was me just telling you what I think when I see you. Even if you were just wearing a sweatshirt and yoga pants, you're still beautiful and indecent to me." I placed a quick kiss on her lips and I could feel her fighting a smile.

"Are you sure? My skirt isn't too short or anything?" I laughed. She was not dressed skimpy or in anything too revealing. I shook my head at her.

"_Alainn_, I'm sorry. You look terrific. I shouldn't have teased you. I'm sorry, I know you're nervous." I felt like a total_ cac_ (shit). She was already questioning her outfit, which was great, but then I had to be a dick and make a flippant comment.

"It's okay. I don't know why I'm so nervous. Other than the fact that it's just always been you and me going to mass, and now I'm going with the 'Cullen Family'. I've never gone with a family before. It was always just me and one other person, you know?" She was rambling, it was cute. It was her.

"I know _Alainn_ … but seriously, they all love you, so it will be okay. Alright?" I tried to rub soothing circles on her back. She nodded and leaned her head on my chest. I kissed her forehead before pulling away.

"Alright, let's head out." I lead the way to the coat closet while Bella followed me. I helped her into her coat and then we were out the front door. Since her rental was blocking mine in the drive way, we took hers. I also wanted to drive the Volvo rather than a piece of crap rental that I had.

She was pretty quiet on the drive, so I simply stuck with just rubbing the back of her left hand with my thumb. Every now and again I would trail my thumb up to her wedding rings, and scratch the skin at the back of them. She'd look over and smile at me and I knew that I was helping to calm her nerves.

I never really thought about how Bella would feel going to mass with my family. It had always been something we would do. Even when Alice went off to college, when she came home during breaks, we always went together, as a family. When I would come back, it would be the same way. Only in New York had it just been Bella and I, but we were our own type of family. I knew that before me, the only other person Bella went to mass with was her mother.

When we arrived at church, I parked the car, and walked over to her side to open her door. She gave me a small smile when I squeezed her hand. We walked into church hand in hand. After stopping at the fonts of Holy Water, I led her over to the pew in which I knew my family would be occupying.

Our church wasn't very large, but somehow, my family, managed to almost take up a whole pew, in the middle of our section. There was room for Bella and I, and with that, we officially took up the entire pew, except for a little slice between myself and the pew end. I helped Bella take off her coat, and placed it beside me, in the spare slice. If the family got any bigger, we would have to move to one of the even larger pews in toward the back of the section.

Mass went as all masses go, most of the kids were quiet. Although you did hear the occasional case of giggles break free. After we were dismissed, I held out Bella's coat for her, helping her put on. I had just finished putting my coat on, when my mother reached us.

"Edward, Bella, I'm so glad you both came this morning. Listen," My mother had taken both Bella and I by the elbow toward the back of the church by this point, I was sure we were going to meet someone that she deemed we just had to meet. "There's someone that I would love for you both to meet." And there it was. My mother is somewhat predictable.

"Father Liam, this is my youngest, Edward, and his new bride Bella." my free hand found its way to Bella's and I gave it a little squeeze while she blushed at my mother's introduction.

"Ah, well it's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." Father Liam's accent was very apparent and clearly he was not the Priest that officiated mass this morning. You couldn't miss his accent one bit, or the smattering of red hair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Father." Bella replied while shaking his hand. After she went to stand back next to me, I extended my hand to Father as well. We then fell into a bit of an awkward silence.

"Say, when did you _ein-gra_ get married?" I gave him a quizzical look, until my mother whispered the words 'love birds' in my ear. I got the love part, but forgot the bird. I winked at her in thanks. She flitted away and just smiled.

"We got married on Christmas, back in New York." I answered rather proudly.

"Well, that is just marvelous. I can't say I've ever performed a sacrament of marriage on Christmas, the day after is the closest I've come to it. You certainly won't forget that date then." He chuckled a bit to himself, and then recovered. "Did you ask her if she'd like to hang her washing next to yours or did you just ask her to marry you?"

Bella gave him a puzzled look at his question. I just shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't entirely sure if he was serious. Was it rhetorical?

"No worries, little ones … it used to be that in ancient times, that the man would ask his bride to be if she wanted to be buried with his people, or if she wanted to hang her linens next to his. I guess it was their take on a proposal." Father Liam cleared his throat. "Nowadays, I think lads just use a version of 'Will you marry me' which can be wonderful on its own too."

I was a little disappointed in my proposal now. I mean, how cool would it have been to say '_Alainn_, do you want to hang your washings next to mine … forever?" I mean, it got the point across, but in a different way. I shook my head to get out of my internal musings.

"Sorry to disappoint Father, but I just did a take on the traditional 'Will you marry me'." I gave him a sheepish grin, and he let out a belly laugh.

"Son, I wouldn't worry about that. In the end, you still have a beaming wife, no matter how you asked. Besides, the proposal is just the start, not the end."

Bella spoke up, and her words warmed my heart. "It was a beautiful proposal. I thought it was something that said 'us' not something that was over thought, or contrived." I was quite proud that she thought of my proposal as such but furthermore, I loved the look on her face as she remembered it.

My mother chose to come back and join in the conversation. "Father, I forgot to tell you, I left you a meal at the rectory. But, on that note, we have pictures to get to." Ma gave him a hug and he gave his thanks in return. I shook Father's hand once again, and he gave Bella's hand a shake as well. "I wish you nothing but the best. God bless." He said as we left the back of the narthex. Bella and I both said 'thank you' and we headed out to the parking lot.

My mother was already walking ahead of us to my dad's car, before she turned around. "Edward, we have pictures in less than an hour and a half. So, we are all going straight home, no coffee." I knew this was my mother's subtle way of telling me, 'no detours' of any kind-even if it was for better coffee and maybe a doughnut.

"Alright Ma. We'll be close behind, I'm sure." I hollered back with a grin.

Bella was looking out at the field that was across from the church, not really paying attention. She was less than three feet from the car, but she was in a completely different world. I decided that I needed to bring her back to me. Walking over to her side of the car, I put my arms around her coat covered waist. She was so small, but we fit together, like we were made to be together.

With the January air making her hair wildly blow in my face, I leaned into her ear and whispered, "_Gra_, you ready to go?"

She leaned into my touch and nodded. With a deep breath, she pulled away and I opened her car door for her.

"What are you thinking about over there?" We were now on our way down the streets of Forks and Bella was quiet.

"I was thinking about how my washings would look mighty nice next to yours, and how I wouldn't want anyone else's washings next to mine." She placed her hand on my knee and gave me a huge smile. It was radiant. Beautiful.

"Oh, _mo Chailin_ _Alainn_." (Oh, my beautiful girl) I lifted her hand and gave her wedding rings a kiss.

We were almost half way home when Bella turned on the radio station. We both smiled at the song playing and broke out in song. We of course took the respective parts. I cleared my throat.

"_You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks, And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook, So give it a chance according to your plans, I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand"_

Bella turned in her seat towards me, so that her back was against the window to sing her part.

"_You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute, And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked me to, So just take a chance, try to hold my hand, I swear I'd never let go, Just let me know if you'd be my man"_

She ruffled my hair and kissed my cheek as I continued the song.

"_I really want to come out and tell you, Oh darling, I love you so" _I crooned.

"_If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no" _She answered in kind, with a smile.

"_Oh darling, just take a chance a please." _I gave her hand a kiss and a little nibble_._

"_So we can stay together till hell starts to freeze" _After she finished her line she gave me another kiss, this time on the neck. I was so thankful that we arrived at home and I put the car in park, because I was not expecting _that_!

I walked over to Bella's side of the car and opened her door. I held out my hand for her. She firmly grabbed my hand and I swiftly pulled her into my arms.

"You know you truly live in a Disney type world. I mean, when we were on our way to church this morning that was the first time I actually saw everybody's houses." I gave her a puzzling look.

"I just meant that your street is so cute, your houses are fairytale like … I've just never seen anything like it. It's nice, don't get me wrong, but I can't imagine why you left this for New York."

"Well, before you, I never felt at home here, and well … if I didn't go to New York, I never would have met you. So, I'm glad I left, but if you told me today that you wanted to stay here, I would tell you to just say the word. You are all that matters to me now, you've shown me, that I do belong here, and always have. I just needed to know it, and I do now." I ran my fingers through her hair and placed a kiss on her nose.

I could tell she was about to say something. However, my mother chose that moment to open the front door and call us in. After all, we did have pictures that needed to be taken.

Once we made our way inside, we changed our clothes into something more casual. While the women finished getting the kids ready, the rest of the guys and I headed out front to take ma's decorations down- she didn't want them in the photo, in case she ended up putting the photos in the house. Ma muttered something about Christmas decorations in photos that weren't Christmas cards or something like that.

Since there were four of us, we made quick work of what little decorations needed to be taken down. Once we finished, we all washed up and joined the rest of the family to sit on the sofa in the living room for the first couple of photos. They were standard really. But it was a great feeling to have Bella included in them. After the living room photos, we took a few outside on the front porch on the old bench that my mom had sitting under the front windows. I was glad that I wasn't one of the kids sitting on the concrete of the front porch. We split up for some photos of all the men, plus the little boys, and then the women with little Rebecca, and then one last group shot by the trees that lined the yard.

We took a break to have some individual photos taken. Bella and I had our picture taken on the bench and by the front door. I liked the front door one best. I was holding her in my arms and swinging her around, she was laughing freely, her hair splaying in the wind.

The blush on her cheeks from the cold made her all the more beautiful. Just before we switched for another photo, I planted a sweet kiss on her lips, and prayed the photographer captured it. We also had pictures that were close ups of us in different poses.

The last of shots were supposed to be fun ones, not posed-but more lively. There was a photo of Alice trying to arm wrestle Emmett. One of my mother giving my father bunny ears, while he tried to make a guitar of his leg. There was one photo of Rose trying to give Emmett a swift kick to the ass. Alice jumping on Jasper's back, him pretending to choke. Bella and I couldn't quite get in on the fun. We couldn't think of something fun, so we chose to just have a photo taken of her sitting on top of my shoulders while I was standing facing the camera. We were looking at each other and smiling, so I didn't see the moment that Emmett chose to pelt me with some rocks. This of course had Bella's eyes wide in fright, while I was scowling. Emmett was off to the side, out of the shot, so our not so funny shot turned into one- where I looked like I wanted to murder someone while Bella's eyes were wide and she was pulling on my hair. It was a good photo.

The photographer said that it was time for the last family photo of just the adults. It turned out that it was an idea brought on by Alice. One word: Pyramid. So, that's how I found myself, on the cold ground with Emmett to my right, Dad to my left, and Jasper on the end. Of course Alice being the smallest, she was on the very top, so that left Rose, Bella, and my mother in the middle. Bella was in the middle of the pyramid-her right knee was resting on my back. Alice climbed on top of Bella and the photo was taken. We were all laughing and having a good time, it was pretty funny that we had actually managed to get in that formation, and not break it.

One by one, the girls climbed down, until we all we all safely on the ground and no longer on all fours. My dad made a comment about how he was sure all of our backs would hurt in the morning tomorrow.

Overall, my Sunday was pretty spectacular. In fact, who was I kidding, my life was pretty spectacular.

**BPoV**

My time with Edward's family was becoming one of my favorite things. His family was so welcoming. We had a wonderful time at mass, and the pictures were the best. I thought for sure when Emmett started throwing rocks at Edward that I would be dropped, but the entire time, Edward had a firm grip on my legs. I loved the one photo that was taken of us out by the front of the house. It was so simple, yet very candid. The photographer was changing his film, when Edward chose to sit against the front railing of the porch. He had his back up against the railing and I scooted in between his open legs so that my back was to his chest. He was telling me about how he didn't think it would be this much fun to have all of these photos taken. I just laughed and reached both arms up around his neck to scratch the hair at the nape of his neck while I laughed at him. I loved to see his eyes so alive. We were laughing, he was leaning in down towards my face, our bodies humming in anticipation of a kiss, the photographer snapped the photo just before our lips met. It captured for me the best anticipation of a kiss, the anticipation and love I always felt when kissing Edward or being near him.

After all of the photos were taken, everyone headed to their respective homes. Edward and I decided to veg out in the living room and watch movies. After about the second movie, Edward passed out on the couch, while I was debating what I wanted to eat. It was getting close to dinner time, and I didn't want to eat too much, but I was starving. I slowly removed Edward's head from my lap so that I could get up and go to the kitchen.

I found Esme in there making herself some tea.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Bella?" Esme placed some sugar in her tea while pointing out the kettle to me.

"Um, not right now. I'm actually kind of hungry, but I don't want anything too big to eat, you know?"

"Hmm. Well, I was planning on ordering some Thai food for dinner, but you're right, it's not too long before I was going to ask you and Edward what you would like to have." She sipped her tea and then moved from the counter over to the pantry. "Let's see if we can find something. Maybe cheese and crackers would tie you over? I'm a bit hungry myself."

I scrunched my nose. I wasn't really in the mood for cheese and crackers. Esme picked out some cheese from the fridge to have with her crackers while I continued to rummage through the pantry.

I was looking at her chips and pretzels when it hit me. "Esme, do you have any Funyuns? I really have a hankering for them."


	7. Dresses, Receptions, & Tests, Oh my!

_Hello readers! I want to say a quick thank you to all of you that read and review my story. It means a lot to me, and I always try to reply quickly to each one of my reviews. I know I'm not really consistent in my updating schedule, but I DO try to keep it under a month between updates. I'm sorry if that is too long for some, but between knitting Christmas presents, helping my little guy with his 'homework', and volunteering in his class … time tends to get away from me. I'm sorry, truly. _

_Just as a reminder, all Irish translations are in parenthesis and italics. ;)_

**BPoV**

Night of January 17th

You would think that with Forks being such a small town that their selection on Thai eateries would be zilch, but they had three. According to Esme, they all had their strong points. She pointed out which ones had the best rice, the best chicken dishes and which one had dessert—and how it was the only one even worth considering.

Our food finally came while Edward and I, along with his parents, were playing a game of Rummy. I was losing, like always. Esme decided it was cozy how we were, so we didn't bother moving to the dining room for dinner.

We sat plates of food in our laps and cards in our hands. The winner of Rummy had a bowl of coconut ice cream and mango sticky rice waiting for them. I so wanted to be the winner.

"Bella, I meant to tell you, the girls and I are going dress shopping tomorrow. You're invited, of course," Esme said as she laid down a set of fours.

"Oh? What are you dress shopping for?" I was a bit confused. The holidays were over. Did they just randomly buy dresses?

"Dear heart, it's for your reception, of course!" My mouth stopped chewing my cashew chicken. "Remember, we talked about this? Alice and I did some minor planning while you were sick, but nothing major."

I swallowed slowly. "Well … thanks. So, I guess I need to go shopping tomorrow as well for a dress?" I know my food wasn't very spicy, but at the prospect of shopping for a gown, I started to break out into a cold sweat. I really didn't want to do this.

We finished with the game in relative quiet. Edward won. He graciously shared his prize with me. I was happy—dress shopping forgotten, for now at least.

The day's activities took their toll, so Edward and I walked to the bedroom quietly. I stripped out of my clothes and opted for a soft t-shirt that was lying on top of his suitcase.

I finished up with my bathroom activities to find Edward lying on the bed in just his boxers. His right forearm was thrown over his eyes, while his left hand lay on my side of the bed.

I scooted onto my side of the bed and pulled the covers up. Taking a deep sigh, I closed my eyes. Edward spoke up, scaring the living shit out of me.

"Alainn, don't worry about shopping. It'll be okay." After my breathing returned to normal, he kissed my temple. I turned on my side to face him.

"Easy for you to say. You won't have to try on different dresses and show each one to three other people!" I whispered desperately.

Edward tenderly ran his fingers up and down my side. "Look at it this way: while the three of them are giving you honest opinions on dresses, I'll be with Jasper calling people about tents and outdoor heating lanterns." He placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I'd much rather see you in different dresses." I'm sure if it weren't dark, I would see his eyebrows waggle.

"I'm just worried that they are going to put me in something super short, or worse," I lamented while Edward chuckled. "It's not funny. I just hope I can have at least one veto."

"I'm sure they would allow you at least that much."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I poked a finger into his bare chest.

"Can I ask you something?" I changed the subject and nuzzled my nose securely in his chest.

"You know you can."

"Did you mean what you said earlier … when you said all I had to do was say the word?"

He placed a kiss on the top of my head before tipping my chin up, so that my eyes could find his in the darkness.

"Yes. If you want to talk about living here, we can. Everyone loves you. You are part of this family now, and you made me realize how much I was a part of it." His hand grazed my cheek. "Are you thinking about living here?"

"I don't know. I mean…. It's nice—it feels like home, you know? I haven't really had this type of thing in my life … a family, a big family." I was tracing patterns on his chest with my fingers.

"Well, we still have leave time from work and the reception to plan. Mom said they didn't pick a date for the reception but they were thinking early February, at the latest. How about we just play it by ear?" I felt his finger absently twirl my hair.

"That sounds doable. It's just so nice here. I like that your family is so close. I like that I actually get to see your mom when I talk to her and it isn't just on the phone."

"I know, Alainn. Trust me—she's over the moon that we are here."

"I think the only major things to consider would be where would we live and, of course, what jobs we are going to have to support said living place."

Edward's hands pulled me closer to him. "Well, seeing that we are both tired, let's talk more about this another time. After all, you need your energy for shopping tomorrow." I poked him in the chest for that comment, and he shook in silent laughter.

"Night, Edward. I love you."

"As I love you. Goodnight, Alainn."

"Alice … seriously?!" I stood in the mirror trying on the article of clothing that was considered a dress. To me, it looked like a baby doll piece of lingerie that was blood red with random splotches that were supposed to be 'acidic flowers.'

"Bella, just try it on. Now, come on, we are all waiting." I'm sure that my face was just as red as the dress.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and waited.

"It's way too short—not to mention that if I let you buy that, Edward would kill me." Alice had her hand on her hip, shaking her head. "Turn around really quick."

I did as she asked. Even though my body is in shape from running and regular exercise, that doesn't mean that people need to see every bit of it, or that I'm comfortable showing it. I at least like to have a few inches after the curve of my ass.

"Al, that would be a great dress for you, but Bella is too tall for it—and that's saying a lot since she's only 5'4"!" Thank you, Rose, for being the voice of reason.

Alice sighed. "I know. I just wanted to show her that we wouldn't let her pick out something hideous. Now, you have one last dress to try on. It's the emerald green one."

Turning around, I headed back into the dressing room. I quickly removed the small dress that really couldn't have been bigger than a pillow case. Once I had it back on the hanger, I found the dress that Alice was talking about. Staring at it in the small room, I don't know how I missed it in the first place.

The dress didn't have too much fuss. It was a simple satin strapless dress in a pencil shape. On the front and back the dress had intricate paneling and a folding detail. Again, it was simple, not a lot of fuss but just beautiful.

Unzipping the back of the dress, I slowly stepped into it and fell in love. It hugged my curves in just the right places and hit just above my knee. This was my dress.

"Come on, Bella. You've taken long enough. Just come out." I could hear the soft tapping of Alice's shoe on the carpet of the dressing rooms.

I closed my eyes and stepped out of the dressing room. I heard three collective gasps. Thinking it was bad, I peeled one eye open and locked eyes with Esme. She was beaming. This was a good sign.

"Oh, Bella, do you love it? I do. We have to get it. I saw the perfect pair of heels to go with it." Alice had a far off gaze in her eye as if she was completing the look in her head.

"Bella, I think Edward would love that dress. Do you like it? That is important, after all."

"I do, it's comfortable not too tight or too revealing." I turned so I could see myself in the three-way mirror. Like I told Esme, it didn't make me feel uncomfortable. I could see myself happily talking to guests and not having to worry about keeping my top up or making sure that my backside was completely covered.

"Bella, the dress is really great. It looks like it was made for you. Plus, it could work if your hair was up or down." —this coming from Rose, who was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty who looked like she just stepped off a runway, even in sweats.

"Thanks, Rose," I stammered a bit, shocked at her kindness.

Once the consensus had been made that this dress was the one for me, I changed back into my normal clothes and breathed a sigh of relief. I truly did not think it was going to go this quick.

I decided to send Edward a quick text.

_I thought you said Alice was bad when it came to shopping. _

**Ha. Answer this. Have you only looked at dresses thus far?**

_Uh, yeah. I just found it, and imagine that … I only had to try on two dresses._

**Text me again in an hour. ;) **

Did he know something I didn't? I had the distinct impression he was hiding something.

_Okay. I love you._

**Love you too. Have fun. **

I could just imagine the smirk that would have been on his face had he been standing next to me.

"Bellaaaaa!" I hurriedly put my iPhone in my pocket and opened the dressing room door.

"Yes?"

"I've called your name at least ten times!" Great, what happened to the Alice that was pleased? Now I had managed to make her mad somehow.

"Sorry. I just sent Edward a message. We can go now. I didn't mean to hold us up."

"Dear heart, take your time," Esme interjected. "I remember what it was like to be a newlywed."

I blushed at Esme's comment. I still had a giddy feeling when the words 'newlywed' or 'wife' were mentioned. I sometimes wondered how long it would take to get used to that.

Once we made our way over to the shoes, I understood Edward's text. Alice may have only had me try on two dresses, but what she lacked in apparel, she made up for in accessories.

"Alice, I really don't want to wear a necklace." I was getting cranky.

"Oh, come on, Bella. It would look great." Esme and Rose were off finding their dresses while I was stuck alone with shoes, purses, bracelets, earrings, necklaces, _and_ Alice.

"Seriously, Alice, I truly like having you as a sister. I enjoy that we have become close … but if you make me try on one more necklace, I'll make sure that those Funyuns I had last night make a reappearance on your newly purchased dress." I finished it with a sweet smile. I wasn't trying to be mean— in fact, I had warned her repeatedly.

Alice huffed. "Fine. No necklace. Just answer me this: what were you doing eating Funyuns?" Alice scrunched up her nose at the thought of Funyuns. "I thought you guys ate Thai with my parents?"

"We did. The Funyuns were just a snack." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I know that. I'm just saying—_Funyuns_? I mean, if you want a snack, have some crackers or peanuts, even an apple or yogurt."

"I'm sorry that my snack choice was not up to your standard. I just wanted to have some _Funyuns_. My mom and I used to eat them, so it was just something that I wanted to eat. End of story."

"Uh huh. And where did you find those Funyuns? I know Ma for certain doesn't have any."

"You're right. She didn't. I had to go ask Emmett."

Alice laughed at this. "Oh my, I can only imagine. Did he share?"

"Yeah, he gave me a bag and told me not to tell Edward that they came from him."

"Oh, well, that sounds like Emmett. Edward and him are the only ones I know of who eat them—well, and now you, it would appear."

I hip checked her and almost lost my balance. I had on two different shoes and they were each a different height. I think this was the fifth different combo I had tried on.

"So, no necklace, and I think that brown suede heels are out. Try these on instead."

Alice handed me a pair of bronze-colored heels that were peep toe and covered in little bubbles. I was in love with them if only for the fact that they reminded me of my husband. I still became giddy at that word.

Judging by the squeal that Alice gave, I would say the shoes were a win. I was quite happy for an entirely different reason— it meant shopping was over. I may have done a victory dance in my head.

Once everything was picked out, and Esme and Rose returned, we headed back home. The three of them started to talk about the reception. I tried hard to pay attention, but they lost me when they started talking about throwing rice or blowing bubbles. Alice wanted doves/ That's when I closed my eyes and laid my head against the window.

"Alainn, wake up." I might have mumbled something, but I couldn't really care. I was too comfortable in dreamland to really think about opening my eyelids.

I heard a soft chuckle and then felt some light jostling. The next thing I knew, I was laying on the softest cloud, and I had Edward's chocolate chip and detergent smell wafting through my nostrils. I don't think I will ever know how he smells like chocolate chips all the time.

He must have a secret stash of cookies in his pocket.

I heard another light chuckle, but I didn't care. I was too sleepy to wonder what was so funny.

January 20th

"Edward, are you sure you didn't switch brands of toothpaste when you went to the store?" I could swear something was different about the toothpaste.

"Bella, for the last time, it's the same brand, the same flavor, _cac_ (shit) it's even the same size of toothpaste— seven point eight _fecking_ (fuck) ounces!" I knew this song and dance about the toothpaste was getting old, but it seriously was bothering me. I've always found toothpaste to be … toothpaste—refreshing and minty, but since we had to replace the travel ones that we packed, it's tasted funny and been giving me a stomachache. It reminds me of when I had to swish a big cup of fluoride in school. I always felt sick after that.

"I think it's just the water, Alainn. No big deal. You have to think, in New York we had city water, and here we don't have that. We have well water, so it might be the water softener." Edward placed a kiss on my forehead, and I was so happy that he was the voice of reason. I was starting to wonder if I was losing my mind.

January 25th

Even though Esme, Alice, and even Rose did some planning for the reception while I was sick, this shit was stressful. We had the reception planned for later tonight at seven, and I was hitting panic mode, and that's with me really doing nothing. I just approved already selected and narrowed down options. Black or brown, candles or string lights—you get the idea. Yet, I was knitting like a banshee to reduce the stress this past week.

Alice had other ideas of stress relief—a spa day for all the girls. It didn't sound too bad. I could use a day to be pampered. I'd never really been one for the spa thing. I'd had a few manicures and pedicures, but I didn't make a habit out of it. If I were being honest, I would trade in the manicure for a massage.

Once we arrived at the spa, they gave us robes to slip into while we each picked out polish colors of our choosing. Alice went with an aqua blue color. Esme went for clear. Rose chose red, and I went with a muted cognac color. I thought it would go nicely with the emerald dress and bronze shoes.

The four of us were all side by side in big leather massage chairs. Rose was on my right, then Alice and Esme to my left.

"I can't wait for tonight. Bella. You are going to love it. The backyard will look spectacular." Alice's technician gave her the raised eyebrow warning to stay still.

"I know it will be, Alice. You all did such a wonderful job of planning this. Seriously, if it were me, I probably would have forgotten half of the stuff that should have been included."

"Dear heart, it's okay. That's why we are here. I don't know how many times I have to tell you, but you _are_ family." Esme gave me a small smile. She and I had gotten a bit closer since Edward and I were staying here. I told her how sometimes it was hard for me to not have my mom around, especially when it came to sharing some of this stuff. My mom may have been a bit scatterbrained, but I know she would have loved all of Edward's family and would have been knee-deep in planning with the girls.

I gave Esme a small smile back. We continued the small talk while our toes soaked. After being thoroughly soaked and buffed, we shuffled our painted toes over to the nail stations.

Once my hands were dipped into wax and wrapped in cellophane, then encased in a terry cloth mitt that felt as big as a baseball glove, I had a nose itch. _Of course_. Alice, Rose, and Esme all had their hands wrapped too, so that left me with either a killer nose itch or asking the technician.

Even though it was just my nose that itched, I started to squirm. "Bella, are you okay?" Rose turned to face me and appraised the little seat dance I had going on.

"Yeah, I just have a nose itch." I replied scrunching up my nose, thinking that would help.

"Why is your whole body moving then?" Rose was trying at this point not to bust out laughing, but it was useless.

"I—thought it, it … would help?" I barely managed to get out between my own peals of laughter.

"That's the silliest thing I've ever heard!" Alice piped in.

"I know. But it's like, since I _know_ I can't scratch it, it's all I can think about!" I answered, while I tried to use my baseball glove-covered hands to scratch my nose.

"Dear heart, I'd stop if I were you. You look like you are trying to swat at your own face." Esme bit her lip, trying to contain her laughter. "We don't want you red faced for your party!" At that comment, we busted out into another round of laughter.

Having had our nails and toenails painted, we made our way over to the hair salon that was across the street from the spa. Rose and I had talked about how to wear my hair. She had said that it would look good either up or down, so it wasn't necessary that I had a full updo. For this, I was thankful. I really didn't want to have a collection of bobby pins digging into my scalp all night.

Despite telling me that I didn't have to wear a white dress for my reception, Alice did insist I have at least a 'piece' of bridal jewelry. She also said that this was the only reason she was fine with me not having a necklace. She simply placed a jeweled hair comb in my hand and handed me over to my stylist. I looked at the comb and was pleased to see that it was a nice comb with just a row of diamonds on the top of the clip, which would appear once my hair was pulled back.

The stylist and I agreed that soft curls would work, and we would just pin the left side of my hair back with the comb. So, my hair was washed, dried, and curled with a big-barrel curling iron, then brushed out—and I was ready to go. My stylist took the left side of my hair and pinned it back in the comb, leaving my hair on the right side to cascade in front of me. It was very elegant for such a simple hairdo. I took a glance in the mirror and loved how soft my hair looked, and I was sure that once I had my dress on everything would fit well together.

Esme and Rose chose to wear their hair in simple French twists, while Alice went for a sleek straight-do with sweeping bangs. All of their hairdos would look perfect with their dress choices.

While my dress was a vibrant color, Alice, Esme, and Rose chose to go the more subdued route. Esme's dress was a gathered halter-style grey dress, made out of silk georgette, that was a flowing floor length with a bit of detail at the waist.

Alice's dress was out of silk taffeta that had both a V-neckline in the front and back. Her dress also had a matching sash tied in a bow at the waist. She chose her dress in black. It was very fitting for her small frame.

Rose's dress was a one-shoulder dress. It had a single blouson sleeve that led to the bodice of the empire-waisted dress, with some slight ruching along the asymmetrical bodice. She chose hers in a light champagne color.

After all of us had our hair finished, we went to the back of the salon to have our makeup applied. The make up stylist was informed by Alice of our outfit choices and told to make us look elegant accordingly.

The stylist didn't overdo my eyes or my lips. She mentioned something about my eye shadow being close to bronze. When I looked in the mirror, I was glad to see that the make up was nicely applied, adding a bit of color, but not too much complementing my features and natural looking.

Once the stylist told me I was finished, I made my way to a changing room in the back to slip on my dress and heels. With everything in place, I was quite pleased with how well my outfit and hair tied together. It didn't hurt that I loved the shoes _and_ the dress. My boobs looked to be a bit bigger, but then again, the dress was pushing them up, and a little lift really didn't hurt things.

I didn't know where the others were, but I figured if they were still getting ready, then I could just wait for them. Although I was stressing for this party, I was quite anxious to get back and see Edward. I was also excited to see just what the guys were up to while we were here being pampered all day long.

"Oh Dear heart, you look fabulous. Edward is in for a shock." Esme gave my hand a squeeze as she looked over my attire.

"Thanks, Esme. You look very beautiful yourself. This dress really fits you." I motioned to the flow of her grey silk gown. It looked as though it was made for her.

"Ok, enough of that. Let's just cut to the chase. We _all_ look gorgeous, and our men will not know what hit them." Alice just stated it so matter-of fact that we didn't say anything. "As if I would have us all looking less than gorgeous. Sheesh, have faith, people!"

Rose rolled her eyes at Alice, while Esme and I just shook our heads. Alice was one of a kind for sure, but I was happy that I could call her my sister no matter how unique she might be.

After Esme paid the bill for the day, which I offered to help with and was turned down, we hopped in Esme's Range Rover and drove home.

I first noticed the fruits of the guys' labor when I saw that the trees lining the Cullens' road were draped in lights. There was no snow on the ground, but it felt like we were in a winter wonderland.

Did I mention that I loved Alice's sheer genius, having the guys do this? Don't get me wrong—I'm all for helping out, but having my family do this just made it that much more special to me. It was them supporting Edward and I.

After Esme parked her vehicle in the garage, we headed into the kitchen. The party didn't start for another half an hour, but I wanted to take a look around.

I knew from what little bit Edward had told me that it was an outdoor/indoor party. Carlisle and Esme had a large sunroom just off the grilling porch area of their house. I was told by Edward that area would serve as the indoor part.

The back of the sunroom was nothing but floor-to-ceiling windows and sets of French doors, except for the wall that backed up to the grilling porch. Once I stood in the sunroom, I noticed that the all the French doors were open, and they led out to the tent filled with the outdoor heaters.

The sunroom was decorated with some table and chairs. There was a long table where the food buffet would be along the back wall. I'm not sure whose idea it was, but at each table, there were different pictures of Edward and me. Most of them were from New York, but then I noticed some of the pictures that Esme had us take on the day of the family portrait.

After surveying the tables, I noticed they all had center pieces that were small silver buckets with flowers in them. Each table had different flowers, but all were just as perfect as the last. The tables were also decorated with little tea lights.

I looked up to see the sky, but what I found were tons of white lights. It gave the room such a cozy glow, but so did the fireplace in the far corner of the sunroom.

Making my way to the tent, I noticed that the men had made a trail with old clear mason jars, each filled with sand and a small candle. I also saw a few of the trees in the backyard were wrapped in lights like the ones we saw while coming up the drive. Once arriving at the tent, I saw a small dance floor and all of the flower balls hanging from the ceiling with ribbon. The tables in the tent were of varying heights, but they all had the same small silver bucket of flowers on them.

On one side of the tent was the food, as well as a small cake. I also noticed that there was a huge picture of Edward and me from our wedding. It was the one of us outside just as the snow started to fall and he is twirling me around. I smiled brightly at the memory.

"So, I take it that you like what we did with the place?" Edward whispered while wrapping his hands around my waist.

"It's perfect. It's not too much, but just enough." I had a huge grin on my face as I turned to him in reply. "Thank you for doing this. It's really beautiful."

Edward kissed me on the nose. "Not as beautiful as you look at the moment. And if you think this is all, just wait." His crooked grin was in place.

"There's _more_?" My jaw dropped open at the thought of there being more.

"Not more decoration; just one more surprise." I raised my eyebrow at him, asking him to elaborate a bit more. "Well, more like a gift. From me." He gave me a chaste kiss on my lips. "To you."

"Did you spend money on said gift?" I decided I could play this game, as well, and placed a kiss on his lips.

"No."

"Okay, then." I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed him properly this time. He was just about to deepen the kiss when we heard a clearing of a throat.

Alice spoke. "Guests are coming up the drive. So, we have two ways we can do this. You can make a grand entrance, which I would prefer, or you can just stay where you are."

Edward rubbed soothing circles on my back. "We'll just stay here. Bye, Alice."

I could tell by the way Alice stomped off that she wasn't happy about the quick dismissal.

I sighed as I place my cheek against his chest. This was the first time I took note of his appearance. He was wearing a dark grey shirt with black dress pants. His sleeves were rolled up, and his black shoes were shined. He was fabulous.

"You look very handsome tonight. I like the black and grey look you have going on," I told Edward while I played with the top few buttons of his shirt.

"Are you ready for tonight?" he asked me while we swayed on the empty dance floor.

"I think as ready as I'll ever be."

He chuckled. "Well, that's good to hear." He decided it was time for a twirl. After he finished spinning me, he brought me in for a kiss. It was slow and sweet, but it still set my body alight.

Shortly after our turn on the empty dance floor, our inclusive bubble burst by guest arriving. They offered their congratulations and blessings. Some offered more information than others.

I didn't even notice the small band that made their way to the side of the dance floor in the tent room until Carlisle stood up to say something after dinner.

One of the guys from the band handed him the microphone, and he cleared his throat. "Evening, friends and family. Esme and I are so happy that you could join us on this night to celebrate the marriage of our youngest, Edward. He and Isabella married on Christmas back in New York and were gracious enough to let us celebrate with them tonight. I'd like to make a quick toast to the two of you." Carlisle locked eyes with Edward and I, who were standing at a high bar table in the back. I was leaning into Edward's side as he took a drink of his whiskey. "To Isabella, _Go raibh maith agat, le haghaidh a thabhairt ar mo mhac abhaile. Bealtaine do ghrá a thabhairt ar go leor blessings__._ Now, for those of you that didn't catch that, I told her, 'Thank you, for brining my son home. May your love bring many blessings.'" The crowd let out a laugh at his antics. I would have to ask Edward later how often they spoke Irish or Gaelic at home while growing up.

"Now for you Edward, mac ... _Féadfaidh tú i gcónaí in iúl go bhfuil sí an focal seo caite, agus ní amhras a thaispeáint do ghrá a thaispeáint i leith a chéile._ Again, I'll translate. 'Edward, son … may you always let her have the last word, and never doubt to show your love to one another.'" Carlisle raised his champagne flute and toasted the crowd. Edward yelled out "_Bheag!"_ I knew that one to be 'cheers.' Edward downed the rest of his whiskey—Irish, of course—while I took a small sip of my champagne.

"Alainn, is that all the faith you have in us? A little sip?" Edward nose was grazing my exposed collarbone, making it hard for me to think.

"Huh?"

"You're supposed to drink all of it. It's a toast. I think people used to think it bodes better for the marriage if all the glasses were empty. You know, no troubles or something like that." He was still caressing my collarbone with his nose, but he sounded smug. He knew what he was doing to me.

"Sorry. It's not that I don't want to. I do. It's really good champagne, but I'm feeling funny."

"What do you mean, 'funny'?" he had stopped teasing me and was now holding my face in his hands, so that he could look me in the eye.

"I don't know. Earlier I was feeling fine, just a headache. Now, even after spending the day at the spa, I'm just exhausted."

"Do you want to leave the party? We can if you want. I could still give you your surprise in private."

"As tempting as that sounds, no. I'll stay. I'm having fun, I just don't want to drink and then be more sluggish than I already feel."

"Ok." He placed a soft kiss on my lips and grabbed my hand, leading me toward the dance floor.

After a few turns on the dance floor, he led me back to the table where his family sat and turned me so that I was facing the dance floor. With a few quick kisses he was off to the side to get a guitar.

Once Edward had his guitar strapped on him, he took a chair from the band and sat down. He coughed clearing his throat. "So, um … Alainn, this is for you. You might recognize bits and pieces of this. Um, yeah, here it goes." He started out strumming a tune, I faintly recognized.

_I wish I could do better by you cause that's what you deserve_

_You sacrifice so much of your life in order for this to work_

_While I'm off chasing my own dreams, sailing around the world, please know that I'm yours to keep, my beautiful girl_

_When you cry a piece of my heart dies, knowing that I may have been the cause_

_If you were to leave, fulfill someone else's dreams, I think I might totally be lost_

_You don't ask for no diamond rings, no delicate string of pearls, that's why I wrote this song to sing, my beautiful girl_

_Oh, oh oh oh oh oh. _

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

I had tears running down my cheek by the time he finished the first verse. The rest was just icing on the proverbial cake. Here was my husband singing to me, with so much love in his heart. I felt mine would explode just from looking at him and what he was offering to me.

Emerging of my hazy weepy thoughts, I noticed that the band had joined him for the second half of the song, but all I could do was look at him. He was right—I did recognize some parts of the verses as the words he spoke to me during our wedding vows. Once I processed that, the tears didn't stop.

Esme offered her shoulder for me to lean on as she gently patted my head. I think all of the women were in various states of tears. I, however, took the cake, not caring that my makeup would be ruined.

Edward locked his eyes with mine, and they were shining a brilliant green. After the last chord was played, he put his guitar down and walked over to me.

"Gra, did you like your surprise?" he was kneeling beside my chair and soothingly rubbing my back.

"Did I like it? Are you kidding me? I'm a blubbering mess because of it." I tired to stifle some of my tears, but I was in the hiccupping stage of my cries now.

Edward let out a little chuckle at my predicament. "I love it, Edward. Thank you," I whispered while running my hands in his hair.

Alice appeared at that moment and whisked me away to touch up my makeup. "Bella, I have to say, that was the sweetest thing I've ever seen my brother do." She grabbed a baby wipe from the bathroom cabinet. "These are the best-kept makeup secret." She smiled at me as she took the baby wipe and removed my smudged eye makeup. I had to hand it to her—they were gentle in removing it, and it didn't leave my skin feeling dry.

"Thanks, Alice," I said, though my voice was still thick since my crying jag. She just tossed the used wipe in the trash and gave me a quick hug. "Don't worry about it, Bella. I was even crying through that song. Trust me, you weren't alone in that."

With that, she left the bathroom. I stood inside looking in the mirror. Other than puffy eyes and a red nose, everything else was in tact. I took a final deep breath and made to exit the bathroom.

I had just turned the corner when I gasped. Edward was waiting for me. "I figured we could go upstairs and go to bed now. I told everyone that you weren't feeling well and said our goodbyes for the both of us." He was casually leaning against the wall and just shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal that we were ditching our own reception party.

"Oh, ok." I nodded, and then grinned at him. "That would be really nice, if we could ditch. I think I hear a nice, warm bubble bath calling my name." I linked our hands together and led him up the stairs.

Turning on the bath water, I made sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. I didn't feel the need for a scorching bath like normal, I just wanted a warm bath to help relax and hopefully ease the ache out of my back and toes.

Once the tub was full, I stripped and took the clip out of my hair. I had just gotten comfortable when Edward walked in the bathroom. He started to brush his teeth and complete his nightly routine. I just looked at him, admiring how he made everything look so effortless.

"I'll wait up for you, okay?" I bit my lip and nodded my head at him. After sitting for a few minutes, I decided that I shouldn't keep him waiting for too long. I washed up and got out. Before I returned to his room, I combed my hair and brushed my teeth.

I walked into the bedroom with the towel wrapped around me, while I searched for a T-shirt. My boobs had been tender the past week or so, but I just figured it was due to sleeping on them wrong or wearing my bra too tight. I found success when I located a super-soft navy blue T-shirt of Edward's without a pocket to irritate my nipples.

I lay on my side of the bed, while Edward was on his side, but rather than lying at the head, he was at the foot of the bed. Once I brought my legs up on the bed, he took my feet in his hands and started to massage my feet. I wasn't going to complain.

"Bella, can we talk?" Uh oh. I knew this was going to be serious. Not only was his face deadly serious, but he used my name, not "Alainn."

I let out a shaky breath. "Sure. What about?"

**EPoV**

Our reception was beautiful. Bella looked amazing and she loved her surprise that I had planned for her. Yet, here I was rubbing my wife's feet feeling like the biggest shite on the planet. I saw the worry on her face the moment I told her we needed to talk.

"Alainn, it's not bad. Well, at least _I _don't think it is." I saw her shoulders relax infinitesimally at that. She nodded for me to continue, and I took a deep breath.

"I'm worried about you. You don't seem to be yourself here lately," I said as I rubbed soothing circles on the ball of her foot. "I don't mean that in a bad way. I just …"

"You just what?" I was relieved to find that her tone wasn't angry, but a bit sad.

"Okay, let's start over." This earned me a smile. "I love you, Alainn. I truly do, and as your husband I have some concerns."

"Oookay. What kind of concerns?"

Here was the tricky part. How do you tell your wife that you suspect something, of which she is totally oblivious? I scratched the back of my neck, thinking that it would help calm me. It didn't.

"Well, here's the thing. I didn't arrive to this, um, assumption on my own, but now that I think I know, it's sort of obvious."

"Hmm. And, pray tell, what sort of things led you to this assumption of yours?"

Here goes nothing. "Okay, so rather than question you, I think I'm just going to tell you the things I've noticed that are a bit off. Is that okay?" I had stopped rubbing her feet so that I could tick off my observations on my fingers. I needed her to see that this wasn't just a fluke.

When Bella nodded her head, I sat up a bit and continued—after, of course, taking a deep breath and one fitful run of my hand through my hair.

"Well, first off, you're sleeping a lot. I mean, more than you normally do. You whimper when I touch your boobs during sex. And I'm not talking about the good kind of whimper—not to mention that they are a bit bigger." I tried to keep my tone light, so as to not impede her conclusions. "You complain about the toothpaste we've used since as long as I've known you. Sometimes after you brush, you're pale as a ghost and you look like you are about to get sick, but you never actually do." She wasn't saying anything, so I just continued. "You have headaches a lot now, and you rarely eat a full meal." I took a deep breath before I continued. If she didn't get it before, she surely would after I finished my next few questions.

"Alainn, when was the last time you had a period? And since when did you start going to the bathroom more than five times before noon?" I heard her gasp, just before she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Edward, I do " the tears were flowing again. I decided that I needed to change positions. I scooted up toward her so that I was holding her.

"Did you figure it out yet?" I kissed the top of her forehead and shook my head at the realization.

"I think so."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I mean, I knew I missed this month's period, but I just thought it was due to the stress of planning for tonight." She snuggled closer to me before continuing on. "I mean, just before we had this talk, I was rationalizing why I needed to find a shirt of yours without a pocket so the stitching wouldn't hurt my chest."

"Like I told you, I didn't come to this conclusion on my own. My mom started asking questions. I think at first she was just concerned that your flu bug was lingering, and then, of course, the more I thought about her questions, the more I put some things together—that weren't necessarily flu related."

"So, what do we do now? Do we take a test or talk to your dad?"

"You'd want my dad to examine you?"

"On second thought, no. So, taking a test it is, then." I hugged her tight to me while placing tender kisses on her forehead.

"Can I tell you how happy I am about this even being a possibility?" I said while tilting her chin up toward me.

"I'm just curious as to when it happened. I mean, it's not like we've had tons of sex." Bella chuckled at her observation. True we haven't had loads of sex, but I'm not deprived, that's for damn sure.

"Well, I'm not for certain, but I know you haven't refilled your pills since you came here, and since you missed this month, I would say that if you are, in fact, it would be because of our wedding night." Bella gave me a blinding smile.

"Really? The first time out, Cullen?" I shook my head at her comment.

"Again, I think we had some help." Bella looked at me with a puzzling glance.

"Rememb "

"I know! It was the amoxicillin!" She threw her palm up to her forehead as if this would help matters sink in. "I can't believe I didn't think of that before. They even warned me, but at the time I seriously thought there was no way we were going to have sex." I chuckled at this. I had to agree with her. Even though I now know that both of us loved each other, thinking back on it, I could see her point. Before our vows, I would have thought it impossible for her to return my affection for her.

"You know how when I came up here, I was dog tired? Now I'm dog tired, but worried."

I placed kisses on her temple trying to soothe her. "Why?"

"We have to wait until morning to find out if I'm actually pregnant or not. I don't think the drugstores in Forks are open twenty-four hours."

She had a point, but I was prepared. If I was ever a boy scout, I should have received a special medal for my efforts earlier in the day. Jasper, Emmett and my father needed an extra lighter, so I told them I would pick on up, and on my way I stopped at the drug store and stocked up on pregnancy tests. I wasn't going to question her tonight, but seeing how she reacted to my song and the continuation of the symptoms, I just had to.

I hopped off the bed, and dug through my boxer drawer for the bag of tests. "Now, I wasn't planning on bringing this up tonight. I originally was going to wait until tomorrow, but I went out today and bought some tests, not thinking we would actually put them to use tonight." I held up the bag like it was gold.

"Hand them over."

Bella was now sitting up on the bed, and her eyes were alight with anticipation. I held out my hand with the bag and she took it, counting how many tests there were.

"Cullen, there's five tests in here. I think three or two would have sufficed."

I laughed. She was right, but it seemed like I would pick up one and see another one that looked better than the previous one I had. Finally, I just wiped out the whole shelf.

"It wouldn't hurt, right? I mean, you can take three, and then if they don't work, or whatever, you can have two more as back up." I was nervous at this point and rocking back on my heels.

"Okay, so I'm going to do my new thing … which is peeing. And from the looks of it, a lot. I'll be back." I could tell Bella was nervous, but she was trying to play it off.

"Do you want me to go in the bathroom with you, or um, just wait out here?" I hoped she wanted me to wait out here. I don't think I could take the stress of waiting for her to finish all three of them.

"Thanks, but you can wait in here." She smiled at me and was out the door.

While Bella was doing her thing, I was pacing my childhood bedroom. I wanted this, and I wanted this with her, but was it too soon? I mean, were still newlyweds. It's only been a month since we were married, a month to the day, tonight. How could this have slipped my mind until just this second?

My internal monologue was interrupted when Bella came back in. "I didn't look. I have them in the bathroom, laying on some toilet paper. So can we go look, together? Our time limits are up."

Bella was chewing on her bottom lip, so I took my thumb and placed it on her chin to release it. "Come on, we've got some results to read." Holding her hand we walked into the bathroom together.

I came to the test first and looked over at Bella to see that her eyes were closed shut, tightly. I decided to help her out on this. "Okay, so we have a double line, a smiley, and a yes." Once I finished with the last result my voice could no longer hide my excitement.

"Seriously? I mean, I wanted this, but then I thought it was too soon, but then I thought that it's not. It's just right, just perfect. So, we're really pregnant!"

I scooped her up into my arms, mindful of her tender breasts, and hugged her while peppering her face with kisses. "Yes, beautiful girl, we are. I, for one, am fecking happy!"

"Me too." Bella smiled at me and it was a watery smile with tears streaking her face, but they were happy tears, and I would never mind being the cause behind these kinds of tears.


	8. Appointments and 'When Harry Met Sally'

Alright, so I'm up to my eyeballs in Christmas projects, so I'm sorry for the wee delay in this posting. ;)

I want to thank all my readers and reviewers. Truly, it's great to have your support of this fic.

At the end of this chapter, there is a reference to 'When Harry Met Sally.' In my house, it's a classic. It was made in 1989, but you can find the highlights, if not all of it on YouTube. Sadly, the actor in which the line was taken from, Bruno Kirby, isn't with us anymore, but his comedy will live on. ;)

Hope you enjoy.

K

**BPoV **

January 26th

I can't sleep. I'm tossing and turning, and it's not doing any good. I tried the left side. The right side. I tried lying on my back. I even tried snuggling up to Edward and that didn't even work—I lay with him all of three seconds before I would start to feel suffocated from his body heat. Every time I was on the brink of sleep, my mind would kick back into gear, and I just couldn't shut it off.

Was this too soon? Would the baby have Edward's eyes? My hair? Boy or girl? The questions just went on and on. After my brain turned those questions over and over, it then started on another tangent. Will Carlisle and Esme be happy? Will we stay here or move back to Forks? Am I going to work after the baby? Will I continue to work while pregnant? What are the foods I should avoid?

Out of all the thoughts, the most prevalent ones were a bit bittersweet for me and brought tears to my eyes: What would my mom do? What would she think of this? Most of all, it was me thinking how sad that she didn't get to see this, and how much I wish she were here to help guide me.

"Alainn, come here." Edward's voice was thick with sleep but the concern was evident.

He lifted up his arm so I could once again try and get comfortable enough to at least rest my body, even if my mind still gnawed on questions. I snuggled on his chest, and he lowered his arm to envelope me in his warm embrace. He gave me a gentle squeeze and kissed me on the forehead. "Don't worry so much. We can talk about this in a few hours, but you really need to get to sleep—if not for your own good, then for the good of our little one. Just give the rest up to God. It'll work out. I promise, Gra."

I nodded into his chest and took a deep cleansing breath. He was right. I silently said my prayers to God, hoping that in the end everything would be as it should, and acknowledging that I should relax and enjoy the wonderful blessing that He bestowed upon us. After lightening my mental load in my husband's arms and in my prayers, I drifted off into dreamland.

Sometime later, it registered that I smelled something that altogether wasn't pleasant. My stomach was on the verge of revolting. I brought the blanket up to my face so that I could cover my nose and it successfully blocked out the offending smell.

"Whatever has syrup on it … please, for the love, take it out of this room." I'm sure it came out muffled since the blanket was still acting as a mask. I felt movement on the bed and decided to open my tired eyes.

There, at the foot of the bed, sat my husband holding a glass of orange juice and a plate full of food. He gave me a sheepish smile and leaned over to set the orange juice on the nightstand but then thought better of it.

"I'll just, uh, take this downstairs and you can come down when you're able." He stood up from the bed and looked a little crestfallen that his plan for breakfast in bed didn't work out so hot. I still held the blanket over my nose. "Right, so, um … what is it that is bothering you?" I motioned him to lower the plate so I could show him what it was without lowering the blanket. I pointed to the syrup. "Okay, so I'll just take this downstairs and get rid of the syrup smell." He suppressed a chuckle, probably thinking the same thing I was—how crazy it was to be nauseous from syrup.

After I was sure that the smell was completely gone, I lowered the blanket and took a breath of fresh air. I was pleased to find that my nausea had abated for the time being and that I could go about my day, so I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

It's funny: now that I know that I'm pregnant, I realized that what I thought was just hunger or eating the wrong thing for a snack was, in fact, nausea. The missed period I had blamed on stress I now knew was not the case. I also had my suspicions that this was why I was having trouble with brushing my teeth. Hindsight is a funny thing.

After slowing brushing my teeth and being careful not to gag, I ran a brush through my tangles and pulled my hair on top of my head into a ponytail with an elastic band. I went back into the room to put on a pair of Edward's sweatpants over the t-shirt of his that I was wearing.

I held my breath as I softly padded down the stairs in bare feet. I didn't want to take any chances. I wasn't sure how this whole 'pregnancy sickness' worked. Standing in the kitchen I looked around for any trace of syrup and was pleased to see it was gone.

Edward was over at the stove making eggs. I wrapped my arms around his torso and laid my cheek on his back. "Sorry about earlier. It was a really sweet gesture."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like you knew syrup was going to bother you. We're both still learning about this." He placed the finished eggs on a plate with a side of bacon. I was suddenly ravenous for that slice of bacon.

"Here, go sit and eat. I'll be finished in a minute." He placed a kiss on my lips that was ever –so-sweet, and I went to sit at the island. "Are you feeling alright?"

I slowly chewed on a piece of bacon and thought about his question. I wasn't sure how to answer. "I don't know. I mean, now that I know what it is. I've been feeling a bit crappy as of late, but I just thought it was stress. I mean, we had a lot going on." I took a sip of my orange juice that he had set out for me alongside a glass of water. "I just … I don't know. I feel like at the slightest thing I could loose my cookies." I shrugged and he came to sit beside me with his plate and a cup of coffee.

"So, you think you're feeling the same, just different because you are aware of it?" He took a bite of his pancake.

"Yes and no. I just can't tell if I feel worse today because I know I'm pregnant or if it is actually worse."

"Hmm. I think it's just hormones." He gave me a small grin, and I playfully swatted his shoulder. "What? It is. I was doing some reading on my phone while you were upstairs. The site I was reading said that a rise in hormones this week could make your nausea worse."

"Thanks for the heads up." I impaled the eggs with my fork and brought the bite to my mouth. It was heavenly goodness. "These are really good. Do we have any salsa?"

"Well, I'm glad you like them. I was extra careful not to burn them, but to make sure they were fully cooked like you like them." He sipped his coffee and moved to the fridge for the salsa. I sighed, suddenly wishing my cold OJ would somehow turn into a mug of hot coffee.

"I think I can only have decaf every now and again, now." I made a small pout.

"Well, would you like me to commiserate and drink decaf along with you?"

"No! I think one of us being cranky or hormonal is enough. We at least need to have one rational person at all times." I gave him a big grin and kissed him soundly on the lips. I'm not going to lie—I liked that I could taste just a teeny tiny bit of his coffee still on his lips.

After finishing what I could of my breakfast, I went to the sink to help Edward wash the dishes. I could tell he had something to tell me and that he wasn't quite sure how to go about it.

"Just say it, please."

"Okay, but it's a lot. I I know we talked about waiting till after the reception to see if we wanted to stay here, but quite frankly, I think we really should talk about it." He handed me the skillet that he just finished rinsing so I could dry. "You need to go to the doctor, sooner rather than later and, well, I … I just don't really see us raising the type of family I think we want in New York." He shrugged at the end, letting me know he was just trying to process this, as well.

"Can I ask something? Before you truly were certain of me being pregnant, did you want to live here? I mean, did you want to move here and make a home here?" I don't think I had ever been happier that today was a weekday and all of his family members were at work or doing their weekday activities so that we could freely talk about this —not closeted in his childhood bedroom as if it was a dirty secret.

"I did. I mean, Alainn, I grew up here. I just never had it feel like home until you came here. I know that my family loves me. I know that now … whereas before I just thought it was love out of obligation." He wiped down the counter while I turned so my back was leaning against the countertop.

"I get what you mean. Honestly, I was thinking about this last night. It would be nice to have your family …" he raised an eyebrow at my choice of wording—"_our _family here. I mean, last night in bed, I was just asking myself what my mom would do or if she had any trouble while pregnant with me." As much as I didn't want the tears to fall, they streamed silently down my cheeks. Edward wrapped me in his arms and pulled me back so he could look me in the eyes.

"_Alainn_, if you think for one second that Ma, or Rose, or Alice won't be here to help you, you are sadly mistaken. They will be over the moon about this. Trust me. I know it's not the same, but we would have far more support here than what we'd have in New York."

I sniffled. "You're right, like always. I have to admit, I do love it here. But if we stay, what are we going to do about work?" I searched his emerald eyes for the truth. He didn't have all the answers, but he would try—for me. For us. For _all_ of us.

"Well, first off, I think we need to make you an appointment with one of my dad's friends. She's the OB that delivered Rebecca and the boys. Then, I think I can put in a word to Jasper about putting our land to good use." His eyes gleamed brightly at the thought of us building our house together. I just smiled in delight.

Edward made a quick call to the doctor's office and got us an appointment for that afternoon—I was certain the immediate availability was owed to his charm. He then placed a call into Jasper, and we were to meet with him after our doctor's appointment.

We decided to take a quick shower together without some funny business, though it weighed heavily on my mind— Edward's, too, I'm sure. After getting out and getting dressed, I decided that I really didn't look pregnant. If I turned to the side and squinted really hard, I thought I could see the beginnings of a pooch.

"_Alainn_, you look fine. Come on, we don't want to be late, and I'm sure you have paperwork to fill out." Edward was the rational one, for sure.

I sighed and begrudgingly headed toward the door. It wasn't until we arrived at the doctor's office that I started to feel sick again. I took deep calming breaths, hoping that would help.

Edward sensed my duress and soothingly rubbed circles on the back of my hand and up my arm. "It'll be fine." I nodded and unbuckled my seatbelt. Edward was at my door, holding it open and waiting for me to get out. I think I sat there unbuckled for a few minutes, and I was mildly surprised that Edward wasn't even tapping a toe at me and telling me to hurry up. He was just leaning against the open door like he had all the time in the world.

Once I was fully collected, I climbed out and took Edward's hand. He kissed me softly and sweetly on the lips. Although he didn't deepen the kiss, his hands found their way into my hair, massaging my scalp. I hummed in appreciation, and he smiled a crooked grin.

"Are you ready now?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He stopped his ministrations on my scalp, and we walked into the office hand in hand. Edward was a pro at subtle relaxation techniques, but little did he know I was calmed simply by his touch—the kissing and massaging were just icing on the cake.

The office waiting area was warm and welcoming. I felt myself relax even further. The room was painted a warm yellow, not too bright, nor was it too soft. There were two brown leather love seats and some matching chairs and ottomans. If I didn't know this was a waiting room for a doctor's office, it could have passed for a living room, just with more end tables and tons of magazines.

"Good afternoon. May I help you?"

I turned from my perusal of the waiting room to see a middle-aged woman with kind eyes gleaming at my husband and me—although, I think it was more at him than me.

I was rattled out of my musings by Edward's soothing voice. "My wife and I are here to see Dr. Robinson. We have a 1:30 appointment."

"Is your wife a new patient here?"

"Yes."

"She'll need to fill these out, and then we can get her checked in."

"Ok, thanks." Edward took the clipboard from the lady and headed over to a vacant love seat.

"Sir?"

He stopped in his tracks and turned back toward the reception desk. "Yes?"

"May I have your wife's name so that I can at least let the doctor know she's here?"

"Oh. Isabella Cullen."

The receptionist nodded and sat back down, a huge grin plastered on her face. Just then I had a thought.

"Edward, the smiley receptionist over there won't tell your mom or dad that we were here, right?" I whispered this to Edward while I started filling out forms.

"_Alainn_, I don't think she can. I mean, she might be able to say that we were in here, but I _know_ she can't say for what." Edward gave me a reassuring shoulder rub.

I was able to fill out my paper work with ease, for the most part. I didn't have much to fill out on my family history side. I knew nothing of my father's history and, well, I didn't know that much more about my mom's. Edward helped me fill out the medical history for his family, which thankfully was neither long nor containing anything major.

After I finished, Edward took the clipboard back to the receptionist, and then he came and sat next to me. I know it probably wasn't suitable for a doctor's waiting room, but I bent my knees underneath me and snuggled into his chest while we waited. This room was just too comfortable.

"_Gra_, come on, wake up. It's your turn to go back to the doctor." Edward was lightly nudging me awake.

I slowly opened my eyes to see that we were not on our favorite bench in Central Park, as I had dreamt. Covering my face, I let out a yawn and stretched out on my tip toes to help get the slumber from my bones.

"Sorry," I whispered while turning beet red.

Edward and I walked over to the open door, where we were greeted by a brunette nurse with bright-blue eyes and a welcoming smile. "Hi, I'm Mindy, and I'll be your nurse." She had such a wonderful personality; it was hard not to like her. Plus, it didn't help that her scrubs were really cute. She wore blue pants that were almost a teal and a light lavender top, that had little swirls of the same blue as her pants and tiny bits of pink with storks holding babies wrapped in white blankets printed on it.

After Mindy asked me to take my shoes off, she recorded my height and weight. She then led us back to a patient room that had a mobile with brightly colored fishes hanging from the ceiling. I looked at some cute baby posters on the wall while she took my blood pressure.

Mindy handed me a nice cotton top to put on, rather than a paper top. I had a feeling I was going to like this office. After I went into the bathroom to change and give a dreaded urine sample, I walked back to my patient room and sat on the crinkly paper. Edward waited patiently in the chair that sat in the corner.

I glanced at Edward and gave him a nervous smile. He smiled back at me and gave me a reassuring wink. He knew I liked the wink. Maybe he knew that a bit too much, My nerves started to subside a bit.

There was a faint knock on the door before my heart rate picked up and in walked a woman I assumed was Dr. Robinson. She was a bit taller than me, and she had a cream-and-roses complexion and strawberry blonde hair. Her eyes were a sparkling blue, and her smile was heartwarming.

She softly closed the door behind her before kindly looking at me. "You must be Bella." I was expecting her to hold out her hand for a handshake, but instead she walked to my side and wrapped me in a side hug. "I've heard so much about you from everyone." I was a bit shocked. Edward had told me she was a family friend, but I didn't know how close he meant, I guess. "It's nice to meet you, as well," I replied sincerely while trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice.

"Why is it that the first time I meet your wife, in person, it's in my office?" Dr. Robinson was nudging Edward in the side now, giving him a look. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was close to an Esme 'reprimand' look.

Edward gave a grimace. "Sorry about that. After mass on Sunday Ma had us talk to Father Liam, and then we had pictures at the house…." he was now scratching the back of his neck like he was in trouble and trying to backpedal.

"Ah, say no more. Maybe I'll see you there this Sunday?" Edward gave her a silent nod while he blindly reached for my hand.

Dr. Robinson turned back to me with a beaming smile. It eased my worry just a bit. "So, I'm assuming that this is a matter of business, not a social call?" I gave a slight nod while wringing my fingers.

"Uh, well no. I mean, it's great to see you and I'm sorry you couldn't make our reception get-together but, um … we actually do need to see you." Although Edward was nervously babbling, he kept up a constant soothing pattern rubbing my back.

"Ok, so how can I help you? I saw that Mindy collected a urine sample. Bella, are you experiencing some menstrual problems?"

I let out a small chuckle while she washed her hands at the sink. "Um, Dr. Robinson, it's more like a _lack_ of menstrual problems."

Edward ran his hand through his hair while I just waited. Dr. Robinson finished drying her hands off then took a seat on her stool and scooted closer to us.

"First off, you're basically family, so it's Colleen to you guys. Just ask his sisters. And secondly, do you have reason to believe you are pregnant?"

I blushed and nodded; Edward grinned and gave an enthusiastic "Yes!"

"Okay. So, I'm taking it that you took a home pregnancy test at some point?"

"Three." I answered, "All various forms of positive."

I didn't think it was possible for her grin to grow. "Well, that's a start. Bella, do you happen to know the last date of your menstrual period?"

"Um, it was around the 8th or so of December. But, shortly after that I went on antibiotic and well.…"

"You were married on Christmas, right?" Edward grinned like a fool, before speaking. "We're fairly certain it happened on our wedding night. We just …."

"You want to be sure?" Colleen smile was softer now, and she was playing the doctor now, more than the family friend.

"Yeah. I mean, _Alainn's_ been feeling funny for a while, but with everything going on, I guess we just want to be certain."

As soon as my nickname slipped from his lips, my heart stuttered and Colleen's smile grew big again.

"Well, if, in fact, you think conception happened on your wedding night, that would put you, Bella, coming up on 7 weeks in a few days."

"I'm just going to do a quick routine exam, I'll have Mindy draw up some blood work before you go."

She motioned for me to lie back, and I did. I smiled when I looked up and saw the mobile of fish directly above me.

"Bella, have you had any morning sickness, any pain, discomfort?" She inquired while her warm hands checked for lumps in my underarm.

"Not really. My breasts hurt, but that's about the only pain. I haven't gotten sick, but I'm just nauseous a lot."

"I'm sure. Not everyone has morning sickness. No spotting or bleeding?" She was now sitting me back up, listening to my blood pressure.

I shook my head "no" while she took off the cuff. "Sorry, I saw where Mindy took your blood pressure and it was a bit elevated."

"What does that mean?" Edward was quickly by my side in the small room, and if I wasn't so nervous, I think I might have laughed at his panicked expression.

"Relax, Edward. She's just nervous, so it was a bit irregular the first time. Nothing to worry about. It's perfectly normal now." He breathed a sigh of relief beside me and kissed my temple.

"So, here's the deal kiddos: I'm going to send Mindy in for the blood work, and then I'll come back in for a transvaginal ultrasound. Does that sound like a plan?"

Edward and I both nodded while grinning like fools.

She quickly left the room and Edward wrapped me in a hug. "I can't believe this. Did you expect this today? I mean, I just thought we wouldn't get to see anything until later!"

I smiled at him and pulled him in for a kiss. "You are a riot, you know. Bashful one minute as if you are being scolded by your mom, doting husband the next, and then hyper kid right after that." I felt his smile against my lips. He had me grinning, as well.

"If my stomach could stop rolling like an ocean, I think I'll be good."

Edward pulled back to look me in the eye. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just not sure if it's nerves or nausea."

He nodded and moved to sit behind me on the exam table. I briefly wondered if it could hold the two of us, but as soon as Mindy came in to draw blood, I dismissed the thought.

"Alright, lovies. I'm going to draw some blood and then the good part comes, okay?"

I simply nodded, while she tightened the tourniquet. Edward rubbed soothing circles on my free arm while I turned into his chest. I hated needles.

"Mindy, when will we get the blood work back, what will it show?"

"You should have it back in just a bit, probably just after the ultrasound. I'm working it up myself, so it should be in no time. As far as what it will show, we will be looking for the hormone HcG, checking the blood count, making sure she isn't anemic, all that good stuff."

"Alright, sweets, you're all done. I'll get this sent worked up." Mindy quickly applied a folded gauze pad and a band-aid to the area before removing the needle and vial. I sighed in relief.

Not two seconds after she left the room, Dr. Robinson came in with a big machine and placed it to the left of the exam table.

She held up a big wand that looked like a long slender vibrator and placed a condom-like sleeve on it. While she did this she explained that since I was still fairly early, this was the best way to get a better view. She also talked about how it could rule out ectopic pregnancy, get a better due date if we were uncertain of conception, and check to make sure there was no bleeding. I was shocked that all of that could come from one ultrasound. Edward also took this time to ask her some basic questions: what I should eat, what I should avoid eating, how often I'd have to come to the doctor—just normal questions. He also asked about sex during pregnancy, to which I blushed and wished I could be swallowed completely whole by the exam table. I would have preferred to read that in a book rather than ask about it directly.

"Okay, Bella, you may feel some pressure, but it should pass. Are you ready?" Colleen turned the screen toward my head, while I gave her an answering nod.

Edward had scooted his chair closer to me, while he ran his fingers through my hair. I'm sure it was to calm him as much as it was for me.

"Here we go." My eyes were glued to the screen and I still just saw a bunch of nothing until I heard a slight 'whoosh-thump' sound.

"What is that?" Edward voiced the question my brain pondered, but my heart already knew the answer.

"That is the baby's heartbeat, and this," she pointed to the now grayish fuzzy screen, "is your baby." She waited a beat before she added "Right now, your baby is about the size of a small raspberry."

Through my silent tears I briefly made out a small bean-like figure on the screen. Only, it was slightly bigger than your average bean— it may have been raspberry in size, but it sure looked like a bean. As she zoomed in on the picture, you could see the heart thumping inside our little baby.

"_Alainn_, we made that. That's a part of you and a part of me." Edward's voice was so thick with emotion that my tears streamed down my cheeks a bit faster. He wiped them away when I turned to look at him and saw him shedding his own tears.

Dr. Robinson gave us our moment by staying quiet and just punching buttons while we stared at the screen.

"I can't believe that we created a life. Together," I whispered to Edward with a watery smile.

After listening to the 'whoosh-thump' of our baby for at least what I was sure was ten minutes, but felt like seconds, Dr. Robinson started printing out the photos she took.

"I took some measurements while you guys were talking and everything looks great. I have your due date as September 14th. On the 29th you will be exactly 7 weeks pregnant." Edward and I gave her beaming smiles, too stunned to speak.

Once Dr. Robinson cleaned everything up, she sat me back up, and we talked a bit about my health some more, as well as about me taking prenatal vitamins. I told her my concerns over not knowing much about my mother's pregnancy with me. I shared with her that although my mom didn't know when I was conceived, she always thought that I came early. Though, if I came at 26 weeks rather than 36 weeks, it was something the doctors could never really determine, since I was apparently headstrong and didn't want a breathing tube.

Colleen made notes in my chart and said that we would just have to keep an eye on things, but so far everything was good. She did caution me that although I was a runner she preferred if I didn't run but walk briskly or take yoga instead. Edward didn't hold back in voicing his agreement with this, even telling her how he worried about my center of gravity while being pregnant and that, for that reason alone, I shouldn't run. I agreed and, truthfully, I didn't want to run while pregnant.

Having all of our questions exhausted for the moment, I went to the restroom to relieve my ever-shrinking bladder and to change back into my clothes while Edward and Colleen talked a bit more.

Once I had changed, Colleen gave me a hug and congratulated me again. I smiled at her and thanked her for all of her help and for making me feel so welcome. Edward gave her a hug while she handed him her personal phone number, just in case he didn't want to ask Esme and Carlisle for it. She then said that if all else failed, we could always talk to Carlisle. I blushed just at the thought of talking to him about pregnancy symptoms, while Edward fidgeted.

After Colleen walked with us to the front desk, she gave us one last hug. "Bella, I'm so glad to meet you. This truly is such a wonderful blessing."

I held her hand with tears in my eyes, "Thank you so much for fitting us in today. I'm glad I met you, as well. I'll see you soon?" My tone was questioning, as I didn't pay attention to her answer when Edward asked how frequently I would be back. "Yes. Soon. Oh, and Edward …" Colleen looked at Edward firmly, before saying just above a whisper, _"Grá do theaghlach." _Dr. Robinson flashed us one last smile before she was on her way.

While we waited at the front desk to be checked out, I leaned in to Edward. Even though I laid on the exam table for most of the appointment, I was tired. "What did Colleen tell you before she left?" Although my words were a bit mumbled I was sure he heard me.

I felt a slight rumble of Edward's chest, letting me know he found my question amusing. Before I could comment, the receptionist was ready for us and told Edward that my next appointment was for February 21.

After getting in our coats, we left for Jasper's office. I was trying really hard to stop the giddiness that was bubbling up inside of me.

"It's hard to stop smiling, isn't it?" Edward was kissing the back of my left hand.

I turned and looked toward him. "It is. I don't know how long I can put off your family knowing." We were quiet for a few minutes before Edward spoke up.

"We could tell them tonight, but make them sweat it for a bit." He chuckled at my scrunched-up face. "We could play Pictionary. Of course, we'd do away with teams and just make everything baby themed." He was grinning widely at me, and I thought my heart would stop.

"We could take turns drawing and just let them shout out the answers—is that what you mean?"

"Yeah, I think that would work. I mean, obviously, you and I can't play." the car slowed as he pulled into a parking space. He turned to me and the look he had was so serious it was almost comical. "Okay, so I know we just found out, but I really don't want to blurt it out to Jasper at his office. We should try to act as normal as possible. Agreed?"

I took a deep breath before answering him. "Agreed."

Edward helped me out of the car and into the building. Jasper's office was just off Main Street in downtown Forks, right by the main intersection of town. We walked into his small office, where we were greeted by Dory, his secretary. Edward whispered that her name was really Dorthea, but she hated it, so she shortened it. I made a silent note not to give my child through a name he or she may hate one day. Top of Form

We walked back into Jasper's office, which was bigger than I had imagined. He had the normal desk and client seating, but he also had a huge drawing table, which I assumed was used for reviewing house plans with clients.

"Hey, guys. Did y'all have a good afternoon?" Jasper greeted us as soon as we walked into his office. Edward got a slap on the back, and I got a kiss to the cheek. I blushed at Jasper's question, but I was able to cover it up during his greeting.

"Uh, yeah. It—it was good. You know, just normal couple stuff." Edward was rambling a bit, so I gave his hand a little squeeze.

"Oo-kay. That's great!" I could tell Jasper thought Edward was acting different, but thankfully he didn't comment on it. "Well, should we go to the drawing board and get started?" Jasper motioned for us to take a seat around the big table. Edward helped me into my seat and kissed my forehead. I briefly wondered if this was a sign of things to come.

"Do you have any idea what you'd like to have in your house? How many bedrooms, baths, high ceilings, decks…." Jasper was poised with a pencil, ready to take notes.

I looked at Edward first and he nodded, telling me I could go ahead. Great. I didn't want to be the one to mention bedrooms, so I started with something safe. The kitchen.

"I'd like to have a nice open kitchen, with an island. But, I don't want the stove in the island. Just the sink." Jasper took notes while I nibbled on the inside of my cheek.

"Lots of windows, too. Oh, can we have an open floor plan?" Edward's smile was beaming. He was enjoying me voice my opinions.

"Jasper, in the master bath, can we have a separate tub and shower?" I looked at Edward with a quizzical expression. Where did that come from? He just shrugged.

Edward let Jasper catch up with the influx of information before he started again. "A front porch would be nice and, if it could be possible, a back screened-in porch and maybe a balcony off the master bedroom?" Jasper nodded and tapped his pencil out on the table.

"Is there a certain style of home that you prefer more than others? Contemporary over farmhouse? Tudor to ranch? Craftsman to traditional?"

I beamed at this question. Edward and I in the past had talked about our individual 'dream houses,' clearly before we ever knew that we would in fact one day be sharing a house as husband and wife. On that day of discussion, we learned that we both had a love affair for Craftsman-style homes. This was a no brainer, and Edward's matching grin confirmed as much.

"Craftsman." Was the reply from both Edward and me.

"Okay, then. I think that settles it. I'll try to get all the specifics that you both said in place and in this style. When I have something, I'll let ya'll know. How's that soundin'?"

Edward and I both nodded with huge smiles on our faces. This was finally happening. We were going to be a family. Sure, it might be fast, but I kind of liked it paced like this. Edward and

I were friends for so long; scared to take a leap, and now, together, it was like there was no fear because we were making the leap together.

After quick hugs goodbye, Edward and I made it back toward his parents' house. I told Edward that I was feeling a bit tired, and he said he would call the family and tell them that we were having a special game night tonight and that we would take care of the food. I gave him a handful of small pecks, which he returned with gusto and nearly left me breathless on the stairs.

**EPOV**

This day, aside from the day that I married Bella, would go down in history for me. I got to hear the heartbeat of my child, a child that I helped create with the love of my life. I don't think you could find a happier man on this earth than me today. I could tell that Bella was nervous about the visit, but she truly was wonderful and did so well.

I had to wonder if this smile would ever leave my face or this feeling of joy would ever lessen. Is this how all new fathers felt? Then, to go into Jasper's office and actually start the process of building our family home. Again, it just didn't get any better than this.

While Bella napped, I called in orders for pizzas and called Alice, Emmett, and my mom, knowing that the message would get around to their significant others. I brought the easel that was in the playroom down for our game of Pictionary, making sure things were all set up and ready to go because I didn't know how much longer I could keep this bottled up. It was hard enough seeing Jasper right after the doctor's appointment, let alone waiting hours to tell the family.

The pizza arrived and I decided to put it in the oven, since I wasn't sure when everyone would get here. I then decided to check on Bella. She was still sleeping, so I closed the door once again and made my way down to the kitchen. I was heading down the stairs when I saw my mother and father walking through the front door, having a private conversation.

My mom came up to me and gave me a big hug. "Honey, where's Bella? Is everything alright?" Her welcoming smile when she came in the door changed into a worried frown.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's just taking a nap. We had a busy day, after all." There. That sounded normal. Not too suspicious, not out of the ordinary.

"Oh, do you think we should postpone game night then?" my father asked, expressing concern and compassion for his newest daughter-in-law.

"Please, don't. I'm fine, I just needed a nap." I turned around to see that Bella was coming down the stairs looking rested. She stood next to me with a small knowing smile playing on her lips.

Before Ma or Dad could answer, Emmet and his family, along with Alice and hers, walked in the door. There was some conversation going on between Emmett and Jasper about who would be on their team and whatnot. Alice and Rose just rolled their eyes.

"Alright, let's get this game night started! Bellaroo, do you want to be on my team?" Of course, leave it to Emmett to want to go straight to the fun, but, '_Bellaroo_?' Where did that come from?

"Sorry, Emmett but Edward and I aren't really playing." She gave him a small shrug and headed into the kitchen. We all followed her into the kitchen. I got the plates out, Emmett got the glasses, and Bella fetched the pizzas from the oven, where they were keeping warm.

"Esme, do you think we could take this into the living room, or should we eat in here?" Bella slid the two pieces of pizza she had just placed on a plate over to me.

"That's fine dear heart, I can't wait to see what it is that we are playing!"

After a short blessing was said, we all made sure the kids were eating and had their own game going at the table in the nook.

I took an ottoman and placed it in front of the board so that Bella could have some place to sit while eating her pizza. "Okay, so here's the deal. It's going to be played differently. Of course, no words can be in the drawings and such, but it is themed. And we can't tell you what it is if you can't guess it. There aren't any teams—we're playing a different kind of Pictionary tonight. Bella and I are going to do the drawing, and we don't really have a prize for the winner."

"Oh, come on, man. You have to have a prize. Even if it's just a free meal!" This, of course, came from Emmett, whose mouth was a bit full.

"Em, honey, don't talk with your mouth full. It's not like the game is going anywhere," my mother chastised while handing him an extra napkin.

"Alright, Emmett, that sounds fair. So, winner of the game, gets a free meal on us," I said while Bella nodded beside me. "Also, each picture will be up for a minute before we move on to the next one."

"So, are we ready to start?" I was literally bouncing on my heels, anxious to get this game started.

There was a chorus of 'yeah's and some nodding. I uncapped the marker and attempted to draw a stroller.

Of course before it was even close to being done, my family started shouting out.

"Ferris wheel"

"Somewhere over the rainbow"

"Rihanna's Umbrella"

I was having a hard time trying not to laugh at my family's far-off guesses.

"Time," Bella called, so I moved to hand her the marker, and she took it with a grateful smile. She handed me the kitchen timer and stood poised at the board. I was waiting for her nod to tell me she was ready.

She started drawing something that, based on the theme, I thought was a diaper bag.

"Marc Jacobs' Bruna Belted tote"

"An upside-down bra"

"Sex swing!"

Bella was frantically shaking her head while I was trying to hold in my laughter. This was funnier than I thought it was going to be.

I called time and again we swapped. This time, I was trying to draw a calendar showing due dates. Since I couldn't use numbers or letters until they guessed them, this one was going to be harder.

"Treasure map"

"Checkers"

"A calendar" I shook my head "yes" at my mother's guess while I kept going.

"Getting older"

"Eight days a week." Why the Beatles would come to mind on this I'm not sure.

"Time." Bella took a deep breath before going back to the easel. Once she flipped it to a new page, she got a determined look on her face. I could tell she was trying to draw something that would be unmistakable. So far, we really hadn't gotten anywhere.

She started out drawing a large baby on one side and a pair of lips on the other. Of course, before she had the baby completely drawn, they were thinking it was a monkey, or a dog. Alice was the one to guess that it was a baby, so Bella wrote that word above the picture. We were getting somewhere. She then drew arrows pointing from one to the other, that's when guesses became wild.

"Angelina Jolie"

"Dirty lips"

"Small mouth"

"Baby's breath"

I was just about to call time when Emmett boisterously called out, "It's Baby fish mouth!"

"Time." I barely got it out between peals of laughter.

"Emmett, this is not 'When Harry Met Sally.' Speaking of which, how do you even know that line?" Of course, Bella would know where 'baby fish mouth' came from. She loved that movie. I pondered more on the fact that my brother knew about it, as well.

Emmett started to look a bit uncomfortable. Rose was beaming beside him. "Uh, well … I may or may not have looked up the 'O' scene on YouTube one day while in college. The next thing I know, a scene that is almost three minutes long turns into like 40 videos to see it start to finish." His face was serious, but I think his was the only one.

"Em, did you need to watch that to get with the ladies?" Jasper managed to ask while taking deep breaths.

"Oh, don't even start on him. You know your girl movie of choice is 'Lonesome Dove,' Mr. Whitlock." My sister's face was beaming while Jasper, all the sudden, was stock-still.

We continued to laugh even when Ma piped up saying that dad's girl movie was 'The Notebook.' I didn't think I could laugh this much. Who knew we had all these harbored feelings for movies—girly ones, at that?

"Edward's is 'You've Got Mail.'" Leave it to my wife to rat me out. But, it wasn't until now that I thought it was strange that both Emmett and I liked movies with Meg Ryan. He clearly liked blondes. Me, not so much. I just liked the idea of Joe and Kathleen not knowing that they were talking to each other via email, while in real life they couldn't stand each other for a time. It was nice to see their relationship blossom on the screen.

"Who knew Pictionary could be so much fun, and so insightful!" Rose was now wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"The question is: do you all own those movies? Or do you have to resort to YouTube all afternoon to find them?" Bella, of course, knew that she owned—or shall I say we owned—'You've Got Mail.' Back in New York, I think I managed to borrow it once, but the best way to watch it was with her on the couch. Of course, I had to let her suggest it and, yet, here she knew all along that it was my 'girly movie.'

After we all took deep breaths and the tears of laughter stopped, it was like a lightbulb went off in Emmett's head.

"Holy feck. Bella and Edward are pregnant!"

"Emmett, watch your lan "

"WHAT?!" that was the collective response once everyone's brains caught up.

I reached out for Bella's hand and took it while we both nodded our heads in confirmation. It wasn't too long afterward that Bella was smothered hugs by Alice, Rose and Ma. Meanwhile, I was patted on the back and received hugs from the guys.

Of course, Emmett had to speak out once again. "So, this is really happening for you guys?"

It was my turn to surprise Emmett with my knowledge of 'When Harry Met Sally.' "Oh, but 'baby fish mouth' is sweeping the nation? I hear them talking." His mouth was agape. "Of course it means that she's having a baby." That line set off a round of giggles from the girls, who then began talking about Kevin Bacon. Jasper just handed all of us guys a much-needed celebratory beer, and mentioned something about how it was back to the drawling board for him, since he needed to add more rooms.


	9. Yoda, Yarn, and Yellow Brick Roads

I'm sorry for the long delay, for those who have stuck around, thank you from the bottom of my heart.

BPoV End of February – Beginning of March

My small not-so existent bump turned into a little pouch. I was a bit rounder but I was still fitting in normal clothes. It wouldn't be long though before my jeans started getting a bit tight. I was a bit excited about this—losing one set of curves to gain another. I'd be quite proud of those curves.

Edward had gone back to New York in between my doctor visits to tie up the loose ends there: collecting our valuables from our apartments, terminating our leases, making sure that Angela received our letters or resignation—all the boring stuff that needs to be done when you relocate across the country. We decided that since our house wouldn't be done for a while, we'd give our furniture to the local Goodwill, with the exception of things we just couldn't part with, like my mother's pottery dishes. She didn't make them, but she found them at a really cool shop in the town that we were living in at the time and just picked them up. Edward, of course, wanted to personally bring things like that back, so they joined his mother's and father's marriage quilt in the suitcase he packed to bring things back.

My week was lonely without Edward, but I managed. I may not have my husband here, but I had his mother, his energetic sister who wanted to talk babies, and his big oaf of a brother who, thankfully, got me out of Forks for the day.

At the time, I thought going to the yarn shop with Emmett would be a good thing. I mean, he's a man … very few men knit. It just isn't common. So, after a quiet drive to Seattle, I had to ask.

"Um, Em … not that I'm not grateful that you want to take me to a yarn shop, but … can I ask why?"

"Oh, well, I figured you do yarn, so … a yarn shop would be like your version of the man cave."

"I do yarn?"

"Yeah … you, you … I don't know, you just do whatever it is that you do with it."

"Emmett, that was the biggest case of foot-in-mouth that I've heard in a while." I tried hard to keep a straight face. Really, I did. I failed miserably—bent-over-holding-stomach kind of miserable.

"Well, at least I got you to laugh. You've been okay this past week, but I can tell you're missing Edward."

I smiled at the man beside me. He was right. I was missing Edward, but his family was a good distraction. Emmett, being the gentleman that Esme had raised him, opened the door to the yarn shop for me. It was a small building on the outside but that was deceptive. It was massive on the inside. I was in heaven.

"See, this is your man cave, only not a cave, or anything man-like." Emmett tugged at the little brown curls on the top of his head—a very Edward move, just with less hair.

"Uh …" I couldn't say anything. What were you supposed to say back to that?

After a few minutes of browsing the yarns and petting them (because you can't look at yarn and _not_ touch—it's just not done) the trip to the yarn shop with Emmett turned interesting, to say the least.

"Bellers … look at this. Can you make this? Will it fit me? How long will this take? Do they have enough string, yarn stuff for it?"

The calm and collected Emmett who brought me here wasn't the Emmett I was seeing in front of me. Instead, he was a gigantic kid. No lie. He was flapping his arms and almost doing the lollipop kids dance from _The Wizard of Oz_. This time, I didn't hold back my laughter. Emmett had an infant-sized Yoda hat perched on top of his head and tied around his chin.

"Er, Emmett, not that I don't love the whole grown-man-acting-like-a-child thing, but what are you doing?"

He slowed down his hopping, feet-kicking ways to look me in the eye.

"Bella, Isabella, _Alainn_, please tell me you can make this for me?" That damn nickname. He knew Edward called me that. He knew he'd get me. With a sigh, I decided to put the man-child out of his misery.

"Yes, Emmett, make this for you, will I." I smiled as I removed the hat from his head. I noticed they had a tag on it with the pattern number. I went over and picked out the corresponding notebook to get the pattern out.

With the pattern in hand, I thought Emmett would follow me to the olive-pea green yarn, but he was just standing there, slack jawed.

"What, hmm? Yoda, I dig Yoda. Seen _Star Wars,_ I have." I smiled at him, and he got a twinkle in his eye.

"Does my baby brother know about this?"

I had to smile. It was only through a bad round of playing our 'thing' that I learned this. We had been out drinking when Edward had set the terms for me. He chose that I couldn't eat food that started with a "w". Well, that failed first thing the following morning when I had a wheat bagel. So, I lost—which meant he upped the ante for the next week. I had to speak 'Yoda' all week while talking to him. This, of course, was after he schooled me in Yoda speaking. Emmett didn't need to know this, just yet.

"Of Course. Emmett, the master at Yoda speak, I am. Herh, herh, herh."

"Sweet mother. Can you teach Rose? Please? I'll even have the hat to go with it!" I shook my head and laughed. There was no way I was going to teach Rose.

Since this hat was going to be felted (in other words, I was going to purposely shrink it, like your mom did to your favorite wool sweater when you were a teen and made it so small it would fit a baby?), I'd need three times the amount of yarn it called for because Emmett was no baby. I'd shrink it down to about a third of the size that I worked it up to be. I was in for a shitton of knitting.

I also picked up some cream angora to make a pair of booties, as well as some super-soft butter yellow yarn for a unisex blanket. I'd probably come back without the man-child and try to pick out some yarn to make a nice little sweater for _an leanbh_ (the baby), as Edward called the baby growing inside me, to come home from the hospital in.

Once we were checked out, Emmett and I headed home after grabbing something to eat at a local eatery. It was sad that I almost ate as much as Emmett.

I must have fallen asleep on the drive home because, next thing I know, my overly sensitive nose was assaulted by chocolate chip cookies, detergent, and sunshine. I took a deep breath, confirming it. I was being carried by my Edward, my husband.

"Mmm. I missed you." I buried my nose deep into the crook of Edward's neck, breathing him in.

"No. I think I take the cake on the missing department here,_ Alainn_. After all, I have two people to miss now, not just one." My heart fluttered at the mention of the life we had made inside of me. Would his words ever cease to amaze me?

BPoV –Middle to end of March

God love my husband. He was a stomach talker. Not just any stomach talker, but a Gaelic-speaking stomach talker. A Gaelic-speaking, under-covers stomach talker, with gently moving hands, which made my body sing and my heart soar. It was just before bed, and I thought my life could not get any better.

"You are _speisialta sin dom, caomh_." (You are so special to me, little one.) It was words like this that made my heart hammer in my chest and my body turn to a puddle of goop, right on the bed.

I had noticed recently the more we were around his family and the more that Edward was around them, the more Irish was spoken. I liked it. It made my heart ache for not knowing his parents or his homeland, but Esme and Carlisle were wonderful. They never shied away from telling stories, like the story of how they all learned to fluently speak Gaelic.

Edward's father, taught Edward from an early age where he came from and to not forget it. So, at the tender age of seven, when he moved to live with his uncle and aunt and their children, he didn't know what to do with a family that didn't speak it routinely. Edward had shared with me the other night how Esme was pained to hear 'her sweet boy' cry himself to sleep over his losses. So, she gave him the only thing she could. She gave him words of comfort in the language that was deep in his heart. She told him _"Beidh se ceart go leor, a bhuachaill milis. Is brea linn duit."_ When I asked him what that meant, his voice was thick with emotion, and he replied, "It'll be alright, sweet boy. We love you." My hormones had me crying for the little scared boy, but also for the brave man who I was blessed to call my husband.

I was half-asleep from Mr. Lazy fingers' work on my now-slightly noticeable bump when I spoke up and ran my fingers through his unruly crop of hair. "Do you want to go with an Irish first and middle name, or just first?"

Lazy fingers turned into languid kisses and light licks. He kissed and licked his way up my belly, until he was lightly resting his head on his arms, just below my now-fuller breasts. "You know that I love that, right, _Alainn_?" I scrunched my nose, I didn't know.

"I love that you want to include part of my heritage with our child. I love that you let me be myself. It grounds me. Puts me right." He kissed the tip of my nose. "It reminds me that I'm supposed to be here, in this moment, with my _Alainn_ and my _leanbh_." (my baby)

"I love you."

"And I you, _Gra_."

Soon I was lost in his tender embrace, the soft caress of fingers lingering in touch over my body, kisses so tender and slow, they stole my breath. Then, with the removal of his old T-shirt, we were one. Every plane of our bodies were touching, set to a slow, steady rhythm of rocking hips and stifled moans. Our sweat-sticky bodies clung together for dear life as Edward placed kisses on my face. I tried to regulate my breathing, but that seemed to be a lost cause. With the last of our stifled moans, rocking hips and a small nibble on Edward's shoulder, we fell over the edge with a deep, all-consuming passion.

Edward moaned at the disconnection of our bodies, and I whimpered. After a quick peck on the lips, I gave a nod, while he strode his naked self off to the shower. Once I heard the water turn on, I got comfortable on my side and snuggled in the blankets. Moments later, I was joined by Edward, with his hand resting on my stomach, spooning me into the land of nod.

EPoV

Watching Bella, as she grew a new life,—a life we created inside of her—was awe inspiring. She still only had a very small bump at this point, but I loved it. Some days, it looked bigger than others, like you could actually tell she might be pregnant. But then other days, it didn't.

Now that the end of March was approaching and she was going into her fifteenth week, the bump was more noticeable, it started to take on a shape, rather than just fill her out. I couldn't get over how soft it was. Bella said that sometimes it itched more than others, so I always made sure to scratch or rub her belly. Sometimes that led to other things, which I was all for. Emmett and Jasper weren't lying when they said pregnancy sex was different. Bella was far more sensitive than before, especially on her growing breast. It was a bit of an adventure of sorts to test out new positions due to comfort levels. Some days, I couldn't touch her boobs; other days, it seemed like she couldn't get enough, and I was just grateful for it all, to have this to share together.

Since I turned in our resignations to Angela, neither Bella nor I had found a job yet. She was busy working on this hat for Emmett, as well as some baby booties and such. I, on the other hand, tended to help Jasper out with the house. Emmett and dad helped when they could, but mostly it was just Jasper and me, along with his small crew. There was a certain pride in building your own house, even if it did come with more curse words than a sailor and a few smashed fingers.

I bent my head down to see Bella still in peaceful slumber. The pregnancy certainly made her more tired, but she was getting better now that she was in her second trimester. Although, her aversion to syrup was still holding, she developed a love for salt-and-pepper pistachios, courtesy of my mother, who took Bella to Costco while I happened to be away. Smart woman, my mother.

With Bella still sleeping, I extracted myself from her arms, kissing her on the forehead and a soft kiss for the _leanbh_. She said the other week that it was too uncomfortable sleeping on her back anymore, so she had taken to sleeping on her left side. Since Bella slept on the left side of the bed, that meant that I spooned her from behind. I, of course, had no problem with this, as it allowed my hand to rest on her belly or breast. I loved when that simple action gave way to taking of and giving to each other in the middle of the night.

I headed downstairs and grabbed some coffee, then I went out to sit on my mother's front porch. No doubt, Bella would soon smell the brewed aroma. Her sense of smell was heighted now that she was pregnant; it was rather funny to watch her around coffee. She once begged Alice to let her have the lid off of her mocha. Alice obliged and, seconds later, we found Bella licking the foam from the lid. It seemed that the smell of coffee was something she craved. My mother just said it was probably a bit of a craving, as well as Bella just loving coffee, in general. Again, she was a smart woman.

From my perch on the porch, I was able to see our house clearly. Once we broke ground, things really seemed to take off. Bella and I didn't really feel like going out for Valentine's Day, so instead we had a quiet dinner in our new house. Granted, our dinner was on the subfloor with blankets and pillows around for Bella's comfort, with tea light candles scattered around on the floor. I had asked Ma for help with the meal. There were so many things Bella couldn't eat that would have made a wonderful dinner, but my mother came up with a great idea: salad with fresh berries and soup. It couldn't have worked out better since it was fairly cold out. Although my mother may have made the dressing and the soup, I took care of the dessert: chocolate-covered strawberries and hot chocolate with homemade whipped cream. Ma practically banned me from her kitchen after I managed to get whipped cream on what seemed to be every surface of her kitchen. Before the end of our Valentine's night was over, I made sure to carve our initials in two places. The master bedroom had our first initials. Over the header of the front door, I decided to carve our last name.

I took in the changes to the house. More of it was framed in, and the trusses were all up now. The plumbing was roughed out, and they were getting ready to add some of the electrical since the framing was up. Every day it looked closer and closer to resembling the house that Bella and I dreamed up and that Jasper was now bringing to life.

I was just about to go back inside and refill my coffee cup when Bella walked out, coffee cup nestled in her hand.

"Morning _Gra_." I placed a soft kiss on her forehead as she walked up to me. Knowing better than to take a warm mug away from Bella, who even pregnant always seemed to be cold, I took the blanket that was tucked under her arm.

I walked back over to the bench and sat down. Bella joined me by sitting facing me, blanket draped over her legs that were resting on my lap and mug in hand. After a few sniffs of the hot coffee, she passed the mug to me, which I then drank from and passed it back. This is how we spent our mornings when it wasn't too cold out—enjoy each other's company while I let Bella sniff my coffee as if it were her own.

I could tell Bella had something on her mind as she played with the string attached to the hoodie she was wearing. She avoided eye contact with me, so this had to be good.

"Do you like the name Keera? K-E-E-R-A? Or, we could go with the Keira Knightly way of spelling it." She was biting her lip and wringing her fingers. I shook my head, and tried not to 'tsk' her.

I titled her chin up with my fingers and pulled her bottom lip from her teeth with my thumb. "_Alainn,_ why you feel you should be nervous about this? I won't understand? Instead, I'm blown away by your thoughtfulness." I kissed her softly on the lips. She tasted of mint and love.

After kissing for a bit, I pulled away when we were both in need of oxygen. Bella whined a bit.

"Mrs. Cullen, is that a pout I see?"

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "No. Yes."

"You just want me for my coffee lips and tongue." I proceed to stick out said tongue at her.

"I … no, I don't." She smirked. "Okay, maybe a little. In my defense, though, I'd want your lips, coffee or not."

I shook my head. She was something else.

"Then, they shall be yours and yours alone." Standing up I took her hand so that we could walk back into the house.

We had a busy day today. We were due to finish picking out our choices of everything. Appliances, countertop finishes, washer, dryer … you name it, and we were choosing it. A few weeks ago, we had narrowed it down, but now was the final choice. I knew Bella was excited about this. Soon, we'd have a home to raise our family in. I don't think I could ask for more.

"Do you think it's a girl, or could it be a boy?" I figured that was a safe question, but judging by the dropping of the mug in the sink, I struck a chord with Bella. I tried to backpedal a bit. "Either would be fine with me. I was just … curious."

"No, I know. I'm just…." Bella started chewing her lip. "I mean, I think part of me wants a girl, you know? Because I am one. Then, the other part of me is thinking that it'd be great to have a son. It's just overwhelming, you know?"

This is why I loved her. She was strong enough to voice what I was feeling but couldn't say. I wanted to kiss the feck out of her for just summing up everything I was feeling. I mean, it wasn't like I was hoping to have a boy over a girl, but I was worried about what she wanted.

"You hoo? Are you listening? You seemed to space out there for a second." Bella was in front of me waving her hand in front of my face. She was right. I spaced.

"Sorry, _Gra. _What were you saying?" I figured now would be a good time for brownie points, and if I were going for brownie points, I might as well go for the mother load. I pulled Bella against me, so that her hands were resting on the counter behind me, and I kissed her neck and rubbed her belly.

"Uh … uh … Edward." Breathy sighs were the next thing to flow from her lips. I felt rather smug until she returned the favor pressing against me and tangling the hair at the nape of my neck. She knew my tells, just like I knew hers, even if they were changing due to the hormones. I found that I liked learning her tells.

A small part of my brain was reminding me that I had fulfilled my bedroom fantasy with my wife, and now we were in my parents' kitchen necking like two teenagers. I rather liked that. I liked the fact that every fantasy I had included Bella. She was my reason for having them. She made me want to be and do so much more than I would have just by myself. If it weren't for her, I know I wouldn't be necking in the kitchen with the love of my life and marveling over the life we created. A smirk played on my lips and gave me the moment to clear my head. Bella whined a bit, and my smirk turned into a full-on grin.

"I liked where that was going." She crossed her arms against her chest, which wasn't helping me.

"So was I. However, you were trying to tell me something. I'm sorry for distracting you.

"No, you aren't."

I held my hands up in surrender. "Okay, I'm not. But I am sorry for spacing out on you."

"Apology accepted, but don't expect me to remember what it was I was talking about when you left the conversation, because I can't. I'm mush now, thanks to you." I could tell she was being playful, but if I was a bird, I'd be preening my feathers. Did all husbands feel this way? Did all husbands turn their wives to mush? God, I hoped so.

"Ha! You know you enjoyed that just as much as I did."

She moved back to the sink and I knew I had her. "Truly, I did. I'm still mush, though."

I shook my head. "The feeling is far more than mutual, _Alainn._" She winked at me, then preceded to hand me the morning dishes that she washed so I could dry.

While Bella soaked in a warm bath after a long day of choosing colors, tiles and what seemed like anything and everything, I found myself plating up her newest craving. So far, it hadn't been anything outlandish. Funyuns occasionally, salt-and-pepper pistachios— that sort of thing. At this very moment, it was tomato bouillon soup and grilled cheese with tomatoes and bacon. This was making my mouth water and I didn't have any cravings.

This was the second day that she craved the soup and sandwich combo. However, after making the soup the day before, she felt full, after not even eating a single bite. Emmett laughed at that notion and mumbled a 'sucks to be you' type of comment. That warranted a forearm slap by Rose. I simply smiled and kept my mouth shut at their antics.

So, I, being the doting and wonderful husband, decided to fulfill my duties. Placing two bowls of soup and two plates on a tray my mother had, I headed up to the bathroom in which Bella was currently soaking.

Halfway up the stairs I heard a moan, followed by some sloshing water.

"Cullen, husband of mine, you best be walking a bit faster with that soup, please. Thank you."

I let out a laugh as I balanced the tray on my forearm and with my fingers, while I opened the door with my free hand.

"Milady, your dinner." I placed the tray on the step stool that was next to the bathtub, then I sat on the closed lid of the toilet. The bathroom was filled with a soft glow from the candles Bella had lit. "Would you like some company with your dinner?"

"Well, of course." Bella's smile was blinding even in the candle light. "However, if you are going to join me, we best wait till after I eat. I'm famished." She flicked a soap bubble at me, and I couldn't be happier.

"That's a deal, but I'm gonna join you now, rather than later, _Alainn._" I kicked off my shoes and socks, then removed my pants and shirt. I know she tried not to look, but she did. That's why my boxers came down at a snail's pace. I smirked. She glowered and launched another playful soap bubble.

"Edward." Her tone was, I'm sure, meant to be warning, but it came out wanting.

"_Gra_…."

With a sigh, she moved to make room for me in the tub. Making sure she dried her hands first so she could eat, I handed her the sandwich. I carefully lifted myself in the tub, holding the bowl of soup. This was a bit tricky, and I don't know that I would recommend having hot liquids near naked body parts. Burns could be painful and unpleasant. Thankfully, I was the one who was holding it. Had it been Bella, I'm sure it would have seen a far less graceful fate.

Bella quickly chewed the remainder of her bite while glaring at me. "I told you to wait. Now I have to worry about getting food in our bath, silly man!"

"Too bad." I shrugged my shoulders a bit. I really wasn't all that sorry, but I figured I would offer it up. "My, uh, submarine, was getting cold?" I took a bite of the hot soup, just to hide the grin that threatened to take over.

Bella tried to hold in a laugh, but it broke free. She had to hold her sides from laughing so hard. "So, let me get this straight. You just referred to your penis as a submarine? What's up with that?" She gave me a quizzical look and held out the uneaten portion of sandwich.

"Huh?" I started munching on the sandwich. Bella started washing my feet.

"Well, if we are going along with that logic … what is it that submarines normally find?"

"Torpedoes?" I was a bit lost on how this concerned us.

"Right. And, honey, I know you aren't referring to my vagina or lady bits as being anything like a torpedo, now are you?" She was serious and she even quirked the bitch brow at me. I needed to think quickly.

"Of course not. Well, not really. I just…." I ran my free hand through my hair. How did I get myself into this again? "Maybe I could stand to review the manual?"

Bella sat the now-empty soup bowl on the stepstool and scooted a bit closer to me. "Are you sure, sailor? I mean, a torpedo and I are quite different. I think you're batting for my team, not the other, so rather than a manual, just do a test run?" This side of Bella was pure evil. She was slowly running her fingers up my thigh; she knew I'd give in.

"Here?" I swallowed hard and she nodded.

"Are you sure?" She moved closer and nibbled on my ear.

I think if I had to speak, I would have sounded like a prepubescent boy, but in the best possible way.

"Uh, huh."

Bella was sneaky. While I contemplated the sound of my voice, she scooted closer to me. Well, not just closer to me—she was sitting on my lap.

I swallowed.

"Is this in your playbook, too? I mean … manual?"

I shook my head, beyond words.

"Well, it's in mine." At the thought of her wanting to have sex in the tub, I kissed her hard. Soon, we were both lost in the sloshing of water and warm, wet skin kissing and meeting, leaving trails of passion to swirl around like the fog that was steaming up the windows. It was blissful. Furthermore, I rather liked that she was on top.

"I love this," I finally managed, panting.

"I love you." Bella's breathy declaration touched my heart while her hands pulled on my hair, bringing me to the brink.

Afterwards, Bella still sat in my lap, resting her head on my chest, while we were still connected. She started to laugh a bit. Her shaking wasn't altogether uncomfortable, but it was starting to get to me.

"What's so funny, _Alainn_? Huh?" I started to buck my hips, and she gasped and quickly tightened her legs to stop my movement. We didn't want to start something that couldn't be finished properly.

"I was just thinking how we might have to tell Jasper that we need a bigger tub, shower … just a bigger bathroom, in general."

I believe I mimicked a fish in that moment—mouth gaping, closing, gaping, and finally settling on closing again.

"Maybe even a seat? I'm not sure." With that, my pregnant sex vixen of a wife got out of the tub, soap bubbles dripping down her skin that was reddened from the heat and our previous activities.

With a satisfied grin, I quickly bolted out of the tub. I almost lost my footing on the wet floor, but I carefully righted myself before anything happened. Wrapping a clean towel around my waist, I made a mental note to bring up said bathroom plans to Jasper later. For now, I needed to find my wife and thank her for the brilliant idea.

Mid-April.

"Do you like the name Caleb?"

Bella and I are taking a tour of the work in progress at the house. With any luck, by the first of May, it should be finished. This pleases both Bella and me greatly. She's been reading about how she might start to nest toward the end of her pregnancy, and she wanted to do that in her own home, not my mother's. I didn't think I could blame her.

"Mmm. I'm not sure. I was thinking more of using your mother's maiden name of Masen, but I'm just not sure. You?"

"If I'm honest, I'm not sure about it, either. It's not speaking to me, but it's not not-speaking to me either. How do people manage to name twins or multiples? Can you imagine doing this for three kids at once?"

"No, and if you love me and want more kids later— much later and not all at one time—you will hush." Bella was smiling and playful. I loved that she talked about more kids.

"So, wait. You want more? How many more?"

"Oh, for fucks sake, Cullen!" She was getting mad now. "I said later, not now, not nine months after this one is born. Just later, as in, I'd like more than one child. But please, for the love, let me get through laboring and delivering this one first. Okay?"

"Okay. But you said later. I like later. Later is good."

"Good. I'm glad later is good." she reached up on her tip toes to plant a kiss. She wanted chaste, but I went for deeper, needing to hear her moan in satisfaction. She turned playful again when she bit my lower lip. She was on to me, and I loved it. I may have gotten a bit handsy as her belly continued to grow. We were now at the middle of April; she was coming up on eighteen weeks within a matter of days. It seemed like it was longer than that, but then other times, I couldn't wait to greet this bundle of joy that awaited us. It was the whole hurry-up-and-wait concept that I had trouble with.

We were now standing in what would be the nursery. Neither of us could decide if we wanted to know the sex of the baby. Some days we did, and other days we didn't. Today was one of those days where I was fine not knowing. Tomorrow might be different.

"Oh … hmmm" I turned to look at Bella. She was relatively quiet while perusing the nursery, so I found it a bit odd that she spoke out. When I looked at her, her hands were resting on her belly.

"Are you okay? Something wrong? Do I need to call my dad? Can you answer me and stop just blinking? I'm getting worried!" I ran a hand through my hair as I tried to take big gulps of air. Was it hot in here? Was it possible for you to be hot in a house that wasn't fully finished?

"I think … I think I just felt a flutter." She looked up at me, tears pooling in her eyes and a smile playing on her lips.

"Really?"

"I think. It was rather quick…."

"Well, what'd it feel like?"

I began rubbing her small little bump. Maybe it would help? I wasn't sure. I just went with it.

"It was quick." She bit her lip. "I think, if I had to describe it, it would be like how your stomach gets on a roller coaster—that nervous, anxious, butterfly feeling. Like that. But it was quick. Just there, and then it was gone."

Before I knew it, we were sort of swaying in the future nursery room and tears of joy were streaming down our cheeks. I couldn't wait until the kicking started. Hopefully, I wouldn't miss a minute of this pregnancy more than I had to.

"Let's go back to our temporary home, _Gra._"

"Ha! I like the word temporary." I knew she was just as excited as I was to move to our own home—a home that wasn't someone else's, or mine then hers, or hers then mine, but _ours_ from the beginning.

You know that scene in _The Wizard of Oz,_ where the scarecrow kicks up his feet, over to the side, because he's happy? Yeah, I may have done that on the short walk from our house to Ma's. I'm not gonna lie, I loved the laugh it garnered from Bella. I was _just_ that happy.


	10. Full Circle

Advice to a pregnant woman is never short. Between Esme, Rose, and Alice- I had my fill. Add to it the random town folk, and I was on information overload. It's not possible for a baby to stay in the uterus, indefinitely, right? I mean, why would other women share stories of stitches and the like with you? Can you go into labor, by having fear of labor?

Forceps sounded scary, but worse yet, was the vacuum. I didn't dare breathe a word of this to Edward. I imagine if I did, he'd want to just have animals. I sort of see him passing out as I'm pushing.

For every horror story I heard, or words of warning, I did have my fair share of laughs.

"Just be careful when you get in the later months, laughing can be a bit tenuous." Rose gave me a look like 'I know you don't believe me, but just wait. "You'll feel like the baby has monopoly on your bladder."

Alice decided that I should be well versed in sexual positions. I'm not sure my face ever returned to a normal pallor. "When you get to the final months, sometimes, you're just so horny that foreplay isn't needed. Everything is just more … more sensitive, more everything." She then proceeded to talk about how she felt like jell-o for a few days after the birth. Way for her to be subtle, right?

Esme, however, she tried to instill how much I would come to cherish these moments- waddles and all. How, after a while, I'd get the urge to feel another being moving about inside my person. How I'd never forget that first flutter, that first kick, no matter how many years separated them.

Alas, they couldn't all be like that. Mrs. Webster made certain that I knew all about her trials of having all boys, and having them all be too big for her pelvis, so she can no longer wear a bikini.

I tried to fill in the gaps of information by reading books, it seemed to help; as well as paint a fuller picture, without the horrible images of family members in compromising positions.

I was happy that my nesting phase coincided with us moving into the house. Otherwise, I don't think I would have had the energy to move into a brand new house at almost eight months along.

It's funny, how after reading all those books, you think I would have known the signs….

"Don't worry, I've got it." I whispered to my sleeping husband, as I slowly turned over and looked into the small bassinet that was to the left of me. It seemed as though, just the other day we learned I was pregnant, yet, here he was.

"Henry, are you hungry sweet boy?" I gently picked him up, supporting his head, and situated him so that he could feed. I made sure he was fully latched on before I began to caress the downy soft curls that were atop hi_s_ head. He didn't have much hair, yet … but you could tell he would, eventually.

I felt Edward snuggle closer to my side, and place a soft sleepy kiss on my exposed stomach. It was his way of telling me he was here. I loved that he tried to take part in this–that even though I was the only source of food for our little one, he made it a family affair by being present, even if it was half asleep.

I loved the quiet that middle of the night nursing offered. It gave me time to think over and be thankful for all the blessings I'd received in my life, and continued to receive.

The day I gave birth started out like any other. We went to mass, as an entire clan of Cullens. We came back and had a light brunch at Esme's. The guys cleaned up the dishes, only to then go out into the backyard and toss the football around while Emmett instructed Ben on the proper way to hold a football, so that it got the optimum height.

"Atta boy, Ben! Pee Wee football needs to watch out. We don't just have one Cullen on the team anymore, but two, right Colin?"

"Do you think I'll make the team dad?" Rose gave a soft sigh when she heard her middle child voice his concerns. Of course, all of us thought he deserved to be in the league.

"Of course sprout! They'd be fools not to pick you. It'll be good."

It was sweet to see Emmett like that with his boys. Colin's beaming smile told us even from the porch that Emmett's little pep talk worked. I could only imagine how Emmett would be if they ever had that girl that Rose recently informed us they were trying for.

"Bella, dear, are you and Edward all packed for the impending birth?" Esme handed me a glass of water, while my ankles rested on Alice's lap. We were both sitting on the porch swing and she was kind enough to let me prop my tired feet up on her.

"Ha. Yeah … we've been packed since I hit the week thirty mark–although, if I think back, I think he's been sneaking things in every now and again, before then." Don't get me wrong, I had a wonderful husband, I just didn't have a lot of maternity clothes that felt comfortable this late in the game, and well; he being thoughtful, packed my most comfortable ones in the overnight bag. I was constantly digging them out of the bag.

"I think that's a first time dad thing." Alice's shoulders shook in silent laughter. "You weren't here, but when I went into labor with Rebecca, despite his careful planning, Jasper turned white as a sheet, and then got so worked up he left me in the living room." All of us busting out laughing, well- I tried to anyways, I wasn't very successful since my belly was so big, and I was uncomfortable.

I felt a slight pang when I laughed, so I stopped. Esme must have noticed. "Bella, dear are you okay?"

I cleared my throat and tried to hide the flash of pain I'd just experienced. "I think I'm good. Just you know, something's stretching or maybe the baby is just ready to come out. I'm not sure."

"Hmm. You're sure it's not like the time you thought nothing was wrong during mass, like five months ago?" Esme was eyeing me suspiciously. I guess you could say it was rightfully so. It had happened just out of the blue. We were at mass, just like every Sunday, when I stood up to say the Our Father, I felt sick. I could feel the light sheen of sweat, I even felt myself turn white as a ghost. But other than that happening for maybe, two Sundays, I'd had a wonderful pregnancy. Edward and his mother just thought that I should try and get up slowly from kneeling to standing in church, or to not completely kneel. So, that's what I did, I took my time getting up and everything was peachy after that. Thus, why my feet are so sore now, I was due to pop this week, or so Colleen said.

"I'm sure Es, truly. If anything, I'm just a bit tired." It was as if Edward had a beacon sensor for my needs. It was sort of annoying, yet I loved it. He didn't want me uncomfortable and as of late, that seemed to be a hard job. He gladly took the role. I'd forever be in debt.

Not a full five minutes had passed before Edward was casually striding over to me. Not a care in the world.

"_Alainn,_ you ready to go home?" Edward was walking up the back porch eyeing me carefully. I tried to hold back the yawn that wanted to escape, but it was as if talking about me being tired actually made me that much more so.

"Yeah, I think I could use a nap." Naps were a daily thing for me it seemed. I wasn't sleeping well at night and it seemed to work out that I could take a cat nap sometime during the day and I'd be good.

Our life was on a bit of a fast track. Our house had just finished when I started my eighth month, so I wasn't too uncomfortable to unpack a few baby items. Edward accepted a long term substitute position at the high school, English of course. He quickly found out that although he loved teaching the kids, he didn't know if it was something he could see himself doing for more than the sub position. I told him that I supported him in whatever he chose to do, and he said the same in kind.

We toyed with the idea of Edward becoming a freelance writer, me opening up a yarn shop. Edward had said how he really didn't feel a huge pull to be a freelance writer. I could relate to that. Though we were both editors back in New York, I didn't feel the desire either to pick it back up. Sure, I would miss writing about a new restaurant that opened up, or a fun place to go to on a weeknight, but things had shifted. Shifted in a good way–both Edward and I felt like we belonged here. We had a house here, family here. We weren't nomads or lonely after-college graduation kids in a big city by ourselves anymore.

Edward waited patiently for me to get on the bed. It seemed as though I came with my own entourage these days. Granted, it was an entourage of pillows, but still. We had small ones, a huge one, a normal one, one that looked like the letter C, we had them all.

"Can we just, not have so many today? It's only a nap, please?" I wasn't above begging. Although Edward lay in the same bed with me, with the amount of pillows it seemed like he was an ocean away. He always made sure we were touching, be it by pinky, foot or hand, but still. I missed his warmth, the soft tickling of his fingers on my bare stomach. I just missed _him, _period.

"I guess, but if you are uncomfortable…." He was kneeling in front of me on the bed; I just gave him a slight nod. I didn't bother pointing out that having pillows or not, I was just plum uncomfortable at this stage in the game.

I drifted off to sleep thinking of things to come and tiny toes- though, somewhere in my dream; I stopped dreaming of tiny toes, and instead dreamt of cleaning up the kitchen floor with a mop and hammer. I knew pregnant women could have strange dreams, but this way by far the strangest for me.

So, there I was, dreaming of mopping up a floor, when I decided to roll over, my back was starting to hurt, but I wouldn't wake Edward up just so he could help rearrange the village of pillows I had. I almost managed to reposition myself, with little effort and still quite under the spell of sleep, when I felt a twinge in my lower abdomen.

Just a twinge. And then … not. It was more, more than one, spaced apart. Could this be it? The time when our little bundle wants to join the world?

"Edward," I was tapping his elbow while whisper yelling his name. I'm not sure why I didn't just speak his name, but instead carried on with the whisper yelling and went from tapping to poking his elbow and upper arm. "Edward …. I think, I think I'm having a contraction?"

"Mmmhmm. That's nice."

Were you serious? I tell you I think I may be having contractions, as in 'in labor' and you say that? "Edward!" this time I didn't whisper yell, I spoke. Be it a bit aggravated.

"Huh? What?" you are disheveled and yummy looking, but clearly this isn't the time for that.

"Edward," a breath, "Sweetie, I …. I think, I think now is time." The twinges are still well, doing their thing, yet I have the urge to move. I don't want to sit still. Or in this case, lie still.

"Time? As in…."

"As in, 'Your arse better be moving out of the bed and into the car, to the hospital time'."

Finally! Finally you start moving as if someone has lit a fire near your beloved manhood. I resist the urge to stick out my tongue to you. It's sorta cute how you are all panicky and hopping around the bedroom to get your pants on. I don't tell you they are backwards. It's cute, like I said.

While you are hoping around, I go to the bathroom and get our toothbrushes and paste. Everything else has been packed for a while, so we are ready for this. We even have a boy outfit in the suitcase as well as a girl outfit. We are totally prepared, in that way. Mentally, I don't think we are quite there so much.

I think you are in shock, panic mode, while I'm in pain and numb mode, but mostly pain.

"I'll wait downstairs for you."

You nod, then scurry for a shoe. I slowly make my way down the stairs, to sit on the couch.

After making sure that you had everything, you came down the stairs and started heading toward me. By the look on your face, you got that this was real, and that it was happening.

"Okay, so … I think we should go, now. Right?" you began mumbling something about this being the proper way to do things, while I tried to breathe through a contraction.

Ten hours, a cramped room with family, tons of nurses checking in, a bassinet wheeled in for when ready, a wee argument about only you being in the birthing room with me, and what felt like a thousand 'push, push, push' later– Henry Charles Masen Cullen was born.

My life, our life, would never be the same. We had family with us, but most of all, _we_ were a family. A family that had an unusual beginning, but one none the less, and one I wouldn't trade for the world.


End file.
